Wolf's Heart: Bloodline
by Onigiri's face
Summary: - Suite de Wolf's Heart - Un an et demi s'est écoulé depuis la métamorphose de Lightning. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir tiré un trait sur les drames du passé, un événement inattendu va rouvrir de vieilles cicatrices. Des anciennes blessures qu'elle aurait préférées oublier, refont surface. Est-ce que le soutien de Fang suffira cette fois-ci?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde,  
**

**Comme promis, voici la suite de Wolf's Heart. À l'origine, j'avais pensé l'écrire en OS que j'aurais ensuite découpé en plusieurs parties comme j'ai coutume de faire. Mais malheureusement - ou heureusement, selon les points de vue - je suis aussi très attirée par l'écriture de la suite de Black Baccara. Et au lieu de me mitiger pendant des heures devant mon ordinateur, à écrire les deux fictions en même temps, j'ai décidé d'offrir Wolf's Heart: Bloodline sous forme de "série". Ainsi, je pourrais avancer la suite de Black Baccara (qui n'a pas encore de titre officiel et ne me dîtes pas bêtement de mettre un 2 derrière, sinon je vous tue xD) tout en postant de temps à autre un chapitre de Wolf ;)  
**

**Cela fait un moment que le premier opus de Wolf's Heart s'est terminé. J'espère que cette suite saura rester dans la même ambiance que son prédécesseur!  
**

**Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent glacial de la montagne souffla son amère tirade, rejetant les intrus sur ses terres. Frissonnant légèrement, Lightning réajusta le capuchon de son manteau d'hiver, protégeant du mieux qu'elle put sa tête. Ses joues se faisaient ronger par le mordant du froid.  
Dans ce paysage de glace et de neige, seuls quelques vigoureux arbres et sapins avaient eu le courage d'y germer. La nature froide régnait en maître en ces lieux où la vie semblait effacée. Si une créature persistait dans cet endroit hostile, elle était bien dissimulée et imprudente de se trouver ici. Le silence tourmentait cet univers où seule la bise le brisait.  
Serrant fortement ses bras contre son corps, Lightning cherchait en vain à retenir la chaleur de son corps. Sa respiration formait une buée dont l'opacité témoignait amplement de la différence de température entre elle et la montagne. Pour le moment, ses dents ne s'étaient pas encore mises à claquer, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Si cela ne tenait qu'à l'ex-shérif adjointe, elle se serait permis un petit sprint pour se réchauffer. Malheureusement, la densité de la neige ne le lui permettait par ce genre de mouvement.

Chaque pas était difficile. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la fine poussière blanche jusqu'aux genoux. Impossible d'accélérer le rythme, à moins de vouloir se fatiguer inutilement. Sans compter que l'épuisement ferait baisser la température du corps. Le résultat risquait d'être fort peu agréable. Lightning préférait prendre son temps, même si sa petite escapade était loin d'être une promenade de santé.  
Munie d'un gros manteau, des gants et des bottes de ski, et d'un grand sac de camping, Lightning avait plutôt l'impression d'être partie pour un terrible pèlerinage dans l'enfer blanc. Elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver à Oerba, bien au chaud dans sa petite demeure à boire une bonne tasse de café. Mais la dure réalité était qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien dans cette montagne glaciale.

_- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici..._ grommela Lightning, préférant user de son lien mental que de s'arracher la gorge par ce froid.  
- _Parce que c'est la mission qui nous a été assignée_, répondit gentiment Fang.

Même si elle avait posé la question, Lightning n'appréciait pas passer pour une idiote. Elle tourna la tête afin de fusiller sa partenaire des yeux. À ses côtés se tenait une magnifique louve noire. De par sa grande taille, elle n'avait aucun mal à se mouvoir dans la neige. Mais elle suivait toutefois sa compagne, ne voulant pas la laisser derrière.

_- Ton père n'aurait pas pu nous envoyer à la recherche de ce loup renégat sur une île tropicale plutôt ?_ reprit l'ex-shérif adjointe.  
- _Si c'est le froid qui te dérange, tu connais déjà ma réponse_, railla Fang en donnant une petite poussée de la tête à son amie.

Évitant de justesse la perte d'équilibre, la jeune femme repoussa la gueule de sa compagne en grognant doucement. Elle savait pertinemment que sous forme animale, le mordant de l'hiver aurait bien moins d'emprise sur elle. D'ailleurs, un être humain normal ne pourrait supporter une température aussi basse.  
Mais Lightning ne l'était plus depuis plus d'un an désormais. Et pourtant, elle rechignait encore à se transformer en louve. Grâce à ses dons de chaman, le besoin de métamorphose se faisait moins pressant que les autres lycanthropes. Seuls les soirs de pleine lune l'obligeaient à céder face à ce caprice.  
D'ailleurs, c'était grâce – ou à cause – de l'héritage de sa mère que Claire se retrouvait à partir en mission pour la meute d'Oerba, pour Fargas. La plupart du temps, sa quête était de retrouver des lycans renégats, des solitaires qui allaient à l'encontre des lois lycanthropes. Elle devait les arrêter et dans le pire des cas, les abattre lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Avec ses pouvoirs, la chamane facilitait amplement les échanges avec les criminels qui pouvaient devenir extrêmement violents.

Mais si Lightning devait voir les choses du bon côté, ce serait le fait que Fang soit toujours sa partenaire d'aventure. Pas qu'elle doute sur les compétences de sa compagne à se défendre, loin de là. Mais au moins, la jeune femme pouvait garder un œil sur cette dernière, assurer ses arrières. Étant la fille de l'Alpha d'Oerba, la louve noire avait d'énormes responsabilités qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Et Claire était ravie de pouvoir soutenir son amante dans ces cas-là.  
La dominance et la puissance de Fang associées aux dons de Lightning, l'équipe était parfaite. Car contrairement aux autres chamans, la blonde possédait également la force et la résistance d'un lycanthrope. Une chose qui faisait tant défaut à ses camarades chamaniques qui, sans protection, devenaient des proies faciles.

_- Est-ce que tu le sens ?_ demanda Lightning, sachant parfaitement que sous forme de louve, son amie avait un meilleur odorat qu'elle.  
- _C'est faible... Il a du passé par ici, il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Peut-être trois._

Dans tous les cas, le fugitif avait une longueur d'avance sur elles. Exaspérée, l'ex-shérif adjointe souleva son pied et fit encore un pas en avant. À ce rythme, le loup qu'elles poursuivaient, aurait eu le temps de faire une fois le tour du monde. Mais Lightning ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de forme. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle détestait cela. Et ce n'était qu'en dernier recours qu'elle se métamorphosait ou quand le choix le lui était imposé.  
Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel. Il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Une fois la nuit tombée, qui sait de combien de degrés la température dégringolerait sans les rayons chauds de l'astre.

.

Au bout de deux heures, complètement épuisée, Lightning n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de demander une pause. Doucement, elle retira son immense sac de son dos avant de s'y adosser. De suite, Fang s'empressa de se poser sur les jambes de sa compagne, enroulant son corps autour de cette dernière. La jeune femme ne refusa pas la douce chaleur, bien au contraire.  
Fouillant dans ses poches, Claire sortit quelques barres énergétiques. Face à ce temps frigorifiant, son anatomie avait besoin de brûler des calories afin de conserver sa chaleur corporelle. De son autre main, Lightning dévoila un sachet de viandes séchées. Bien évidemment, sous forme de louve, Fang ne pouvait que quémander ce que demandait toujours un carnivore.  
Sans plus attendre, l'ex-shérif adjointe offrit la pitance de sa compagne. Cette dernière engloutit l'en-cas en quelques secondes à peine. Puis, elle se lécha les babines, signe qu'elle fut bien reconnaissante pour l'attention. De son côté, Lightning entama gentiment sa barre énergétique.

_- La montagne est vaste... Crois-tu vraiment que l'on arrivera à le retrouver ?_ questionna Lightning, ayant besoin d'une distraction pour oublier momentanément le froid ambiant.  
- _Des randonneurs aguerris ont signalé un loup d'une taille étrangement anormale dans la région_, répondit la louve en reposant sa tête sur le sac. I_l va falloir le trouver avant les autorités locales. Et heureusement, par ce froid, ils ne vont pas se lancer immédiatement à sa recherche, ce qui nous laisse une chance de le trouver les premières.  
- Cela n'explique toujours pas si l'on va le croiser ou non.  
- Regarde autour de toi, Light. Il n'y a rien à manger. Il se mettra obligatoirement en chasse pour se nourrir. Et vu le temps, nous sommes certainement les seules à nous aventurer par ici. Il va nous sentir. Il va nous pister._

Instinctivement, Lightning leva la tête avant de scruter minutieusement les alentours. Sur ses gardes, elle s'attendait presque à ce que le renégat soit dissimulé sous la neige, patientant bien gentiment avant de bondir sur ses proies. Mais tout cela n'était que de la paranoïa, elle le savait. Grâce à son odorat, elle l'aurait senti arriver à coup sûr.  
Lightning revint immédiatement à ses esprits lorsqu'un museau humide et surtout, très froid se frotta à sa joue. Retenant un cri, la blonde s'extirpa immédiatement de ce contact. Elle dévisagea la louve avec sévérité. Sa colère doubla des plus belles lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rieurs de sa compagne. Si elle n'avait pas été enrobée comme un saucisson sous des tonnes de vêtements, Claire aurait bondi sur la railleuse.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?_ s'écria Lightning, outrée et agacée. _Le froid a figé ton cerveau ou quoi ?  
- Le froid te rend irritable, tu sais_, rétorqua Fang en remuant la queue._ Tu sais que je peux faire pire. Je peux aussi...  
- Garde ta langue dans ta gueule, je te préviens ! De toute manière, elle gèlerait immédiatement dès que tu la sortiras._

Voyant la manière dont les oreilles de la louve frétillaient, la jeune femme se tendit légèrement. Elle en était capable... Sa compagne était capable de tout, Claire le savait. S'apprêtant à couper l'herbe sous les pattes de la louve, elle leva la main. Puis, soudain, elle se figea brutalement.  
Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning reprit :

_- Depuis quand le savais-tu ?  
- Je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait à nous_, argua Fang. _Il a faim et il croit que nous ne savons pas qu'il est là.  
- Quel lycan sensé penserait que l'un de ses congénères serait une proie facile ?  
- Un fou ou alors, un sacré idiot !_

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que la louve avait senti la présence de l'intrus. Et afin de ne pas l'alerter, elle avait fait en sorte de lui faire croire qu'il était passé inaperçu. Enfin, pour cela, il aurait tout de même fallu que l'individu se soit positionné face au vent. Sans parler de sa respiration forte due à sa faim et à son excitation, son impatience de se remplir la panse.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, le prédateur n'attendit même pas de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de ses proies. Comme un fou, il s'élança vers les deux randonneuses. Le regard dépourvu de raison, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante, un loup gris fonçait comme un dingue. Il se jetait corps et âme dans cette tentative désespérée, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Immédiatement, Fang se propulsa sur ses pattes et s'interposa entre l'ennemi et sa compagne. De son côté, Lightning tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre sur ses pieds. Intérieurement, elle devait avouer que sous forme animale, elle n'aurait pas été encombrée par ses vêtements qui réduisaient grandement ses mouvements.  
Le grondement menaçant de la louve noire fit hésiter l'assaillant. Mais rapidement, le renégat grogna en retour. Oubliant sa peur, il était prêt à faire face à son adversaire qui faisait presque le double de sa taille. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crâne et ses babines se retroussèrent lentement, dévoilant sa belle dentition meurtrière.

Alors que les deux bêtes se jaugeaient, Lightning en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Puis, elle laissa petit à petit sa magie chamanique prendre possession de son corps. Après de durs entraînements parmi les chamanes d'Oerba, Claire avait appris à user d'une bonne partie de ses dons. Son apprentissage était bien loin d'être abouti, mais elle était une élève avide de savoir qui assimilait très vite.  
Sans perdre de temps, la jeune femme tenta de projeter une onde apaisante vers le lycan. Elle pouvait sentir sa faim, sa rage et son désappointement. Mais lorsque la magie lui caressa le poil, ce dernier se crispa. Une angoisse surprenante l'envahit, le rendant encore plus instable. Ce constat surprit Lightning qui réalisa immédiatement à qui elles faisaient face.

_- Un nouveau-né..._ murmura-t-elle doucement. _Fang, c'est un jeune lycan ! Il n'est pas entré en frénésie. Il est simplement et complètement perdu !  
- Tu en es vraiment certaine ?_ répliqua Fang qui ne lâchait pas son opposant des yeux.

Lentement, Lightning s'approcha des deux loups. Puis, elle dépassa sa compagne. Mais soudainement, la louve noire se jeta furieusement une nouvelle fois entre la jeune femme et le mâle. Cette réaction brusque et protectrice effraya encore plus le renégat, le rendant encore plus agressif.

Posant sa main gantée sur le dos de son amie, Claire demandait silencieusement le calme de cette dernière. Agacée, Fang émit un grognement désapprobateur, mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser faire sa compagne. Malgré toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprotectrice envers cette dernière. Si le malotru osait, ne serait-ce que toucher un seul de ses cheveux, la louve le mettrait en pièce. Jeune ou pas.  
Doucement, Lightning continua de se rapprocher du loup gris. Ce dernier fléchit les épaules, prêt à bondir. Sa position mit les sens de Fang en alerte, elle aussi pouvait agir au moindre geste brusque.

- Tout va bien... déclara la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée par le froid. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Le loup parut complètement désemparé. Il était tiraillé entre sa faim et la douce chaleur provenant de la femme. L'étrangère n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Délicatement, elle retira l'un de ses gants avant de tendre sa main nue vers la gueule de la bête. Que lui voulait-elle ? Devait-il la mordre ? Il avait si faim...

- Doucement... reprit Lightning d'une voix calme et douce. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tout va bien se passer.

N'ayant pas eu le courage de s'éloigner de la femme, le jeune loup laissa sa main se poser sur sa gueule. Le contact était chaud et tendre. Une onde de bien-être l'envahit, détendant tous ses muscles. Si rassurant... Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Le renégat avait envie de se laisser emporter par cette chaleur. Il était si fatigué. Mais quelque chose au fond de son être lui disait que s'il arrêtait tout maintenant, la dure réalité allait le rattraper et l'abattre telle une bête qu'il était.  
Malgré les faibles grognements du loup, Lightning ne retira pas sa main, laissant sa magie proférer ses bienfaisances. Au moment où l'animal leva ses iris d'un vert pur dans les yeux océans de Lightning, cette dernière fut submergée par une multitude d'images. Des sentiments. Des souvenirs.  
Le cœur serré, la blonde en eut le souffle coupé. Cette révélation semblait avoir rouvert des blessures dans son âme, des cicatrices qui ne guériraient jamais. Sa main s'agrippa désespérément au pelage gris de la bête comme une naufragée à une bouée. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, la faisant tomber à genou. Tremblante, Lightning serra le loup contre elle, lui murmurant doucement :

- C'est fini... C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

Désemparé et épuisé, le jeune mâle sentit ses forces le lâcher. À bout, il se coucha dans la neige, en veillant à ne pas se décrocher de l'étreinte. Ses bras chaleureux de l'étrangère paraissaient être son dernier rempart face à la folie et au désespoir.

Par le lien qui l'unissait à sa compagne, Fang sentit la souffrance intérieure de cette dernière. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir pour rouvrir de si profondes blessures ? Des blessures que la blonde ne pansera jamais entièrement, elle le savait.  
Face à l'état inoffensif que venait de prendre le jeune loup, la fille de Fargas se risqua avec confiance de se rapprocher. Alors que l'étranger avait tout pour se sentir tendu face à l'impressionnante louve, il fut pris de court lorsque cette dernière lui donna un coup de langue sur le museau. Ce geste était une marque affective chez les canidés. Puis, elle se blottit contre lui, offrant elle aussi, de sa chaleur.

Sans plus pouvoir tenir, le lycan s'effondra de fatigue. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, il fermait les paupières et se laissait emporter par ses songes.  
Lorsque la respiration du loup se fit plus régulière, ses deux sauveuses comprirent que celui-ci s'était endormi. Doucement, Fang posa sa tête sur Lightning qui tenait celle du mâle dans ses bras. La blonde sourit chaleureusement à sa compagne avant de déclarer :

_- Ne sois pas jalouse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit Fang d'un ton désinvolte. _Une fois à Oerba, je trouverais bien une âme charitable qui voudra bien me donner de l'affection à moi aussi.  
- Une chose bien égoïste de ta part, étant donné que cette pauvre personne ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir te toucher._

La louve noire émit un petit jappement que Claire identifia comme un rire. De sa main libre, elle la glissa dans le magnifique pelage de jais de son amie. Un acte amplement gratifié par Fang qui aurait pu se mettre à ronronner. Mais le sourire de Lightning réveilla de vieux souvenirs chez la louve. Ce sourire-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an. Une douceur témoignant d'une tristesse profonde et ineffaçable.  
Le regard de Fang se porta sur le jeune loup endormi, puis à nouveau sur sa dulcinée.

_- Qu'as-tu vu ?_ demanda-t-elle avec prudence.  
- _Une famille. Une attaque. Un seul survivant_, énuméra Claire avec amertume. _Et une transformation incomprise... Ce loup ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est._

C'était bien ce que s'était doutée Fang. Ce loup, qui qu'il soit, était passé exactement par le même traumatisme que Lightning. Ce pauvre malheureux avait certainement dû se réveiller à côté des corps inertes de sa famille. Puis, il avait dû sentir la bête qui était née en lui. Sa rage, sa faim et son besoin de liberté.

Levant le museau vers le ciel, la louve noire constata que le soleil n'était pas loin de se dissimuler derrière l'horizon. La nuit allait tomber, mais cela n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la fille de Fargas. Des nuages gris se répandaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans l'océan infini. Et son sixième sens animal la mettait en alerte. Une tempête se préparait.  
Rapidement, Lightning fut intriguée par le comportement de sa compagne. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers ce ciel morne, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui allait s'en suivre. Il fallait partir et vite. Mais pour aller où ? Elles se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une gigantesque montagne. La civilisation la plus proche se trouvait au pied du pic, à des centaines de kilomètres de leur position. Même sous leur forme animale, elles n'atteindront pas à temps le petit village avant que la tempête de neige ne les engouffre.

_- Combien de temps avons-nous ?_ questionna Lightning, jetant un regard inquiet sur le loup assoupi.  
- _Pas beaucoup_, répondit Fang qui renifla l'air. _Une heure. Deux au grand maximum. Nous devons y aller. Et vite !_

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, la jeune femme frotta doucement l'oreille du petit mâle. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement, mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. Malheureusement pour ce petit bonhomme, il allait falloir s'activer et partir rapidement d'ici. Car leur chance de survie durant un blizzard était minime, voire quasi inexistante.

Fang se leva doucement, donnant des petits coups de patte au dormeur. Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux, au grand soulagement de la louve noire qui aurait dû le mordre dans le cas contraire. Satisfaite, elle s'empressa ensuite d'aller chercher l'immense sac de sa compagne qui était posé à quelques pas de là.  
Le nouveau-né parut désorienté. Se reculant abruptement, il toisa étrangement Lightning. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de menace et de peur. Le pauvre garçon était totalement perdu, la blonde le savait.

- Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Une tempête se prépare. Il faut nous trouver un abri pour la nuit, sinon nous allons y passer.

La bête au pelage gris se mit à sautiller sur place, tentant de faire comprendre quelque chose à sa nouvelle rencontre. Voyant l'air intrigué de la femme, il s'approcha d'elle afin de la tirer par la manche de son manteau. Un grognement peu amène lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise. Surpris et apeuré, il tourna le regard vers la louve noire qui tenait une bretelle d'un sac dans sa gueule.

- C'est bon, Fang, il ne me voulait pas du mal, intervint Lightning avant de se tourner vers leur nouveau camarade. Tu veux que l'on te suive, c'est ça ?

Le jeune loup acquiesça, puis il tourna sur lui-même avant de pointer son museau vers la direction à prendre. Fang et Lightning se scrutèrent un instant, se consultant silencieusement. Devaient-elles suivre le renégat ? Voulait-il les emmener à son refuge ?  
Claire attrapa son lourd sac qu'elle passa par-dessus l'épaule. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La nuit et le blizzard les guettaient. Quelle que soit la destination, c'était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elles.

.

Alors qu'une fine couche orangée s'aplatissait à l'horizon, les trois lycans arrivèrent devant un petit cabanon. À en voir par son aspect extérieur, l'endroit avait été abandonné depuis des lustres. Un détail qui se confirma une fois que les deux louves d'Oerba découvrirent l'intérieur.  
Plutôt petite, la cabane ne devait pas faire plus de sept mètres carrés. Le bois commençait déjà à moisir, prenant un ton plus foncé que de coutume. Un vieux matelas à moitié déchiqueté se trouvait à même le sol poussiéreux. Une chaise dont Lightning ne se risquerait pas de s'y asseoir, tenait fébrilement debout. Sur le côté, il restait les vestiges de ce qui avait certainement été une petite kitchenette à l'époque.

Comme ravi de faire découvrir son antre à ses deux invités, le jeune loup remua de la queue avant d'aller se frotter affectueusement contre la femme. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais la simple présence de cette étrangère l'apaisait. Et lorsqu'il était en contact avec elle, il avait l'impression que tous ses tourments pouvaient s'évanouir durant ce court laps de temps.  
Malgré le grondement sourd de sa compagne, Lightning passa sa main gantée dans le pelage de leur nouvel ami. Puis, son regard se posa finalement sur l'unique bonne nouvelle de ce cabanon en décomposition : une cheminée. Elle était bien loin d'être moderne, rien de bien étonnant vu les lieux. Faite de métal, elle ressemblait plutôt à une petite chaudière.

- C'est parfait, on va pouvoir se chauffer pour la nuit, s'exclama Lightning qui se tourna vers la louve noire. Fang, pourrais-tu aller chercher du bois, s'il te plaît ?

La femelle lycanthrope ne bougea pas d'un poil, fixant intensément l'intrus qui se permettait bien trop de familiarité avec sa compagne. Certes c'était un nouveau-né. Eh oui, il était déboussolé et le pouvoir de la chamane lui permettait de se calmer. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Fang de vouloir marquer son territoire. Claire lui appartenait et elle était prête à le prouver.  
Sachant parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son amie, Lightning lâcha un long soupir. Les loups-garous et leur jalousie maladive... Enfin, l'ex-shérif adjointe ne pouvait pas se permettre de critiquer ce côté possessif, elle en faisait de même. Un caractère qui semblait s'être développé en même temps que ses cinq sens lors de sa transformation en lycanthrope. La jalousie était comme une seconde peau pour un lycan, un instinct.

- S'il te plaît, mon amour, ramène-nous du bois, reprit Lightning en accentuant bien sur le terme qui désignait sa relation avec la louve noire.

À demi convaincue, Fang se glissa jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune loup avant de disparaître dans la poudreuse.

Déposant son sac à terre, Lightning scruta les issus de ce refuge de fortune. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte et deux fenêtres. Mais vu l'épaisseur des vitres, il allait falloir trouver quelque chose pour bloquer un maximum l'accès du froid. Après une courte réflexion, la jeune femme se décida à prendre la vieille table en bois qu'elle retourna contre la fenêtre, près de la cheminée. Au moins avec cela, la chaleur du futur feu ne pourra être que meilleur.

- J'espère que Fang trouvera du bois sec par ce temps, murmura Claire à elle-même.

Un petit couinement attira son attention. Interloquée, elle se tourna vers son camarade. Accroupis sur le sol, les membres de la bête tremblaient frénétiquement. Raclant le sol avec ses griffes, le loup gris semblait se débattre d'une prise invisible. Lightning avait même l'impression que l'animal rapetissait petit à petit. Cela devait être une vision optique ou bien...

- Pas maintenant ! s'écria Lightning en se jetant sur le loup, un genou à terre. Tu ne dois pas muter maintenant ! Tu vas mourir de froid sinon !

Malgré les avertissements, le lycan continua lentement et douloureusement sa métamorphose. La phase de transition était étrangement longue. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : c'était un retour à la normale obligatoire. Un lycanthrope ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sous sa forme animale. Tôt ou tard, son corps exigerait qu'il redevienne humain. Ce laps de temps variait selon les individus et apparemment, le temps était écoulé pour celui-ci.  
Rapidement, Lightning retira ses gants qu'elle jeta à terre sans la moindre cérémonie. Puis, elle se lança sur son sac qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle déballa le contenu de ses affaires à la va-vite. Heureusement, elle réussit à attraper ce qu'elle recherchait, une fine couverture bien chaude.

Armée du bout de tissu, Claire se tourna vers la créature qui arborait un aspect mi-homme, mi-bête. Sans plus attendre, elle passa la couverture autour des épaules de son protégé. Ce dernier était encore trop secoué par de violents spasmes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.  
Posant ses mains près de l'individu, Lightning fit en sorte de ne pas toucher cette chair à vif. Puis, après une longue inspiration, elle propulsa une onde de chaleur afin d'atténuer la douleur de cette métamorphose. La respiration du garçon se fit plus calme et au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent être des heures, il s'écroula à terre.

- C'est fini, murmura Claire afin de rassurer le jeune loup, frottant son frêle petit corps avec la couverture. Seigneur, tu es si jeune. Quel âge as-tu ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de sa transformation. Se penchant en arrière, Lightning attrapa des vêtements dans ses affaires. C'était ceux de Fang, au cas où cette dernière aurait repris forme humaine. Sur le moment, Claire se félicitait d'avoir eu cette initiative de dernière minute.

- Cela sera un peu trop grand pour toi, mais au moins, ils te tiendront chaud, annonça-t-elle en tendant les habits. Quel est ton nom ?

Faiblement, le petit garçon se redressa, serrant frénétiquement la couverture contre son corps nu. Ses membres commençaient déjà à se soumettre face à la domination du froid, le faisant trembler et claquer des dents. Lentement, il leva ses yeux émeraude vers l'étrangère, dévoilant son visage angélique et si jeune. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur argent, comme son pelage lorsqu'il était un loup.

- Je... Je m'appelle Hope, bégaya-t-il en essayant de ne pas se mordre la langue pendant qu'il articulait avec peine. Et j'ai... quatorze ans...  
- Enchantée, Hope ! Tu peux m'appeler Lightning, répondit la chamane en posant les vêtements devant le garçon. Maintenant, habile-toi rapidement si tu ne veux pas finir comme un glaçon.

Hochant rapidement de la tête, le petit se mit immédiatement en exécution. Afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimités, Claire se détourna et alla près de l'entrée. Son regard scruta les alentours, guettant le retour de Fang. La nuit allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre et le ciel n'était plus qu'un amas de nuages grisâtres peu rassurant.

L'attention de la blonde revint vers le jeune loup qui se raclait bruyamment la gorge. Se retournant, elle constata avec amusement et sans grand étonnement que les vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Ses courts bras n'atteignaient pas le bout des manches. Le large pantalon d'hiver traînait à moitié sur le sol. Mais au moins, avec cela, le garçon gardait un tant soit peu de sa chaleur.  
Frottant nerveusement ses deux mains dissimulées sous le tissu, Hope regardait timidement de tous les côtés, très mal à l'aise. Malgré l'angoisse qui se lisait sur son visage et la tristesse qui se traduisait dans ses yeux, le rescapé gardait la tête haute. Lightning avait même l'impression que ce dernier s'interdisait de pleurer, de voir le drame en face.

Croisant les bras, Claire étudia minutieusement ce petit homme. Son cœur lui lança un pincement. À travers Hope, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver. Non, de retrouver celle qu'elle avait été autrefois. Celle qui avait survécu à une terrible attaque alors que ce ne fut pas le même cas pour sa sœur.  
Intérieurement, Lightning n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses dons d'empathie pour comprendre et deviner les questions du garçon : Que suis-je devenu ? Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Dois-je en être heureux ou au contraire, en pleurer ? Pourquoi moi et pas elle ? Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose...

Secouant furieusement la tête, l'ex-shérif adjointe tenta d'éloigner ses vieux démons. Tout cela était du passé. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette funeste nuit, elle avait tout de même surmonté cela. Elle le devait si elle voulait pouvoir donner une chance à son avenir. Si elle voulait pouvoir saisir une paisible existence en compagnie de Fang.  
Presque instinctivement, Lightning s'approcha du garçon. Ce dernier la regarda faire sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, totalement déconnecté du monde. Et lorsque des bras chaleureux l'entourèrent, il se surprit même de soupirer par soulagement. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, Hope s'agrippa désespérément à cette femme à la senteur si particulière et apaisante. Tout de cette étrangère émanait la sérénité, mais surtout, la compréhension. Quelque chose chez elle démontrait qu'elle savait, qu'elle connaissait la souffrance qui le torturait. Qu'elle était familière à cette rage vengeresse qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Lightning d'un souffle presque inexistant, douloureux même. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Avec tous les pouvoirs du monde, tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver...  
- Elle a voulu me protéger de ces monstres, gémit Hope en tremblant. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Elle a tenté de les empêcher de me faire du mal...  
- Une mère fera toujours tout pour protéger son enfant, cet être qui lui est si cher. Jusqu'au bout, elle a prouvé l'amour qu'elle te portait.

Se retirant légèrement, les mains maintenant toujours les bras du garçon, Lightning le toisa dans les yeux. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, elle tenta d'offrir un soutien tendre et chaleureux. En ce moment précis, le jeune loup n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'amour. Tout son univers venait de s'effondrer à coup de crocs. Il n'avait plus aucune base logique sur laquelle s'appuyer. Tout devenait fou pour lui.  
Lentement, Lightning attrapa le visage de Hope entre ses mains et lui déclara :

- Alors, bats-toi, Hope ! Vis pour que le sacrifice de ta mère ne soit pas vain. Rends-la fière de toi !

La bouche ouverte, le nouveau lycan resta sans voix. Il avait envie de rétorquer quelque chose, pire encore, il avait envie de hurler sa rage, sa haine face à cette injustice du destin. Comment pourrait-il relever fièrement la tête alors que sa mère avait été massacrée devant ses yeux ? Comment ne pas haïr son impuissance ? Même maintenant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les choses avaient pu terminer ainsi.  
Et pourtant, les mots de cette étrangère l'avaient frappé droit dans l'âme. Comme un pansement, ils avaient épongé sa blessure saignante au cœur, ralentissant l'hémorragie. Cette femme était peut-être bien l'unique personne sur cette Terre à pouvoir le comprendre, du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'en en avait.

Soudain, un immense fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée, faisant sursauter Hope. Son pouls s'accéléra encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit la gigantesque louve noire devant la porte. À ses pattes, elle avait laissé tomber plusieurs bouts de bois.

_- Oups ! Quelle maladroite !_ hoqueta Fang en feignant l'innocence. _J'espère que je n'ai pas cassé l'ambiance._

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lightning sourit tout en roulant des yeux. Posant la main sur la hanche, elle toisa un instant sa compagne avec une sévérité peu convaincante à cause de son amusement. D'ailleurs, la louve lui répondait innocemment en remuant la queue. Secouant la tête, la blonde soupira avant de rejoindre l'arrivante.

- Je te présente Fang, déclara Lightning en caressant affectueusement le pelage noir. Fang, je te présente Hope.  
- _Enchantée !_ répondit Fang d'un ton jovial en dévoilant toute sa belle dentition.

Ne pouvant entendre les paroles de la louve, Hope frissonna légèrement en découvrant ses rangées de canines bien pointues. Il eut du mal à ravaler sa salive et faillit trébucher durant sa retraite vers la cheminée.  
Lightning tapa la tête de sa compagne en guide se punition. Vexée, Fang émit un petit grognement boudeur. Sans prêter attention aux protestations de son amie, la jeune femme récupéra le bois sur le sol et les amena près de la cheminée. De suite, elle prépara tout ce qu'il fallait afin de pouvoir allumer un feu convenable.  
Pendant ce temps, Fang avait poussé la porte afin de la refermer et était allée s'installer près des affaires de la blonde. Son regard ne lâchait pas une seule seconde le petit étranger qui portait ses vêtements. Mieux encore, elle se délectait de la peur du pauvre garçon qui fixait tour à tour Lightning et elle.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas me manger, si ? questionna Hope qui se crispa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit Fang lui dévoiler sa belle gueule.  
- Fang... soupira Lightning qui se tourna vers le garçon. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'elle. Après tout, toi aussi, tu peux te transformer en loup.  
- Donc, elle aussi, elle est un loup-garou...  
- Ah, tu sais ce que tu es ? Voilà déjà un point en moins à expliquer.  
- Je... J'ai vu pas mal de films sur les loups-garous donc...

Fang toussa doucement, c'était la manière de rire d'un loup. Entre la réalité et la fiction, il y avait plus qu'une petite marge d'écart. Parfois, c'était même un immense fossé. Mais de nos jours, les lycanthropes étaient vus d'une manière tout autre que par le passé dans le monde du cinéma. Ils étaient passé de bêtes sanguinaires à de beaux Apollons séducteurs et protecteurs. Des êtres possédants une part animale, mais qui n'était pas forcément mauvais. Dans le fond, ce genre d'images avait certainement dû aider ce garçon à accepter plus facilement sa nouvelle nature.  
Peut-être devrait-elle lui demander quels films il avait vus pour les faire visualiser à Lightning, pensa Fang avec amusement.

- D'ailleurs, Fang, reprit Lightning une fois qu'elle avait réussi à allumer son feu, il va falloir avertir ton père. Si une meute de lycans tueurs rôde dans le coin, il vaudrait mieux avoir quelques renforts.  
- _Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là pour te protéger_, répondit la louve noire en roulant sur le dos.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit la blonde avec un sourire sincère. Mais tu n'es pas invincible non plus. Seule face à une meute dont on ne connaît pas le nombre d'individus, c'est bien trop dangereux. Même si je suis là pour assurer tes arrières.

Ayant suivi qu'une seule partie de l'échange, Hope fronça des sourcils, perdu. Lightning parlait à la louve, mais plus étrangement encore, elle semblait « entendre » ses réponses. Pourtant, le jeune garçon ne percevait aucune bribe de paroles de la part de l'animal. Et lorsque lui-même, sous sa forme de loup, il avait tenté de communiquer avec la blonde, ce fut en vain.

- Comment ? questionna Hope, complètement dépassé. Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à la comprendre ? Cela n'avait pas marché avec moi pourtant.  
- Tu apprendras bien vite que notre monde est bien loin de la logique humaine, expliqua Claire qui fut ravie de sentir les premières chaleurs du feu. Fang est ma compagne, nous sommes d'une certaine manière liées. Pas physiquement, mais psychiquement. De ce fait, nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée.  
- Cela veut dire que vous aussi, vous êtes...

Un petit sourire désolé, Lightning soupira :

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais oui, je suis comme vous deux.  
- Mais comment ? demanda le garçon, conscient que son interlocutrice allait pouvoir lui donner la lumière sur tant de questions. Comment cela peut-il exister ?  
- Je ne saurais dire où cela a commencé par contre. Simplement, Fang est née lycanthrope. Et moi, tout comme toi, j'ai été transformée contre mon gré par un lycan.

Se levant doucement de sa place, Fang alla se blottir contre les jambes de sa compagne. Lui offrant soutien et réconfort, elle savait que Claire devait se libérer de son passé. Et en parler allait peut-être aider le nouveau loup-garou à sauver son âme.  
Lightning accepta avec reconnaissance tout le bien-être que lui procurait Fang. Depuis longtemps, elle avait cessé de se voiler la face. Elle le savait... Elle savait pertinemment que si elle continuait d'affronter ce monde chaque jour, ce n'était que pour les beaux yeux de sa dulcinée. La louve noire était tout pour elle. Son univers, son avenir, son espoir et son unique but dans la vie.  
S'agenouillant à terre, la jeune femme serra ce qu'elle avait de plus cher dans ses bras. Ses paupières se refermèrent, laissant son odorat s'enivrer de cette odeur qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur. Cette senteur qui la rassurait.  
Puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle observa leur nouveau compagnon en lui révélant :

- Un soir, ma sœur et moi avions été attaquées par un lycanthrope. Au lever du jour, je fus la seule à m'être relevée.

Bouche-bée, Hope ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait vu juste. Cette femme le comprenait à la perfection. Elle avait vécu le même malheur, le même traumatisme que lui. Son cœur se gonfla d'un égoïsme qu'il ne put éloigner. Il n'était plus seul maintenant.

- Dis-moi, Hope, reprit la blonde. Tu as faim ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui en fait, fait plutôt office de prologue. Alors, verdict? Je me démène à écrire une suite ou non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de WHB!  
**

**En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui se sont donné la peine de laisser un commentaire. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on se dit que cela vaut la peine qu'on se débattre avec fanfiction pour faire une pagination plus ou moins potable (même si pour moi, ça reste du massacre xD).  
J'ai envie de vous dire: "Profitez bien de ce chapitre, car ça sera peut-être le dernier!" Hahaha! Vu la polémique qui fait rage sur fanfiction, il y a une chance que je me fasse bannir de ce site. Et j'emporterai Kiwi avec moi dans la tombe! (En toute amitié, bien sûr! xD) M'enfin, qui vivra, verra! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Beth, dis-moi que j'ai fait le bon choix... murmura John Farron d'une voix grave.

Assis dans son fauteuil habituel, l'homme était accoudé sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées. Son regard se perdait dans les flammes de la cheminée. La pièce entière n'était illuminée que par cette faible source de chaleur.  
Perdu dans les abîmes de ses pensées, le père de famille ne semblait n'être qu'une coquille vide, une simple façade. Au fond de son être, il avait l'impression d'être mort. Petit à petit, le vide le rongeait dans ses entrailles. Depuis la mort de sa femme, John était en train de se consumer à petit feu. Bientôt, son esprit ne sera plus que poussière et désolation. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans le passé, pour retrouver Elisabeth.  
D'une main tremblante, il attrapa son verre de Scotch sur la table basse. Les petits glaçons tintèrent mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Et d'une traite, il avala l'alcool en prenant plaisir à la sentir lui brûler la gorge, puis l'estomac. Immédiatement, il empoigna la bouteille semi-vide pour se resservir.

Voilà parfaitement la dernière image que Claire avait toujours eu de John Farron. Un père distant et alcoolique. Cet homme ne voyait que par le fond d'une bouteille. Il avait le luxe d'offrir tout ce que ses filles désiraient. Tout sauf son amour, ce dont elles avaient le plus besoin. Un homme qui n'avait jamais pu se relever de la mort de sa bien-aimée.  
Debout, à l'entrée du salon, Claire observait ce piteux spectacle quotidien. Se tenant le coude, elle observait en silence son géniteur tout en se demandant si elle devait ou non lui adresser la parole. Depuis plusieurs années, la jeune fille avait cessé de chercher à entretenir une relation avec son paternel. C'était peine perdue de toute manière. À présent, âgée de seize années, elle regardait avec pitié cet homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

De toute manière, Claire n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Ses grands-parents allaient bientôt rentrer de leur voyage. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de les croiser et encore moins leur adresser la parole. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ces derniers se rendaient compte de son existence. Ils traitaient sa sœur et elle comme des parias, et ils ne s'en cachaient pas.  
Claire ne les avait jamais appréciés. Et ces grands-parents n'avaient jamais rien tenté pour changer cela. Dans cette famille hostile et complètement étrangère à la jeune adolescente, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa petite sœur. Serah et elle se serraient les coudes, se soutenaient mutuellement. À elles deux, elles étaient une famille bien plus forte et unie que ne l'ont jamais été les Farron.

- Que fais-tu ici ? gronda faiblement John.

Extirpée de ses pensées, Claire se rendit compte que son père se tenait devant elle. Son souffle puait l'alcool, l'obligeant à retenir sa respiration. Par respect pour l'homme qui fut son père, elle se retint de grimacer de dégoût.

- Rien, j'étais juste allée me chercher à boire dans la cuisine, répondit-elle simplement. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant.

Alors qu'elle tournait le dos et qu'elle allait partir, son père reprit soudainement :

- Claire, tu es l'aînée. Tu te dois de protéger ta petite sœur.  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis la seule à m'occuper de Serah, répondit Claire d'un ton froid, dévisageant son autorité paternel.  
- Tu as la rage de vivre, ma fille, je peux le sentir.  
- Ce que tu sens, c'est surtout l'alcool.

Le rire de son père fit hérisser les poils de l'adolescence. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction. Était-ce quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais ?

- Elle avait peut-être raison quand elle disait que tu me ressemblais, concéda John avec un sourire sincère qui déstabilisa sa fille.

Quand avait donc été la dernière fois qu'une telle expression chaleureuse s'était dessinée sur ce visage de marbre ? Le cœur de Claire se serra. Dans sa tête, un système d'alarme se mit en alerte, lui avertissant que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais quoi ?  
Et surtout, son père ne parlait pratiquement jamais de sa mère. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune Farron qui se rendait compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Encore une fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre, quitte à devoir mourir la gorge asséchée.

- Garde toujours cette rage au fond de ton cœur, Claire, murmura John qui partit vers l'entrée de la demeure. C'est grâce à elle que tu pourras protéger ce qui t'es cher et que tu pourras atteindre tes objectifs.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son géniteur, Claire le regarda quitter la maison sans rien ajouter. Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune fille se permit de souffler. Vraiment, son père devrait arrêter l'alcool. Mais autant dire à un voyant de devenir aveugle...  
Laissant ses questions de côté, Claire décida de retourner dans sa chambre. À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait John Farron. Le lendemain, on lui annoncera que ce dernier s'était tué dans un accident de voiture. Un funeste destin pour un homme. Une logique pour un alcoolique au volant.

.

Ouvrant les yeux, Lightning fut réveillée par le fracas du vent contre les fenêtres. Les bourrasques de la tempête faisaient rage à l'extérieur, secouant le cabanon comme un frêle petit arbre. Le blizzard exprimait sa colère froide avec brutalité.  
Malgré le petit feu, la jeune femme pouvait voir de la buée se former à chaque expiration. Même avec son immense manteau, elle était frigorifiée par cette température mordante. Passant les mains autour de son corps, elle se redressa doucement en position assise. Après avoir vérifié si le feu était encore en vie, elle scruta ses compagnons d'infortune.  
Fang, toujours sous sa forme animale, était blottie contre elle et dormait à poing fermé. C'était certainement la chaleur de cette dernière qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir de froid. Puis, regardant sur sa droite, elle observa le jeune garçon. Enroulée dans la fine couverture, Hope était tant bien que mal dans le monde des songes. De temps à autre, son corps tremblait dans un spasme nerveux ou de froid.

Passant la main sur son visage, Lightning tenta de remettre en place ses pensées. Son rêve la torturait encore. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ? Si elle avait retenu son père ce soir-là, serait-il encore en vie ?  
Un homme alcoolique et distant... Maintenant que Claire avait récupéré sa mémoire grâce à sa louve, elle voyait les choses bien différemment. Un jour, Fang lui avait expliqué que leur moitié-animal était comme une espèce d'archive. La bête retenait chaque événement et pouvait les rafraîchir quand la partie humaine le demandait. Une chose bien utile pour des êtres pouvant vivre éternellement.  
Non, John Farron n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Désormais, Lightning savait que son père n'avait vraiment plus été le même homme à la mort de sa mère. Mais aussi que ses grands-parents avaient pas mal participé à l'effondrement de l'esprit de son paternel. Car c'était certes un homme plutôt strict et sévère, mais il aimait plus que tout sa famille. Claire pouvait même se souvenir que, petite, elle avait joué à plusieurs reprises avec cet homme qui lui était devenu si étranger. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader ainsi ? On n'aurait même pas cru voir la même personne.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa irrémédiablement sur sa compagne. Serrant les poings, elle savait parfaitement, au fond d'elle, qu'elle comprenait la déchéance de son paternel. Si elle venait à perdre Fang, elle ne pourrait y survivre. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu le courage de vivre comme l'avait fait son père. Car oui, si Fang venait à mourir, Lightning mettrait immédiatement fin à son existence.  
Délicatement, Claire se recoucha auprès de sa compagne. Se serrant contre cette dernière, elle profita de sa chaleur et de sa présence. La louve noire était vraiment tout pour elle.

_- Je t'aime, Fang..._ murmura doucement Lightning en se laissant emporter une nouvelle fois par Morphée.

Relevant lentement la tête, Fang scruta la demoiselle endormie. Avec douceur, tout en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, la louve enroula son corps autour de sa bien-aimée. Certaine d'offrir un maximum de chaleur à cette dernière, la fille de Fargas s'extirpa de sa contemplation et se força mentalement à se rendormir. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits à observer Lightning. Malheureusement, Fang devait se reposer, car une longue journée les attendait le lendemain.

.

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la neige, aveuglant les yeux fragiles de Lightning. Fang ouvrait la marche, retraçant à la perfection le trajet du retour. Hope restait à la traîne, au rythme de la jeune femme. Fixant le sol enneigé, il se contentait de suivre aveuglément, se fichant de l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute manière ? À moins qu'il ne veuille mourir dans cette montagne.  
Claire savait qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille, dans sa bulle. Il venait de perdre sa mère il y avait à peine quelques jours. Il fallait laisser le temps faire son travail et pour le reste, Lightning s'était promis de faire son possible afin de soutenir le garçon.

Malgré toute la neige qui était tombée la nuit dernière, l'ex-shérif adjointe se mouvait bien plus facilement que la veille. Cela venait certainement du fait que son sac s'était amplement allégé. Affamé comme un loup, Hope avait englouti tous les vivres. Ce fut avec amusement et soulagement que les deux lycans d'Oerba le regardèrent manger avec appétit. S'il se nourrissait, c'était qu'il y avait un bon espoir pour la suite.

_- Nous ne sommes pas seuls_, déclara Fang qui en ralentissant le pas, rejoignit discrètement le groupe.  
- _Tu crois que ce sont...  
- Il y a fort à parier._

Tranquillement, Lightning fit glisser l'une des bretelles de son sac, balançant ainsi son poids que sur une seule épaule. Ainsi, dès que l'instant l'exigerait, elle pouvait se débarrasser sans peine du gène. Puis, elle déboutonna quelques boutons de son manteau. Désormais, elle avait un accès facile à son arme à feu accrochée à une sangle au niveau de sa poitrine.  
La main gantée se posa ensuite sur le dos de Hope qui faillit sursauter face à ce contact. Lightning se rendit compte que leur compagnon était souvent nerveux, apeuré. Mais ce détail, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Tout en retirant ses gants, elle murmura d'une voix si basse que seuls ses amis pouvaient l'entendre :

- Reste sur tes gardes, Hope.

Le loup gris se tendit entièrement, sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux scrutèrent frénétiquement les alentours, mais son corps faisait mine que sa camarade ne lui avait rien révélé. Fang fut agréablement surprise que le petit jeune ait su garder la comédie, malgré la peur qui émanait de tous ses pores.

Un grondement se fit entendre dans le silence froid de la montagne. Les trois randonneurs cessèrent tout mouvement, guettant le moindre signe de vie dans les alentours. L'air était tellement tendu qu'il en était presque palpable. Dans les environs, on n'entendait plus que le cri du vent, s'agitant à la bataille à venir.  
Nerveusement, Lightning s'humecta les lèvres. À l'insu de leurs opposants, elle concentrait subtilement sa magie. Une aura rosâtre que seuls les chamanes pouvaient apercevoir, ondula autour des deux louves d'Oerba et de leur compagnon. Petit à petit, elle s'étendit comme une traînée de poussière.  
Sentant le pouvoir chamanique leur caresser l'échine, les loups embusqués passèrent à l'attaque. Immédiatement, tous chargèrent sur la femme sous forme humaine. Il était évident que cette dernière soit la chamane qui tentait d'apaiser leur soif de sang. Il fallait donc l'abattre avant que cette dernière ne réduise leurs forces à néant.

Une embuscade ! Ils étaient encerclés par cette meute de loups renégats. Furieuse, Fang grogna avec rage, tentant de faire fuir les plus peureux de leur adversaire. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur leurs assaillants qui continuait leur course meurtrière vers leurs proies. De son côté, Hope était extrêmement agité.  
Tiraillé entre la haine et l'angoisse, le jeune loup rabattit sa queue entre les jambes, les oreilles plaquées sur la tête. Il reconnaissait les assassins de sa mère. Mais il voyait aussi les monstres sanguinaires qui l'avaient métamorphosé. Pétrifié, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et l'ennemi se rapprochait à grands pas.

- Non, Hope, relève fièrement la tête ! intima Lightning en sentant la peur du loup gris. Abreuve-toi de ta rage de vivre ! Laisse-la te guider dans la bataille !

Ces paroles furent comme des gifles pour Hope qui fut complètement remué. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que Fang s'était déjà jetée sur le premier imprudent qui s'était approchée de sa compagne. Puis, un bruit sourd lui brisa les tympans. Lightning venait de faire feu sur un autre ennemi qui tomba à terre, hurlant d'agonie.

- Hé oui, mon grand, ce sont des balles en argent, déclara Claire qui tira sur un autre loup qui esquiva de justesse. Fallait réfléchir avant d'essayer de me dévorer !

Ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux... Fang avait compté plus de dix individus. Comment un tel groupe de lycans n'aient pas été signalés dans les environs ? Et ils étaient loin d'être des tendres ! N'ayant plus le choix, la louve noire ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire une sélection parmi les renégats. Sans hésiter, elle enfonça violemment ses crocs dans la gorge de l'un de ses adversaires. Malgré ses cris gutturaux, elle le maintint jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lâché son dernier souffle. Désormais, une seule règle était en rigueur : tuer ou être tué.  
Complètement piégée entre trois loups, Lightning aurait voulu s'éloigner, mais la neige réduisait la rapidité de ses mouvements. Une immense bête au pelage marron bondit et la plaqua à terre. Le choc lui fit lâcher son arme à feu. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme concentra tout de même tout son pouvoir qu'elle propulsa sur son adversaire. Ce dernier fut étourdi, ayant l'impression que son cerveau était dans du coton.

Voyant complètement rouge, Fang sentit sa louve intérieure hurler de rage. Mais comme s'ils avaient senti le danger, plusieurs lycans se jetèrent sur la louve déchaînée, tentant de l'abattre avant qu'elle ne puisse sévir.  
D'immenses crocs pointus se rapprochèrent de son visage. Lightning essayait en vain de repousser son opposant, bien trop lourd pour elle. Son bras gauche était contre la gorge de son adversaire, l'empêchant de fermer sa mâchoire sur elle. De sa main libre, elle cherchait à l'aveugle son revolver.

Puis, soudain, le poids qui pesait sur Claire s'envola subitement. Elle constata avec stupéfaction que Hope s'était jeté sur son assaillant avec une rage sans pareille. Il venait de donner le contrôle à sa bête intérieure.  
Le hurlement de Fang ramena vite Lightning sur terre. Roulant sur le côté, elle attrapa son arme à feu. Puis, sans plus tarder, elle tira sur l'amas de loup qui se trouvait au-dessus de son amie. Au fond de son être, elle pouvait entendre sa louve aboyer toute sa colère. Au diable les balles en argent !

- Ôtez vos sales pattes d'elle ! grogna Claire dont les yeux étaient d'une pâleur glaciale.

Jetant son manteau dans la neige, elle s'élança comme une furie vers les créatures qui attaquaient sa compagne. Les craquements d'os et la douleur ne ralentissaient pas l'ex-shérif adjointe qui courut comme une dératée vers sa bien-aimée. Sa métamorphose fut plus rapide que jamais, ayant usé de ses dons pour accélérer le processus. Et même si tous ses membres la brûlaient pour cette mutilation, la louve blanche n'en avait cure.  
Complètement hors d'elle, Lightning ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, déchiqueté tous ces scélérats. Libérant sa bête intérieure de sa cage spirituelle, elle laissa sa louve prendre le contrôle de son être. La machine à tuer était libérée de ses entraves et réclamait le sang des impies qui avaient osé toucher sa compagne.

Telle la foudre, Claire s'abattit si vite sur ses adversaires qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de la voir venir. Plantant ses crocs, elle brisa net la nuque de l'un des loups. Puis, jetant le cadavre sur le côté, elle bondit sur le suivant. La gorge de ce dernier dans sa gueule, elle lui lacéra l'estomac de ses griffes acérées, le vidant de ses entrailles.  
Sa danse macabre était loin d'être terminée. Alors que du rouge impur tachait son pelage d'un blanc immaculé, la respiration rauque, Lightning tourna son regard assassin vers ses prochaines victimes. Ayant été témoin de la violence de la louve couleur neige, les assaillants de Fang se reculèrent tous, oreilles plaquées sur le crâne. De faibles grognements peu convaincants émanaient de leur gorge nouée par la crainte. Lorsque Lightning faisait un pas en avant, ils reculèrent.

Complètement secouée, Fang s'ébroua la tête. Puis, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Mis à part quelques égratignures et blessures légères, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur sa compagne, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La beauté de Claire avait été souillée par ces imbéciles.  
Cependant, Fang pouvait sentir son cœur palpiter face à ce qu'elle voyait. Claire était prête à tout pour la protéger. Elle s'était métamorphosée, elle avait déchaîné sa louve intérieure et elle l'avait sauvé. La noiraude aurait voulu sourire si elle le pouvait. Depuis quand avaient-elles échangé les rôles ? N'était-ce pas elle qui était éperdument amoureuse et qui était capable de faire ce genre de folie ?

Mais trêve de rêveries ! Se relevant sur ses pattes, la louve noire scruta le champ de bataille. Cinq loups jonchaient le sol, morts et bientôt froids. Aussi incroyable que de voir Lightning se changer en animal, Hope était en train d'abattre une sixième victime. Malgré sa petite taille, le jeune garçon dévoilait déjà un potentiel fou. C'était un dominant, peut-être même un futur Alpha, songea Fang.  
Aussi vite que l'éclair, la louve blanche fondit sur une autre proie, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Sans même se laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, à peine sa victime à l'agonie qu'elle se jeta déjà sur le suivant. Lightning était devenue une véritable machine à tuer.

_- Claire ?_ appela Fang, inquiète.

Aucune réponse. Sa compagne continuait sa tuerie sans la moindre pitié.

Comprenant que son amie ne discernait plus très bien ce qui l'entourait. Fang s'empressa de rejoindre Hope. Ce dernier, tout comme les autres loups restants, scrutait Lightning avec terreur. Attrapant le garçon par le col comme un petit louveteau, Fang le tira de force. Obligé de suivre sa camarade, il marcha lentement tout en continuant d'observer la tueuse blanche.  
Après avoir éloigné Hope du combat, la louve noire grogna doucement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger d'ici. Claire étant complètement hors de contrôle, elle risquerait de blesser Hope dans sa frénésie. Pour le cas de Fang, elle ne risquait strictement rien avec sa femelle. Un lycanthrope était incapable de blesser sa compagne ou son compagnon.

Le temps que Fang revienne auprès de Lightning, celle-ci avait déjà réduit à néant le camp adverse. Mais étrangement, la louve blanche continuait de déchiqueter et à mutiler les cadavres.

_- Claire ?_ appela encore la noiraude. _Ça suffit maintenant ! Ils sont morts, tu m'entends ?_

Aucune réaction. Ne pouvant plus voir ce spectacle, la fille de Fargas se jeta face à sa compagne et la bouscula afin de l'interrompre durant son massacre morbide.

_- Ils sont morts ! Tu les as tous tués, Claire ! C'est fini !_

Toisant furieusement sa congénère, Lightning émit un grondement sourd. Mais la louve noire ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle se redressa fièrement, défiant sa compagne. Les iris d'un bleu presque blanc la fusillaient durement.  
Malgré les menaces, Fang réduit la distance qui les séparait. Puis, en toute confiance, elle tendit le cou avant d'engouffrer sa gueule sous la tête de son amie. Doucement, elle frotta sa tête contre le poitrail de cette dernière d'un mouvement tendre, presque sensuel. La louve noire pouvait sentir les vibrations provenant des grognements de Claire. Mais ces derniers s'atténuaient doucement et s'éteignirent dans le silence de la montagne.  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Lightning qui frotta sa gueule contre sa compagne. Ravie de ce retour d'affection, Fang lui lécha le museau, les yeux rieurs. Sa compagne claqua sa mâchoire afin de la réprimander. Amusée, la fille de Fargas réitéra son geste avec insolence et malice, ce qui provoqua un grognement désapprobateur de la part de sa camarade.

Sans plus attendre, Fang roula sur le dos, gueule ouverte et la langue dehors. Puis, se remettant sur ses pattes, elle accroupit l'avant de son corps et remua joyeusement sa queue. Une invitation à jouer.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, Lightning se jeta sur sa compagne. Toutes deux roulèrent dans la neige, chahutant joyeusement. S'en suivit d'une course-poursuite excitante dont les deux louves se délectèrent avec plaisir. Pendant une dizaine de minutes de chamailleries enfantines, Fang finit par s'installer au-dessus de son adversaire. Témoignant fièrement de sa domination, elle nargua la perdante.  
Contre toute attente, Claire ne tenta pas de renverser le pouvoir. Au contraire, elle lécha affectueusement la gueule de sa compagne. C'était bien la seule avec qui elle acceptait de se soumettre volontiers. Alors que Fang se couchait doucement sur elle, elle en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

Mais soudainement, une ombre passa au-dessus des deux louves. Levant les yeux, elles découvrirent que Hope les observait avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'incompréhension. La tête penchée sur le côté, il tentait certainement de savoir ce qu'elles fabriquaient.  
Remuant la queue, Fang sauta sur le jeune loup qui se recroquevilla, effrayé. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la lycan ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mordillant ses oreilles pour jouer, elle sautilla ensuite dans la neige, l'invitant au petit jeu que les loups adoraient tant. L'hésitation du nouveau amusa la noiraude qui n'avait plus qu'une seule envie désormais : le tourner en bourrique.  
À nouveau, elle jeta son camarade à terre. Et dès qu'il se relevait, elle recommençait son numéro. Au bout de la troisième fois, Hope préféra ne pas se relever. Face à si peu de combativité, Fang soupira et alla se coucher près du jeune mâle pour mâchouiller ses oreilles.

_- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là_, grommela Lightning qui se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de son amie.  
- _Ne sois pas jalouse_, railla la louve noire qui ne cessa pas d'embêter le petit nouveau.  
- _Tu vas le traumatiser.  
- Vraiment ?_

Malicieusement, la noiraude se mit à lécher l'oreille droite de Hope. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Claire se jeta au-dessus de Fang d'un grondement exacerbé. Par sa posture dominante, elle rappelait à la louve noire où était sa place. En l'occurrence, elle lui rappelait qu'elle était sa compagne.

_- Contente de te retrouver_, déclara Fang en se blottissant contre cette dernière.

Tournant son regard sur les corps froids un peu plus loin, Lightning n'arrivait pas à comprendre la folie meurtrière qui l'avait saisie. Elle avait eu un si grand désir de protéger son amie que tout c'était embrouillé dans son esprit. Au final, elle était devenue spectatrice de sa rage animale. Ou avait-elle réellement participé à ce massacre ?

_- Ne recommence plus jamais ça_, soupira Claire en posant la tête sur les pattes de sa compagne. _J'ai cru mourir...  
- Oh, je comprends tout à fait ce que cela fait d'avoir une petite-amie bornée et téméraire_, se moqua Fang.  
- _Désolée..._

Soulagée que cette histoire se soit bien terminée, la louve constata avec ravissement que la neige avait nettoyé le beau pelage de Lightning. Elle était à nouveau aussi blanche que la pureté de son âme. Et les rayons du soleil faisaient lui les reflets rosâtres sur ce poil magnifique. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne se transforme pas plus souvent, songea la noiraude.

Au loin, le corps mutilé des loups reprirent forme humaine. Posément, Fang décida d'aller inspecter les individus. Leur agressivité était particulièrement étrange et leur comportement était bien hors des normes d'une meute de lycans. Sous les regards inquisiteurs de Lightning et de Hope, la louve noire retourna sur le champ de bataille.  
L'odeur du sang régnait partout dans l'atmosphère. Heureusement, le vent et le froid empêcher cette senteur de devenir trop écœurante. Hommes et femmes dormaient éternellement dans la neige rouge, certains complètement méconnaissables. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la louve, fut d'étrange marque sur la peau de ces étrangers. On aurait dit des hématomes de couleur noire avec une pointe de rouge sur le contour. Une blessure qu'un lycanthrope n'aurait pu infliger et encore moins un humain. Qu'était-ce donc ?  
Parmi tous ces individus, aucun visage n'était familier à Fang. Et pourtant, étant la fille de l'Alpha d'Oerba, elle en avait rencontré du monde durant les rencontres inter-meutes. Puis, son attention fut particulièrement attirée par un tatouage se trouvant sur le torse d'un homme, une tête de loup hurlant à la lune. Il n'était pas rare qu'une meute de lycans décide de dévoiler leur appartenance via ce genre de peinture. Mais... Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu quelque part ?

_- Il y a un problème ?_ questionna Lightning qui sentait la perplexité de la noiraude.  
- _Ce sont des loups de Nautilus pour la plupart_, révéla Fang sous la surprise.  
- _Attends, ce n'est pas logique. Et que feraient-ils ici ? Surtout que cette meute est réputée pour être pacifique justement ?_

Là était tout le problème. Il leur manquait les pièces les plus importantes du puzzle. La louve noire aurait bien tenté de flairer une odeur suspecte sur les victimes, mais le sang était bien trop présent dans l'atmosphère. Impossible de détecter quoi que ce soit dans cet amas de cadavres.  
Un étrange rayon de lumière éblouit Fang qui dut plisser les paupières. Secouant la tête, elle se rendit compte que l'éclat persistait. Interloquée, elle leva le museau dans la direction de l'objet brillant. Son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Tout parut se passer au ralenti dans l'esprit de la louve noire qui se retourna brutalement vers ses deux camarades. Son cerveau semblait s'embrouiller dans le feu de l'action, l'empêchant de trouver ses mots.

_- Courez !_ cria-t-elle finalement.

Un projectile se planta dans les côtes de la fille de Fargas qui lâcha un terrible couinement. Lightning et Hope bondirent sur leurs pattes, stupéfaits et sur leur garde. Au loin, l'ex-shérif adjointe pouvait remarquer du mouvement. C'était des humains... et ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents !  
Immédiatement, Claire poussa son jeune protégé afin de lui intimer de bouger. Fang décida d'ouvrir la marche et partit comme une fusée dans la direction opposée des assaillants. Elle fut suivie de près par ses amis. Très vite, Lightning arriva à son niveau, scrutant l'endroit où le projectile avait atteint sa compagne.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
- _Tout va bien, j'ai juste été surprise_, répondit Fang afin de rassurer son amie.  
- _Qui sont ces types ?  
- Braconnier ? Autorité locale ? Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce sont des chasseurs de loups-garous.  
- Ton petit doigt, hein ? Et je suppose qu'il ne se trompe jamais... Et merde !_

Sans regarder derrière eux, les trois lycans dévalèrent la montagne à vive allure. Mais leur course folle prit fin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un immense ravin. Les deux louves freinèrent de justesse sur le rebord. Mais Hope, encore un peu maladroit sous sa forme animale, continua la glissade. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux protectrices le rattrapèrent à temps.  
Rapidement, Fang analysa les options qui s'offraient à eux. Ils avaient le choix de longer la crevasse soit par la droite, soit par la gauche. Derrière eux, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation malsaine des chasseurs se rapprocher. Plus de temps à perdre, ils allaient donc prendre le chemin...

Brutalement, la louve noire s'effondra dans la neige, comme essoufflée. La respiration difficile, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Alors qu'elle tentait de bouger ses pattes, ces dernières ne répondirent plus aux appels de son cerveau. D'ailleurs, elle devait sérieusement se concentrer pour rester éveiller. Un anesthésiant, voilà ce qu'était le petit missile. Il me manquait plus que cela !

_- Fang !_ fit Lightning en se rapprochant de sa compagne.  
- _Ce n'est pas bon du tout_, commenta Fang d'un rire nerveux. _Il faut que Hope et toi partiez.  
- Et te laisser derrière ? Jamais !_

Instinctivement, Claire se positionna au-dessus de son amie, se tournant dans la direction où les chasseurs ne tarderont pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Fang aurait pu se sentir touchée par la réaction de cette dernière, mais le moment n'était plus aux sentiments. Sa bien-aimée se mettait inutilement en danger alors qu'elle pouvait fuir vers la sécurité.

_- Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux, ils sont trop nombreux_, grogna la louve noire. _Laisse-moi et va-t-en !  
- Plutôt mourir que de te laisser là !_ répliqua furieusement Lightning qui ne pouvait pas songer une seule seconde abandonner la noiraude.  
- _Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute !  
- Fang, si tu meurs, je meurs ! Point barre !_

Sa femelle était vraiment butée, pensa Fang avec amertume. Mais dans sa situation, elle aurait fait exactement la même chose. Oh, Seigneur, leur obstination allait les mener à leur perte !

Tout d'un coup, Lightning se rappela de la présence de Hope lorsque ce dernier se positionna à ses côtés, près lui aussi, à défendre Fang. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il était encore bien trop jeune et il ne devait rien à la noiraude, encore moins offrir sa vie.  
Se mettant à gronder méchamment, Claire poussa le jeune loup de la tête. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas son geste, revint se repositionner. Après deux tentatives pour le repousser, la louve blanche aboya littéralement sur son camarade, cherchant à le mordre. Apeuré et totalement perdu, Hope se recula, les oreilles en arrière. Sa nouvelle amie l'attaqua à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il décida de fuir.  
Cela brisait le cœur de Lightning de blesser ainsi ce pauvre garçon. Mais cela n'était pas son combat, il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour des étrangères.

_- Tu as bien fait_, rassura Fang qui pouvait sentir la peine de sa compagne. _En fuyant, il a augmenté ses chances de survie._

Revenant à ses esprits, Claire se remit dans un était combatif. Elle allait peut-être bientôt débuter le combat le plus important de sa vie. Peut-être son dernier, peut-être pas. Frémissant d'excitation et d'appréhension, elle racla nerveusement ses griffes dans la neige. Sa vie et plus important encore, celle de Fang étaient entre ses mains. L'erreur n'était pas une option. C'était la victoire ou rien.

Les hommes apparurent à l'horizon. Immédiatement, Lightning se recourba en position d'attaque, dévoilant ses crocs. Tout en grognant, elle analysait ses futurs opposants. Ils étaient six en tout, armé de sniper, fusil de chasse et certainement d'autres armements. Ce dernier pouvait l'abattre à distance, il fallait qu'elle soit rapide.  
Lentement, Claire se déplaça sur le côté. Il ne fallait pas que Fang se prenne une balle perdue. Dans son état de faiblesse, toute l'attention sera portée sur sa compagne se tenant encore debout et plus furieuse que jamais. Les canons pointèrent la louve blanche, brisant le silence de la montagne par le son distinct d'une balle entrant dans la chambre, prête à être propulsée.

_- Claire... _gémit faiblement Fang. _Je t'aime.  
- Je le sais._

Un coup de feu retentit, résonnant en écho dans les hautes gorges de la montagne. Bondissant si rapidement, Lightning n'était plus qu'un éclair blanc. Elle fonça à vive allure sur le premier individu sur la gauche. Immédiatement, ce dernier tira sur le prédateur. Raté. Un deuxième tire. Encore raté.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'une troisième tentative que la fureur aveuglante se fondit sur lui. Plantant ses crocs dans la chair de son ennemi, Lightning le jeta contre un arbre. Les humains étaient fragiles, elle n'avait pas besoin de les tuer. Si elle arrivait à les blesser suffisamment pour les rendre inoffensifs, cela lui permettrait de remporter plus aisément la partie.  
Tournant la tête, la louve choisit sa nouvelle cible. En un fragment de seconde, elle se trouvait déjà en face de son adversaire et lui avait arraché le bras. Sous ses hurlements d'horreur, elle profita de la stupeur générale pour continuer sa chasse. Hâtivement, elle repéra la personne la plus proche.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi !

Se figeant sur place, Lightning se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Un vieillard se tenait au-dessus de Fang, un couteau à la main. Mais le souffle de la louve disparut littéralement lorsqu'elle identifia l'individu. Ce visage ravagé par le temps et par les combats, mais où brûlaient toujours les flammes de la volonté dans les yeux. Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà rencontré à... Bodum ! C'était le chef des chasseurs, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement.

Soudain, Lightning sentit quelque chose se planter dans sa cuisse gauche. Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser distraire aussi facilement ? Le temps pressait désormais ! Avant que le sérum ne fasse effet, elle devait réduire à néant ses adversaires.  
Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, son instinct lui intimait de déchiqueter le vieil homme qui se tenait près de la louve noire. Sans même réfléchir, la lycan fonça tête baissée sur sa cible. Mais son adversaire l'attendait de pied ferme. Lorsqu'elle jaillit sur lui, le chasseur en profita pour enfoncer sa lame dans ses côtes.

Dans un hurlement déchirant, Lightning tomba sur son ennemi. Tous deux chutèrent sur la neige et leur glissade les poussa directement dans le précipice. La louve aurait voulu planter ses griffes dans le sol afin d'avoir une prise, mais l'anesthésiant commençait déjà à faire effet sur son esprit et son corps. De toute manière, le vieillard s'accrochait frénétiquement à son pelage, préférant la mort que de laisser la vie à une monstruosité.  
Tombant à grande vitesse, le corps de la bête se fracassa contre un rocher. Heureusement, la neige amortissait le choc. Ou était-ce peut-être parce que Lightning ne sentait plus son corps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle continuait de dégringoler, s'écrasant rocher sur rocher. Durant combien de temps allait donc encore durer la chute ?  
Claire n'eut pas le temps d'y songer. Son esprit s'embruma en même temps sa vision. Puis, elle fut engloutie par les ténèbres de l'inconscience ou de l'éternité ?

.

Le crépitement d'un feu crachait à l'oreille de la louve blanche. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de ses songes en gémissant doucement. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'esquisser un mouvement, elle le regretta immédiatement. Toutes les parties de son corps lui étaient affreusement douloureuses. Dans un effort titanesque, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Malheureusement, sa vision était complètement floue. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. La seule valeur sûre était la lumière qui émanait des flammes. Et même si elle clignait plusieurs fois des paupières, elle était incapable de voir avec netteté. Où était-elle ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Se rappelant des derniers événements, une crise d'angoisse empoigna la louve qui crut suffoquer. Frénétiquement, elle fit des appels mentaux à sa compagne. Rien. Aucune réponse. Non... Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.  
Lightning hurla intérieurement toute sa haine et son désespoir. Mais se reprenant, elle essayait de se raisonner avec le peu de logique qu'il lui restait. Peut-être que Fang était trop loin pour l'entendre ? Peut-être avait-elle volontairement ou involontairement fermé son esprit ? Peut-être que... Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte !  
Plus que de la terreur, une détresse sans nom l'attirait langoureusement vers la dépression. Même si Lightning faisait tout pour se rassurer, pour se calmer et se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Rien. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle était comme un voyant qui venait de perdre la vue. Elle venait de perdre sa seule lumière, celle qui l'éloignait des ténèbres obscures où dormaient ses pires démons. La seule pour qui elle était heureuse de se réveiller chaque matin, afin de croiser son merveilleux visage, son rire si enivrant et son sourire si chavirant.  
Non, Claire ne devait pas se laisser emporter par de telle supposition. Fang était en vie. Elle devait l'être. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Jamais !

- Tu te réveilles enfin ? fit une voix masculine.

Prise par surprise, Claire faillit sursauter. Se tournant vers la source du son, elle découvrit une silhouette. Impossible d'identifier l'étranger, sa vue ne le lui permettait guère. Peu rassurée, la louve aurait voulu se relever, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu ne devrais pas te relever, tu sais, reprit l'étranger d'un ton neutre. Tu as sacrément été amochée.

Qui était-il ? Et que lui voulait-il ? Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre correctement les paroles de son interlocuteur.

Malgré les recommandations, l'ex-shérif adjointe tenta tout de même encore à se mouvoir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que ses pattes étaient liées. Alors qu'elle voulait user de ses crocs pour se défaire de ses liens, elle découvrit avec désappointement qu'elle était muselée. Contrariée, Lightning émit un grognement sourd.

- Désolé, je devais prendre mes précautions, expliqua l'inconnu en soupirant. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre le fait que je préfère ne prendre aucun risque avec une créature de ta carrure.

S'avouant vaincue, Claire relâcha tous ses muscles. De toute manière, elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'il lui arriverait désormais. Elle venait de perdre son unique étoile en ce bas-monde. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. D'abord sa mère, son père, puis Serah. Et maintenant Fang... Après mûre réflexion, la louve aurait préféré mourir durant sa descente mortelle.  
Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le dos de la lycan, un peu plus loin. C'était celui d'un homme. Les poils de la louve se redressèrent sur son échine lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix du vieillard. Comment avait-il pu survivre à une telle chute ? Elle se trouvait donc entre les griffes des chasseurs.

Le désir de mort disparut immédiatement dans le cœur de la louve, remplacée par une haine sans nom. Ces salopards avaient tué sa compagne. Tant qu'un souffle de vie survivait dans ses poumons, elle se jura de venger Fang. Tous, elle les trouvera tous et fera couler leur sang afin d'abreuver sa rage.  
Petit à petit, les alentours gagnaient en netteté. C'était déjà un bon début, songea la lycan qui se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait au fond d'une grotte. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la nuit étoilée. Il s'était donc écoulé par mal d'heures après l'affrontement.

- Que signifie donc tout ceci ? gronda le vieux chasseur d'une voix rauque à cause du froid.  
- Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter ainsi, vieil homme, commenta l'étranger avec froideur. Tu risquerais d'aggraver tes blessures.  
- Détachez-moi immédiatement !

Il y avait donc une nouvelle équation dans le plan de Lightning. L'inconnu n'était apparemment pas un ami du tueur de loups. Cela augmentait ses chances de fuite dans ce cas. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il désirait.  
Doucement, la louve se tortilla afin de tenter de croiser les deux hommes dans son champ de vision. Son cœur cessa immédiatement de battre dans sa poitrine face à ce qu'elle découvrit.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre! Alors quel genre d'émotion cela a éveillé chez vous? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voili voilou, enfin le 3ème chapitre de WHB! Merci pour vos commentaires, comme d'hab' c'est un plaisir d'avoir votre avis et vos encouragement. Désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout les reviews, car ayant pris du retard, je ne me rappelais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou non. Dans tous les cas, un grand merci!  
Maintenant, je vais tranquillement vous laisser lire en espérant que cette suite vous plaira ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si un marteau frappait son crâne à intervalle irrégulier. La douleur était si foudroyante que Fang aurait voulu hurler pour tenter de se soulager un peu. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, la louve noire se rendit compte qu'elle était fermement enchaînée. Pire encore, elle se trouvait littéralement dans une cage en acier.  
Malgré la pénombre de l'habitacle, Fang n'avait aucune difficulté à entrevoir son environnement. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une fourgonnette. Et à en voir par les secousses qui faisaient tanguer sa prison, le véhicule était sur la route. Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? Où l'emmenaient-ils ?

Fang laissa ses questions momentanément de côté. Elle avait plus important à se soucier : sa compagne. Lorsque la lycan tenta un contact mental avec cette dernière, il lui fut impossible de ressentir sa présence. La distance qui les séparait, était certainement trop grande pour leur don commun. Mais la louve noire savait pertinemment qu'un souffle de vie régnait encore dans les poumons de Lightning. Sinon, elle aurait senti un immense vide au fond de son cœur. Si grand que même sa louve ne pourrait cesser de pleurer.  
Soudain, la fille de Fargas réalisa une chose : Claire n'était pas au courant de ce sentiment. Ayant leur lien momentanément coupé à cause des kilomètres qui les éloignaient, l'ex-shérif adjointe devait être morte d'inquiétude. Pire encore, elle devait la croire morte.

Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir Claire folle d'angoisse, Fang aurait voulu briser ses entraves et partir à sa recherche. Mais cela lui était impossible. Son corps était encore à moitié endormi à cause de l'anesthésie. Et de toute manière, même si elle le voulait, elle n'arriverait pas à briser cette cage. Pour l'heure, elle devait économiser un maximum de forces afin d'être prête à la première occasion de fuite qui s'offrirait à elle.

Alors qu'elle bougeait son cou, un cliquetis attira son attention. Tournant la tête sur le côté, la louve se rappela que c'était son collier, le présent que sa compagne lui avait offert alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune. Fang ne se séparait jamais de ce cadeau et à chaque fois qu'elle le retirait, elle avait l'impression d'être incomplète. Ce détail avait beaucoup amusé Lightning, mais la touchait également.  
Un jour, sa compagne avait décidé de changer la corde du collier par un fil extensible. Ainsi, lorsque Fang prenait sa forme animale, elle n'était plus obligée de retirer le bijou – chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer. Face à cette idée, la fille de Fargas avait presque bondi de joie. Désormais, quelles que soient les circonstances, elle aura toujours son porte-bonheur sur elle.

_ Seigneur, faites qu'elle ne commette pas une erreur irréparable_, songea Fang avec appréhension, connaissant parfaitement sa partenaire. _Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger, Claire..._

.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, paniqué face à cette révélation. Le souffle difficile, Lightning tentait de se raisonner. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à cela. Et pourtant, le froid contre son pelage, lui mordillant mesquinement la peau, la rappelait à la dure réalité. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas lui mentir, si ?  
Le chasseur de lycans se débattit un instant, puis il réussit à sa redresser en position assise. Son visage était lacéré de partout et sous son immense manteau, il devait y avoir de multitudes de blessures, certainement des côtes brisées. Grimaçant de douleur, le vieillard tenta de s'installer confortablement, mais avoir les mains ligotées dans le dos, rendait l'opération plus complexe.  
Puis, le vieil homme tourna un regard assassin vers l'étranger. Assis sur une pierre, le gardien des prisonniers se tenait près du feu. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le corps penché en avant, les yeux de l'individu semblaient vides, perdus dans le néant.

- Votre visage m'est familier, grommela le vieil homme, suspicieux.  
- On a la mémoire courte, vieillard ? railla l'inconnu d'une voix sans vie. On oublie donc les vieux amis, Gordon ?  
- John... John Farron... Impossible, tu... Tu es mort !

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil de ses prisonniers, John détourna son regard des flammes dansantes. Son expression était vide, sans la moindre passion, sans la moindre vie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts et ébouriffés. Une barbe naissante témoignait du peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à son aspect physique. Il était même plus maigre que dans les souvenirs de Claire. Cet homme aurait parfaitement pu être un zombie ambulant. Un corps sans âme, sans vie, sans but. Et pourtant, il était là et il respirait encore !

Des milliers de questions tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de la louve blanche. Des interrogations qui ne cessaient de grandir et de la tourmenter. Pourtant, elle se rappelait encore parfaitement le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. C'était même ses grands-parents qui le lui avaient appris sans le moindre chagrin sur le visage.  
Ayant quitté la route, sa voiture avait bravé la barrière de sécurité avant de s'écrouler dans un ravin. Le choc de la chute provoqua une explosion. À tel point que le corps de l'accidenté n'était même plus identifiable. Un détail qui n'avait pas semblé bien important pour Claire. Car au moment de cette nouvelle, ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune adolescente était de devoir annoncer cette tragédie à sa cadette.

Divers sentiments prirent Lightning d'assaut. La colère, l'incompréhension, le soulagement... La lycan ne savait pas comment prendre cette révélation. Pourquoi son père était-il encore en vie ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à retrouver ses filles ? Claire ne savait pas si elle devait haïr l'homme devant le feu ou se sentir heureuse de le retrouver.

- Tu n'as pas pris une seule ride... constata le vieil homme avec désappointement.

Cette remarque attira l'attention de Lightning qui dévisagea son géniteur. Malgré les ravages de la dépression, de l'alcool et de son maigre poids, ce dernier paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années, trente ans tout au plus. Et pourtant, cela n'était pas logique. Cet homme devait être bien plus âgé que cela. À le regarder, on aurait pu croire que John faisait partie de la même génération que sa fille qui n'avait que vingt-deux ans.  
Mais un autre détail attisa les interrogations de la louve blanche. Le vieillard ou Gordon comme l'avait appelé son père, semblait connaître ce dernier. Une idée percuta finalement Lightning qui se sentit bête de ne pas avoir réagi à l'époque. Lors de sa première rencontre avec le chasseur de lycans, ce dernier lui avait craché une phrase précise avant de tirer sa révérence : « Finalement, tu es bien la fille de ton père. » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas percuté sur cette déclaration à ce moment-là ?

- Je le sais, concéda faiblement John d'un sourire morne. Qui aurait cru qu'on soit allé au lycée ensemble, toi et moi ? Tu m'as l'air prêt pour la retraite.  
- Tu étais comme un frère pour moi, répondit Gordon avec amertume. On avait les mêmes idéaux. On devait rendre ce monde meilleur ensemble. Tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous. Mais tu as préféré nous trahir pour ces monstres.  
- Tout comme toi, j'ai été aveuglé par ce que l'on nous inculquait depuis notre plus jeune âge. Tout comme toi, je pensais que les lycanthropes étaient des abominations sur cette terre, que leur existence était un péché en soi. Mais cela est fini, Gordon. J'ai ouvert les yeux.

Gordon siffla entre ses dents, moqueur. Puis, il gloussa d'un rire peu avenant envers son ancien camarade. Son regard se posa sur ce dernier avec pitié et dégoût. Ce témoignage d'affection ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à son interlocuteur qui resta de marbre.

- Évite les grands discours, ricana le vieil homme. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est à cause de cette femme, cette impie !  
- Surveille ta langue, vieillard, ou je te la ferais avaler, menaça John dont le regard s'était allumé de braise.  
- Oh, j'ai touché une corde sensible, il semblerait !

Assistant à l'échange, Lightning écoutait la conversation sans se faire remarquer, cherchant en vain à glaner quelques informations sur son paternel. Ce dernier était étroitement lié aux chasseurs de lycanthropes. Peut-être même en avait-il chassé dans sa jeunesse ? Mais il s'était reconverti, reconnaissant certainement son mauvais jugement. Est-ce que sa mère était-elle réellement à l'origine de ce changement d'opinion ? Fang n'avait-elle pas mentionné que leur père était très proche ?

- Elle n'était qu'une putain d'impie ! cracha Gordon avec animosité et provocation. Tout comme tes filles !

Lightning redressa les oreilles lorsque son père se leva d'un bond. Sans prendre attention aux blessures du vieillard, il empoigna ce dernier par le col avant de le plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse avec violence. Son regard assassin dévisageait les yeux rieurs. Malgré la douleur, le chasseur se délectait de la réaction de son interlocuteur, ravi d'avoir touché dans le mille.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, gronda le père de Claire avec férocité.  
- Je n'ai pas la patience de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de dire la vérité, rétorqua Gordon sans se dépêtre de son sourire narquois. D'ailleurs, comment vont tes deux filles, hein ?  
- Cela ne te regarde pas !  
- Vraiment ? Ou en réalité, tu n'en as aucune idée ?

À bout, John envoya son poing dans la figure de son ancien camarade. Ce dernier tomba à terre en riant. Crachant le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, Gordon se releva avec un air de défi. Alors qu'il continuait sa petite comédie provocatrice, il récupéra lentement la dague qu'il avait extirpée de sa botte durant l'altercation.  
Malgré la rage que l'on pouvait croire naître en John, rien sur son visage ne le montrait. Comme figé dans le marbre, aucune expression n'arrivait à se dessiner sur ses traits sévères.  
La lame dissimulée dans son dos, le vieillard découpait tranquillement ses liens tout en déclarant :

- Tu sais, je les ai rencontrées tes deux gamines.

Le corps de John se tendit abruptement. Gardant un visage impassible, il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait osé s'approcher de ses enfants. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient nerveusement. Il dut réprimer son envie de ruer le vieil homme de coups. Car malgré le calme qui transparaissait sur lui, il se savait être un homme impulsif et impétueux.

- De très belles jeunes femmes, je dois dire, continua Gordon, ravi d'attiser l'intérêt de son ravisseur.  
- Si tu as touché un seul de leurs cheveux, je vais te...  
- Des menaces, des menaces... Change un peu de disque, veux-tu ?

Intérieurement, Gordon riait à gorge déployée. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de sa rencontre avec Lightning Farron. Il se souvenait avoir kidnappé la demoiselle afin de la prendre en otage. Et face à son manque de coopération, il avait même dû lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule. Mais cela n'était qu'un petit détail qu'il omettrait de dire au père de la concernée. Le chasseur cherchait à gagner du temps en provoquant son ravisseur, mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser s'il voulait rester en vie.

- On va dire qu'avec ta fille aînée, nous n'étions pas vraiment en bon terme, reprit le vieillard en haussant les épaules. Après tout, elle a hérité de ton sale caractère.

Tout comme Gordon, Lightning se souvenait parfaitement de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu. Alors que les deux hommes oubliaient presque son existence, la louve tentait en vain de se défaire de ses liens. Une seule envie la tiraillait en ce moment même : elle voulait égorger le vieil homme. Cet assassin qui avait participé à la perte de Fang.  
Soudain, le père de Claire s'accroupit juste devant le chasseur. Retenant son souffle, ce dernier s'attendait à de nouvelles représailles. Mais rien ne vint. Interloqué, il dévisagea celui qui avait trahi les chasseurs de lycans, son ordre. À cet instant, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres mornes de John Farron.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile, Gordon ? demanda-t-il avant d'abattre son poing contre la joue du vieillard.

Ce dernier s'écroula encore à terre. Tranquillement, le père de Lightning le tourna sur le ventre, dévoilant la dague dissimulée. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retira l'arme à son prisonnier avant de remettre ce dernier sur le dos.  
Jouant avec la lame bien aiguisée, John lorgnait son regard sur la gorge du chasseur. Puis, il reprit :

- Tu n'étais pas en bon terme avec ma fille aînée ? Puis-je en connaître les raisons ?  
- Me prendrais-tu pour un fou ? rétorqua Gordon, outré. Plutôt mourir que de t'offrir cette satisfaction.  
- Alors tu vas mourir, Gordon. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta parole pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Tout d'un coup, une étrange aura noire émana du père de Lightning. Claire sentit l'angoisse l'empoigner à cette vision. D'une couleur aussi sombre que les ténèbres, cette étrange brume revêtait quelques reflets rouge sang. Lentement, comme la caresse de la mort, elle se rapprochait de sa victime, plus précisément de la tête de Gordon. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir l'apercevoir et continuait de fixer son interlocuteur, incrédule. Mais Lightning ne rêvait pas, tout comme l'aura chamanique, elle voyait l'étrange pouvoir de son père.  
La brume ténébreuse s'insinua dans la bouche, les narines et les oreilles de Gordon. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, gémit de douleur. Son corps était secoué de violents spasmes alors que la magie continuait son intrusion vers son cerveau.

- Je n'ai pas vieilli, Gordon, murmura John avec amertume. Je n'ai pas vieilli parce que je suis maudis...

Alors que les ténèbres se répandaient petit à petit dans toute la caverne, John ferma les yeux, visualisant les souvenirs de son ancien camarade. Rouvrant à nouveau les paupières, il grommela faiblement :

- Tu lui as tiré dessus...

Les gémissements de Gordon se firent plus puissants, plus agonisants. On aurait dit que ce dernier était en train de subir l'une des pires tortures.

Sentant cette aura maléfique se rapprocher d'elle, Lightning ne put s'empêcher de se débattre. Par tous les moyens, elle essaya de s'éloigner de cette magie obscure. Mais son agitation attira également l'attention de son père qui la toisa étrangement. Son intérêt pour la louve était si grand qu'il en vain même à libérer son prisonnier des griffes de son sombre pouvoir.

- Tu peux la voir ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

La froideur dans la voix de son paternel, glaça le sang de Claire qui se serait enfuie si elle avait pu. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas cette option devant elle. Elle n'en avait pas du tout même !

- Reprends forme humaine, louve, intima John sans bouger de sa place.

Agacée, Lightning le défia du regard. Elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de cet homme qui avait sans la moindre culpabilité, abandonné ses deux filles. Certes, cette magie était bien peu rassurante, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se plierait aux quatre volontés de son père.

- Je t'ai dit de reprendre forme humaine ! gronda ce dernier en perdant patience et qui tendit la main en direction de la lycan.

La brume obscure prit Lightning dans une étreinte glaciale. Rapidement, elle sentit tous ses muscles se débattre frénétiquement à ce contact. La chair lui brûlait atrocement et contre son gré, elle... Elle était en train de muter.  
Cela était impossible ! Même un chaman ne pouvait pas forcer un lycanthrope de changer de forme. Il pouvait dans le meilleur des cas, l'y encourager, mais cela était loin de l'obligation. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait. Les os de Claire commencèrent à craquer lentement et douloureusement. Une métamorphose bien plus lente que d'habitude. Une métamorphose anormale...  
Malgré les couinements de la bête, John ne cessa pas. Il n'avait jamais été remarqué pour sa grande patience. Et lorsqu'il exigeait quelque chose, il aimait que cela soit fait dans la minute qui suivait.

- Lightning ? fit une voix à l'entrée de la grotte.

Les deux Farron se figèrent face à cette interruption. Sentant que la magie s'était légèrement retirée, Claire en profita pour maintenir sa forme animale, usant de ses dons chamaniques. De son côté, John s'était lentement redressé, sur ses gardes. Il joua agilement avec la dague qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, tout en avançant lentement vers la louve.  
Une silhouette se dessina vers l'entrée, s'agrandissant en même temps que l'individu se rapprochait. L'aura noire s'était éloignée de Lightning en tournoyer autour de son propriétaire. Un frisson traversa l'échine de la louve. On aurait dit que cette magie se mouvait d'elle-même, qu'elle possédait sa propre autonomie.

Lorsque l'inconnu entra dans le champ de vision de John, ce dernier sembla légèrement surpris. Méfiant, il resta tout de même en position de combat.

- Fenris ? questionna-t-il avec surprise. Tu es Fenris Yun.

Muni également d'une grosse veste de ski et d'un immense sac, le fils de Fargas dévisagea son interlocuteur. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux de jais dépassaient de sa grande capuche. Son regard d'un vert profond scrutait la grotte avec beaucoup de minutie.  
Sans crier gare, Fenris s'élança vers le père de Lightning et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la figure. Renversé sur le derrière, John posa la main sur sa joue avant de grommeler :

- Je suppose que je l'avais mérité celle-là.  
- Depuis le temps que je te la devais ! grogna le lycan d'une rage froide avant de se tourner vers la louve blanche. Lightning ! Bon sang, John, comment peux-tu faire ça à ta... Bref !

Rapidement, le nouvel arrivant s'empressa de défaire les liens de sa camarade. Le père de Claire le laissa faire sans broncher et se releva gentiment.  
Une fois libre, Lightning étira ses membres engourdis par les blessures et le froid. Ravi de constater que celle-ci était loin d'être mourante, Fenris se redressa tranquillement avant de demander :

- Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ? Votre appel, qui disait que vous aviez besoin de renfort, n'était pas très compréhensif.

Tournant le regard vers son sauveur, Lightning sentit son cœur la pincer, frappée une nouvelle fois par la ressemble du frère et de la sœur Yun. Mais elle ne se laissa pas chuter dans ses tourmentes, l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement.  
Seul l'Alpha pouvait communiquer par la pensée avec les autres membres de sa meute. Mais Claire possédait un autre avantage grâce à l'héritage de sa mère. Et grâce au lien de meute qui la liait au frère de Fang, Lightning put lui envoyer les images des deux derniers jours. La rencontre avec Hope, la nuit dans la cabane, l'attaque des loups de Nautilus et la disparition de Fang...

Contre toute attente, Fenris frappa rageusement la paroi rocheuse qui s'effrita sous la puissance de son coup. Une colère sans nom émanait du lycan dont la respiration était rauque, sauvage. Cette réaction surprit Lightning. Elle savait les deux frères et sœurs peu proches l'un de l'autre, voire même distants. L'emportement du lycan était étonnant de par sa nature calme. Cette crise de rage mit également John sur ses gardes, serrant fortement le manche de son couteau.  
Posant son front contre la pierre froide, Fenris prenait plusieurs grandes inspirations afin de s'apaiser. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de Lightning le caresser afin de lui permettre de retrouver sa sérénité. Lentement, il tourna le regard vers la compagne de sa sœur.

- Elle n'est pas morte... murmura le loup-garou avec certitude. Je peux sentir ta peine, mais sache que Fang n'est pas morte. Si c'était le cas, nous et toute la meute, on sentirait le déchirement de la perte d'une camarade.

Un soupir libéra la louve qui se serait presque effondrée de soulagement. Certes, Fang n'était peut-être pas encore sortie d'affaire, mais elle était en vie. Il restait un espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, elle la reverrait.

À présent, John faisait enfin le lien entre les souvenirs de Gordon et la présence du fils de Fargas. La louve noire, compagne de celle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, était apparemment Fang. Le désir d'aller à la rescousse de cette gamine qu'il avait côtoyée par le passé, s'insinua lentement dans ses pensées. Mais l'homme éloigna rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Il n'était pas un héros, un sauveur. Il ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs.  
Tournant le regard vers Gordon, le sang de Fenris ne fit qu'un tour. Bouillonnant de rage, il s'avança vers le vieillard inerte sur le sol. L'empoignant par le col, il le souleva durement. Mais avant même que le loup-garou ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu.

- Tu n'en tireras rien de lui, fit remarquer John en secouant la tête. Même si tu lui arrachais un bras, il ne réagirait pas. Cet homme n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, car j'ai scruté sa mémoire.  
- Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu as vu, répondit le fils de Fargas en jetant le corps au sol. Dis-moi ce que sont les étranges marques que Lightning a vues sur les corps des défunts. Dis-moi ce qu'ils ont fait de ma sœur !

Claire fut stupéfaite par la réponse de Fenris. Il semblerait que ce dernier soit peu surpris par ce dont était capable de faire son père. Mieux encore, il semblait même connaître ce pouvoir obscur. Et pourtant, à Oerba, personne n'avait mentionné les talents cachés de son paternel. Si cela n'était pas un secret, pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ?  
John garda un instant le silence, l'air songeur. Prenant tout son mal en patience, Fenris attendait les réponses à ses questions. Il savait pertinemment que s'il ne perdait pas totalement son sang froid en ce moment même, c'était grâce aux pouvoirs de Lightning. Cette dernière se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, tout aussi impatiente d'entendre les réponses.  
Finalement, le père de celle-ci lâcha l'information :

- Ce sont... des marques de torture.

.

Ouvrant les yeux, Fang fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir tenté de se débattre lorsque la camionnette s'était enfin arrêtée. Puis, les chasseurs avaient encore usé d'un anesthésiant afin de la calmer et de l'endormir. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour leur en empêcher.  
Tout en ravalant sa rage, la louve noire scruta son nouvel environnement. L'endroit puait la mort, le sang et l'urine. Les lieux étaient sombres et froids. Les murs étaient faits de pierre et étaient humides. Quelques faibles torches illuminaient les cachots. D'ailleurs, la cellule de Fang ne devait pas faire plus de cinq mètres carrés.  
Les parois étaient aveugles, sans fenêtre. Seule une porte en acier était l'intrus dans cet endroit très archaïque. Sans même tester, Fang devinait déjà la solidité de cet obstacle à la liberté. En bas, de minuscules conduits laissaient passer l'air.

Un cri soudain détourna la louve de son inspection. Surprise, elle avait bondi sur ses pattes comme si un ennemi allait jaillir de nulle part. Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans les couloirs de cette prison. Nerveuse, Fang dut réprimer son envie de se jeter tête baissée contre la porte en acier afin de tenter une fuite désespérée.

- On entend des cris à longueur de journée ici...

Interloquée, Fang se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Elle provenait de la pièce d'à côté, certainement une cellule aussi. Les bouches d'aération les reliaient les une aux autres.  
Après une grande inspiration, la louve noire entama sa douloureuse transformation. Tous ses membres lui brûlèrent comme si ses os se liquéfiaient et que de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Puis, au bout de trois minutes, Fang reprit forme humaine. Instinctivement, elle se serra contre le mur, prenant ses jambes contre elle. Tremblante, elle sentit le froid l'engouffrer. Sa nudité allait avoir du mal à affronter cette atmosphère frigorifiante.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas claquer des dents.  
- Où nous sommes ? répondit la voix étrangère. Nous sommes ici, même si plus tard, nous ne serons plus vraiment là. Et toi, où es-tu ?  
- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que...  
- Chuuuuuut... J'entends son chant. Elle a envie de jouer. Elle est lasse...

Fronçant des sourcils, Fang comprit que son interlocutrice n'avait plus toute sa tête. D'ailleurs, cette dernière continuait ses divagations comme dans un murmure. Seigneur, mais où se trouvait-elle ? Que se passait-il ici ?

- Elle arrive ! reprit la prisonnière avec une excitation affolante, confondue entre la joie et la frayeur. Il faut accepter son étreinte ! Il faut chanter pour elle !  
- Qui ça « elle » ? questionna Fang, perdant patience.  
- La torture... La douce torture...

Un étrange rire résonna dans la pièce d'à côté, un rire strident digne d'une poupée démoniaque. Fang n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brutalement. Immédiatement, la fille de Fargas réagit et bondit sur l'arrivant.  
Mais tout d'un coup, une force invisible la projeta en arrière, contre le mur. Tombant à terre, la noiraude toussa plusieurs fois. Les gloussements de sa voisine ne cessèrent pas, au contraire. Cela glaça le sang de la louve noire qui toisa la personne se tenant devant sa prison.

- Chante pour elle... murmura la voix d'à côté avant de se mettre à pleurer.

.

- Répète un peu ? cria Fenris en empoignant John par le col.  
- Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi, mais Fang est entre leurs mains, grommela ce dernier sans se laisser impressionner. Apparemment, ils s'amusent à torturer des loups-garous. Les lycans que ton amie et ta sœur ont affrontés plus tôt, étaient des évadés qui n'avaient plus toute leur tête.  
- Les tiens sont des putains d'enfoiré !  
- Je ne suis plus des leurs !  
- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, je te...

Grognant furieusement, Lightning s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Le moment était peu propice aux querelles. Si réellement Fang était en danger, il fallait hâter le pas et partir à sa recherche. Elle ne permettrait pas que la fierté de deux mâles empiète sur le sauvetage de sa compagne.  
Saisissant la réaction de sa camarade, le fils de Fargas relâcha sa prise à contrecœur. Lentement, il posa son sac au sol avant de le pousser vers la louve.

- Il a des vêtements chauds, si tu veux reprendre forme humaine, expliqua Fenris avant de se tourner vers l'homme en face de lui. Et toi, dis-moi où se trouve leur cachette.  
- Aller là-bas serait du suicide, rétorqua John en réajustant sa veste. Non seulement Fargas perdra sa fille, mais également son fils.  
- Ça, ce n'est pas ton problème. Contente-toi simplement de me dire où !

Lightning scruta un instant le sac qui se trouvait juste devant son museau. Devait-elle reprendre forme humaine ? Était-elle prête à faire face à son père ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Car elle pouvait très bien repartir avec Fenris une fois qu'ils savaient où se trouvait Fang, sans que John n'apprenne sa véritable identité. Ainsi, chacun pourrait continuer sa vie en ignorant l'existence de l'autre comme ses six dernières années.  
Mais Claire se sentait à bout. Elle avait l'impression que si elle restait une louve encore un peu plus longtemps, elle deviendrait folle. L'ex-shérif adjointe avait besoin de retrouver son identité humaine, loin de la bête qui dormait en elle.  
Lentement et avec hésitation, la louve blanche attrapa le sac dans sa gueule avant de le traîner vers l'entrée de la grotte, loin des regards indiscrets. Fenris et John la laissèrent faire sans y prêter plus attention, bien trop occupés à se défier du regard.

- Vous courez tout droit vers votre perte, répéta le père de Lightning en lâchant un long soupir.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit le lycan en perdant patience. Tu te fiches bien de ce qui pourrait arriver à qui que ce soit de toute manière. Même tes propres filles...

Alors que John allait sévir face à cette attaque, il s'interrompit dans son action lorsqu'une voix féminine tonna à travers la grotte.

- Cela suffit ! gronda Lightning qui restait dissimulée derrière la roche. On se fiche de tes avertissements ! Dis-nous simplement où se trouve Fang et après, nos routes se sépareront.  
- Peut-être serais-je plus enclin à répondre si je savais à qui je parlais, railla froidement John en croisant les bras.

Posant la main sur son cœur, Claire ne savait pas si elle devait ou non se montrer. Son regard se posa sur le ciel infini scintillant d'étoiles. L'envie de fuir les lieux se faisait pressante. Mais l'ex-shérif adjointe ne pouvait pas être égoïste et se laisser guider par ses émotions. La vie de Fang était en jeu. Elle était prête à tout pour sauver sa compagne, même si cela était de faire face à ses pires cauchemars.  
De son côté, l'odorat de Fenris remarqua la nervosité de la jeune femme. Ses yeux allant du père à la cachette de la fille, le lycan comprenait l'hésitation de cette dernière. Le choc de la trahison. Fenris ne le connaissait que trop bien. D'ailleurs, jamais plus il ne pensait croiser la route de cet individu lorsque ce dernier avait quitté Oerba à la mort d'Elisabeth. Cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il le regardait, il était ampli de pitié à son égard. Le preux combattant et fier camarade qu'était John Farron, n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? reprit Claire d'un ton amer. En voyant mon visage, tu nous diras où se trouve Fang ? Tu ne fais que nous faire perdre notre temps ! C'est de la vie de Fang dont il est question, ma compagne et fille de Fargas. Tu lui dois au moins cela à ton meilleur ami.  
- Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien informée, répondit John qui était de plus en plus curieux de connaître l'étrangère. Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrai à toi.

Les lourds pas de son père résonnèrent dans la grotte. Il se rapprochait de sa position. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Lightning ne paniqua pas. Ce qui devait arriver, arrivera. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devra faire face à son père soi-disant défunt. C'était un fait et il fallait l'accepter.

Des pupilles brillèrent dans la nuit. Plissant des yeux, Claire tenta d'identifier ce qui se trouvait dans la pénombre, à l'extérieur de cet habitacle de fortune. Elle reconnut la forme d'une énorme créature. Son cœur bondit de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut le loup en question. Hope.  
Mais alors que Lightning allait appeler le jeune lycan, une main lui empoigna le coude par surprise. Bien trop concentrée sur le loup gis dehors, la femme avait oublié la présence de son père. Le sursaut de la blonde fut comme un signal pour Hope qui fendit l'air comme une flèche. En un temps record, il avait bondi sur l'agresseur de son amie, le plaquant à terre.  
Stupéfait, le dos de John frappa le sol, vidant l'oxygène de ses poumons. Le choc lui fit lâcher le couteau qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt. Grondant furieusement, le loup gris ouvrit les crocs, prêt à arracher la jugulaire de sa proie.

- Hope, non ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! cria Lightning de toutes ses forces, le cœur en panique. Cet homme est... C'est mon père !

Complètement abasourdi, Hope se figea littéralement au-dessus de sa victime. Ce fut la même réaction de la part de John qui allait user de ses pouvoirs pour se défendre du colosse. Mais la révélation de la jeune femme bourdonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu « son père » ?  
Le loup gris se retira lentement, hésitant. Puis, sans plus attendre, il partit rejoindre sa nouvelle amie. Chaleureusement, Lightning entoura ses bras autour du lycan. Ce dernier était sain et sauf, aucune blessure n'était visible.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix maternelle. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il ne fallait pas que tu te mettes en danger pour nous.

La manière dont Hope blottit sa tête contre elle, fit comprendre à l'ex-shérif adjointe que son ami avait saisi ses intentions. Et ce, avant même qu'elle ne s'explique. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le soulagement du loup en la retrouvant. Il s'était fortement inquiété pour elle. Mais dans son regard, une question subsistait.

- Fang a été capturée, répondit Lightning en se forçant à rester forte. Mais nous allons aller la retrouver et la libérer, tu m'entends ?

Hope hocha de la tête, bouillonnant intérieurement de colère en sachant Fang en danger. La réaction du jeune loup toucha Lightning. Voilà à peine deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient et le garçon s'était déjà attaché à sa compagne et à elle.

Encore assis sur le sol, John observait la jeune femme, incrédule. Il préféra ne pas se relever immédiatement, de peur de retomber face à cette révélation. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique demoiselle dont la chevelure blonde, qui coulait sur un côté de ses épaules, arborait une couleur inédite aux reflets roses. Sa peau était d'une couleur laiteuse et son visage était dessiné de traits fins, mais assurés, majestueux. L'expression sévère et le regard azur de la lycan ne pouvaient pas le tromper. C'était bien l'aînée de ses enfants.  
Depuis tout ce temps, elle se tenait là, sous son nez. Et lui, il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde à cette idée. John se frotta nerveusement le visage. Seigneur, non... Il avait ligoté et muselé sa propre fille. Pire encore, il avait failli l'obliger à se métamorphoser de force, un processus contre-nature très douloureux pour un lycanthrope. Et depuis quand son enfant était-elle une lycan ? Était-ce également le cas pour Serah ? Était-elle aussi au courant de l'existence de ces créatures lunaires ?

- Claire... marmonna faiblement John, encore peu certain de ce qu'il voyait.

Après quelques secondes, Lightning croisa finalement le regard de son paternel. L'instant parut être une éternité. Aucun mot n'était échangé et la tension montait petit à petit dans cette grotte qui devenait de plus en plus petite pour la louve blanche. Heureusement, caresser le pelage de Hope la distrayait, l'aidait à évacuer sa nervosité.  
Sentant le malaise ambiant, Fenris décida de briser le silence. S'avançant vers le jeune lycan, il déclara :

- Je suppose que c'est le nouveau.

Se méfiant de l'inconnu, Hope se tendit légèrement. Mais Lightning le rassura immédiatement en tapotant amicalement sur son dos.

- Il s'appelle Hope, répondit-elle en se tournant vers le frère de Fang. Il a été engendré par la meute de Nautilus.  
- Je vois, fit simplement Fenris en scrutant le lycan en question. Peux-tu m'assurer qu'il sera un danger pour personne ?  
- Je me porte garante.

Si la chamane déclarait le jeune loup apte à vivre en communauté, Fenris ne trouvait rien à redire. À présent, il aimerait reprendre la route et partir à la recherche de sa sœur. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir faire parler une certaine personne. Lentement, le fils de Fargas se tourna vers le père de la jeune femme. Ce dernier le toisait avec un regard assassin.

- Tu le savais, espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna John d'un sourire abusé. Tu le savais et tu t'es abstenu de me le dire !  
- Tu ne m'as simplement pas posé la question, argua Fenris en regardant son interlocuteur de haut. Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de son existence, dis-moi ?  
- Ça suffit ! gronda Lightning, exaspérée. Dis-nous simplement où se trouve Fang maintenant. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

La compagne de Fang était donc Claire, sa propre fille. Le monde était vraiment petit, songea John avec stupéfaction. Si la situation avait été différente, il aurait même pu en être amusé. Son enfant s'était entichée de celle de son vieil ami. Mais malheureusement, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour le père de Claire. Celle-ci allait se mettre en grand danger afin d'aller délivrer la noiraude. Une chose qu'il n'allait pas forcément pouvoir accepter.

- Et bien soit, je vais vous dire où se trouve leur repère, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Mais en contrepartie, je ne veux pas que Claire y aille.  
- Pardon ? hoqueta Lightning, outrée par cette annonce. Il est hors de question que j'attende les bras croisés. J'irais sauver Fang que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai passé l'âge de te demander la permission, tu sais ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, ma fille. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas.  
- Tu te soucies de ma santé maintenant ? Tu as disparu de ma vie, OK ? Tu t'es fait passer pour mort durant des années. Et maintenant, tu crois que tu peux revenir et me donner des ordres ?

Les deux Farron se défièrent du regard. Claire n'était plus la jeune adolescente d'autrefois. Désormais, elle était une femme qui savait s'affirmer et dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était bien loin d'être aussi fragile que par le passé. Non... Elle avait changé. Elle avait grandi.

La colère rongeait Lightning. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père puisse se permettre de lui donner des ordres. Après toutes ces années d'absence ? Non, c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait en supporter. Malgré le peu de respect qu'elle portait à cet homme, elle ne voulait pas le frapper. Pas alors qu'elle le retrouvait ici alors qu'il était censé être mort !  
Ignorant l'insubordination de sa fille, John se tourna vers Fenris. Ce dernier attendait patiemment sur le côté, les bras croisés. John n'avait pas toujours apprécié le lycan, mais celui-ci s'était toujours montré digne de confiance. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

- Fenris, je t'accompagnerais là-bas, car j'ai une dette envers Fargas, déclara le père de Lightning en allant chercher ses affaires. Mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que ma bornée de fille n'aura pas récupérer sa raison.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Fenris en haussant des épaules. Elle est aussi têtue que toi, tu sais ? Et elle est majeure aussi, t'es au courant ?  
- Tu es censé être de mon côté !  
- À une certaine distance, Lightning peut sentir la présence de ma sœur. On saura immédiatement si elle est en état de marcher ou non, ainsi que sa situation.

À plusieurs reprises, le loup-garou avait désigné Claire sous le nom de Lightning. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? John laissa cette question de côté, bien trop préoccupé par la sécurité de son enfant. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur sa fille.  
Claire toisa sévèrement son paternel avant de lancer le sac de Fenris à son propriétaire. Elle était bien loin de vouloir changer d'idée. Mais John devait absolument trouver un moyen de l'écarter de cette expédition qui finirait peut-être mal. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme. S'en était déjà trop !

- Claire... reprit-t-il d'un ton paternel. Retourne auprès de Serah. Tu ne peux pas risquer ainsi ta vie, elle a besoin de toi.

Ces paroles furent comme des coups de poignard dans le cœur de Lightning. Faisant mine de ne pas prêter attention, Lightning ouvrit la marche, suivie de près par Hope. Fenris se tut, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler la funeste nouvelle. Passant son sac sur ses épaules, il s'avança tranquillement à la suite de la louve blanche.  
Face à la réaction de sa fille, John se sentit exaspéré et à bout. Serrant les poings, il grogna :

- Tu as la lourde responsabilité de la protéger ! Alors, retourne vers elle !  
- Elle est morte, d'accord ? cria Claire en explosant de rage et de chagrin. Serah est morte ! J'ai... Je n'ai pas su la... Elle est morte !

L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de son père, fit immédiatement regretter ses mots. Elle avait craché cette dure vérité dans le but de le blesser, elle le savait. Protéger Serah... Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas su faire malheureusement. La responsabilité pour laquelle elle avait failli. Se mordant les lèvres, la jeune femme tenta de restreindre les larmes qui la guettaient. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer sa sœur perdue. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Si tu avais été là... reprit l'ex-shérif adjointe d'une voix tremblante. Si tu avais été là, peut-être serait-elle encore en vie. Peut-être m'attendrait-elle réellement à la maison, inquiète de mon absence. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... parce que tu n'étais pas là !

Lightning avait envie de faire souffrir cet homme qui les avait abandonnées. Elle avait envie de poignarder ce père qui lui avait rappelé son impuissance et sa défaillance face à ses responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas su protéger Serah, sa petite sœur qu'elle chérissait tant, son unique famille. L'image du corps froid de sa cadette la hantait encore. En ce moment même, Claire visualisait parfaitement la dernière vision de Serah qu'elle avait eue le jour de sa métamorphose. Morte... Elle était morte !  
Une douleur atroce transperça le cœur que John croyait mort. Non, il avait encore perdu un être précieux. Serah... Sa petite Serah... La main tremblante, le père de Lightning ressentait la terrible envie de tout détruire autour de lui. De frapper les murs jusqu'à ce que ses doigts finissent en sang.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il faiblement.  
- Un soir, il y a plus d'un an, un lycan nous a attaquées, concéda Lightning en revoyant parfaitement toute la scène, comme un film d'horreur. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée à côté de son corps. J'avais muté et pas elle...  
- Si je retrouve celui qui...  
- Je me suis déjà occupée de lui, coupa froidement Claire avant de détourner le regard.

Voulant réconforter la jeune femme, Hope se serra contre sa protectrice. Cette dernière fut reconnaissante de ce soutien. Ses jambes devenaient fébriles et elle avait peur de tomber à tout moment.  
De son côté, John tentait en vain de digérer cette infâme information. Ses filles auraient dû vivre une vie paisible, fonder une famille et vivre assez longtemps pour connaître leurs petits-enfants. Elles auraient dû être en sécurité dans un monde normal, loin de cet univers obscur et dangereux. Elles n'auraient pas dû vivre cette vie !

.

- Regarde ce que j'ai, Claire ! s'écria Serah, toute excitée.  
- Quoi donc ? répondit l'aînée en scrutant ce que sa sœur lui tendait devant le nez. Des billets de concert ?  
- Pas n'importe lesquels ! C'est pour aller voir le groupe Etro ! Le chanteur est tellement beau et il chante si bien !

Assise sur le canapé du salon, livre en main, Claire regarda sa petite sœur s'affaler à côté d'elle, la tête sur ses genoux. Faisant virevolter ses tickets comme un éventail, la plus jeune des Farrons était aussi agitée que lors du dernier jour d'école.  
Après quelques minutes à regarder ce spectacle plein d'entrain et d'énergie, l'aînée décida d'appuyer sur la touche « pause ». Doucement, elle frappa la tête de Serah avec son livre, ce qui interrompit net la jeune adolescente dans sa folie heureuse.

- Est-ce vraiment bien raisonnable ? reprit Claire d'un ton autoritaire. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'âge de te retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.  
- C'est pour ça que j'en ai deux ! répondit fièrement Serah, ayant pensé à tout. Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec moi et veiller à ce que tout se déroule dans les règles. Et au passage, tu pourrais aussi apprécier la belle musique de ce groupe de rock !  
- Mon avis compte pour du beurre, je suppose.  
- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !  
- Arrête, tu me donnes mal à la tête. OK, OK, d'accord ! Chut ! J'ai dit : d'accord !

Ravie d'avoir remporté la partie, Serah bondit dans les bras de sa sœur et déposa un doux baiser contre la joue de cette dernière. Même si Claire n'aimait et n'acceptait ce genre de témoignage d'affection que de la part de sa cadette, celle-ci émit un grognement désapprobateur. De toute manière, cette réaction faisait toujours rire Serah qui n'était pas dupe face à cette comédie.

Devant l'entrée du salon, loin du regard de ses deux filles, John avait assisté à la scène. Un verre de Scotch dans la main, il observait ses enfants. Intérieurement, il était satisfait de la complicité qui régnait entre ces deux-là. Il le fallait bien, car ce lien ne pouvait que les rendre plus fortes face à la diversité.  
Serah était une enfant enjouée et pleine de vie. Tandis que Claire était plus posée et plus réfléchie. Toutes deux s'opposaient par leurs caractères, mais elles se complétaient à la perfection. Leur père aurait tant souhaité que leur mère puisse les voir grandir et être fière de ce qu'elles devenaient. Elles lui ressemblaient tant. Chacune portait en elles des particules d'Elisabeth.

John eut une certitude évidente : il prenait le bon choix. Pour le bien de ses enfants et de leur avenir. Il devait disparaître. Loin de sa malédiction, ses filles ne pourront que vivre heureuses et s'épanouir dans un univers paisible. Cette idée l'avait frôlé depuis bien longtemps, ce qu'il l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de Claire et de Serah. Moins elles s'attacheraient à lui, moins difficile sera leur séparation. Ou bien, en réalité, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça ? S'était-il éloigné de ses deux filles afin d'avoir le courage de s'en séparer un jour ?  
Aucune crainte n'effrayait John Farron. Il avait confiance en ses filles. Claire était assez mature pour prendre les meilleures décisions concernant sa sœur et elle-même. Elle était assez responsable afin de pouvoir assurer la sécurité de sa sœur. De son côté, Serah était si dynamique et animée de vie qu'elle ne pourra que garder son aînée sur la voie du bonheur, l'aider à trouver son chemin vers une vie heureuse. Non, John n'était vraiment pas inquiet. Ses filles allaient parfaitement s'en sortir sans lui. Elles allaient vivre une existence merveilleuse ensemble.

Mais Serah était morte... Où avait-il fait une erreur ? Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Non...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, certes avec peu d'action, mais pleines - ou presque - d'explications. Il y aura un peu plus de mouvements dans le prochain. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouh la, voilà enfin le chapitre 4 de WHB. En retard, noooon! Simplement que je l'avais écris à 90% et que... j'avais oublié de le finir XD Mais on ne frappe pas et on ne crie pas! Sinon... Ben... Je boude! Ouais, je bouderais...  
Bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse lire en paix! Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Assis sur le côté passager du 4x4 de Fenris, John observait discrètement les personnes dans le véhicule. Le regard de Claire le fuyait et l'air désolé du conducteur lui apprit que ce dernier était déjà au courant de la mort de sa seconde fille. Quel mauvais père il faisait... Elisabeth devait être en train de le maudire depuis les cieux, pensa-t-il en sentant le goût amer du désespoir sur la langue. Une saveur qui ne s'évaporait qu'avec de l'alcool.  
Sur la banquette arrière se tenaient Lightning et l'immense loup argenté. Recroquevillé au maximum, Hope avait sa tête sur les genoux de son amie. Ce dernier semblait à bout de force et somnolait depuis que la voiture avait démarré. Distraitement, la jeune femme caressait le duveteux pelage de la bête, le regard fixant le paysage nocturne.

- Arrivé dans le village, on prendra de quoi habiller le petit et de quoi manger, annonça Fenris qui leva son regard dans le rétroviseur, à la recherche du regard de la blonde.

Cette dernière ne se décrocha pas de la fenêtre et resta silencieuse. Les oreilles de Hope remuèrent nerveusement, conscient du stress que ressentait sa camarade. Plus vite ils auront retrouvé Fang, mieux ce sera, songea Fenris qui appuya sur l'accélérateur.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Malgré la nuit prononcée, il n'était que 18:00. Par chance, les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes. Alors que Lightning allait chercher des vêtements pour Hope et elle, Fenris de son côté, était parti chercher des vivres. John quant à lui, attendait simplement devant le véhicule, seul avec ses sombres pensées. À l'intérieur, le jeune lycan tentait de reprendre forme humaine. Ce dernier ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, car il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se métamorphoser.

Lightning revint finalement de son expédition au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Sous les conseils de son père, elle avait acheté des vêtements chauds et d'autres plus légers. Car selon ses dires, là où était leur destination, la neige n'y régnait pas en maître. Il allait faire bon et chaud. Au moins une bonne nouvelle, avait songé Claire à cette annonce.  
Remarquant que son jeune protégé avait du mal à muter, Lightning scruta les alentours. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle posa son front et ses mains contre la vitre, près de Hope.

- Du calme, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur. Tout va bien, alors prends ton temps.

Délicatement, Claire laissa sa magie envelopper le 4x4, créant ainsi une atmosphère relaxante au jeune loup. Les muscles plus détendus, le garçon put plus aisément laisser son corps se briser afin de changer de forme. Le processus était bien moins douloureux ainsi. Il n'avait pas peur, non, il se sentait même plutôt bien. Hope avait l'impression que la chaleur de Lightning l'entourait comme un voile protecteur.  
Une fois que son camarade avait repris forme humaine, l'ex-shérif adjointe ouvrit la portière et donna le sac de vêtements au garçon.

- Habille-toi maintenant, déclara-t-elle avant de refermer. Normalement, je pense qu'ils seront à ta taille.

Lightning était très observatrice. Ce don naturel lui avait permis de grimper les échelons de la police avec facilité. Mais cela était également dû à son acharnement au travail. Son sens de l'observation lui révélait également que depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, son père ne cessait de la scruter avec curiosité et incrédulité. Même si elle faisait mine de l'ignorer, cela la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Et elle devait se l'avouer, de son côté, elle ne pouvait non plus pas s'empêcher d'analyser son paternel de la tête aux pieds. Cet homme lui était si familier et si étranger à la fois.  
Lorsque Fenris revint avec plusieurs sacs remplis de burgers, Lightning fut ravie de le voir. Au moins avec la présence du frère de sa compagne, elle n'était pas obligée d'adresser directement la parole à son père. Et ce dernier posait suffisamment de questions à John pour que cela évite à Claire de devoir prendre parole.

Attrapant les sacs en papier que lui tendait son camarade, Lightning s'empressa d'entrer dans la voiture. Elle offrit un hamburger à Hope avant de s'en servir un également. La blonde ne raffolait pas beaucoup de ce genre de repas, mais un lycanthrope avait besoin de viande et de beaucoup de calories pour reprendre des forces. Et si elle voulait régénérer ses blessures, elle allait devoir faire avec.  
De son côté, Hope dévorait son burger avec appétit. Il était vrai que les gamins adoraient ce genre de nourriture, songea Lightning qui tendit un second sandwich à son protégé. Celui-ci l'accepta gracieusement et s'empressa de l'entamer.

- Pense au moins à mâcher avant d'avaler, marmonna la jeune femme, certaine que son ami allait s'étouffer d'une minute à l'autre.

Fenris et John pénétrèrent dans la véhicule en silence. Immédiatement, Claire comprit que les deux hommes s'étaient échangés des mots et comme d'habitude, cela avait terminé en conflit. Lightning ne connaissait pas réellement la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux-là. Simplement, ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer sans finir par s'insulter. Tout ce dont elle savait secrètement, à l'insu de Fenris, était que ce dernier avait été fou amoureux de sa défunte mère. Forcément, celui-ci n'appréciait pas la personne qui avait dérobé le cœur de sa bien-aimée.  
Avant de démarrer la voiture, Fenris attrapa un hamburger qu'il avala d'une bouchée. Claire fronça des sourcils.

- C'est typique des lycans de ne pas mâcher ? demanda-t-elle avec perplexité. Pourrais-tu éviter ce genre de chose pendant que tu conduis, s'il te plaît ? Si tu venais à t'étouffer, c'est un accident assuré pour nous.  
- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu t'inquiète pour moi ou pour cette voiture, railla Fenris qui fit avancer le véhicule sur la route.  
- J'aimerais arriver à destination en un seul morceau.

Le conducteur eut un léger rictus. Il attrapa un autre burger et tout en regardant Lightning dans le rétroviseur, il mordit dans son repas et mâcha bien lentement. Son expression semblait dire : « satisfaite ? ».

- Oublie pas de regarder la route, rétorqua Lightning.  
- Une vrai chieuse... soupira Fenris en secouant la tête.  
- La chieuse, elle t'entend !

Sachant parfaitement que contrairement à sa sœur, Fenris était loin d'être taquin, Lightning comprit que ce dernier tentait de lui changer les idées. Une tentative certes vaine, mais elle appréciait néanmoins l'intention. Tournant à nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre, les pensées de la jeune femme ne cessèrent de converger vers sa compagne. Que faisait-elle en ce moment même ?

.

Recroquevillée contre le mur froid et humide, Fang tremblait tant elle était frigorifiée. Son corps meurtris de coups et de blessures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. La régénération de ses cellules s'opérait naturellement, mais elle lui extirpait également beaucoup d'énergie. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lécha le sang sur sa lèvre fendue. Tout en tentant de passer outre sa condition, la noiraude essayait de récapituler la situation.

Son bourreau avait ouvert cette immense porte d'acier. Et sans même pénétrer dans la pièce, il avait réussi à la ruer de coups. Impuissante, Fang fut incapable de se défendre contre cette force invisible et intouchable. Et dans toute cette frénésie, elle n'avait même pas réussi à entrevoir le visage de son tortionnaire. Tout ce dont elle s'était rendue compte, c'était que quelque chose clochait.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son geôlier avait paru étrangement surpris, puis contrarié. Bien évidemment, sa frustration se transféra en torture plus violente. La louve noire ne saurait dire durant combien de temps elle avait été battue. Seuls les rires et les pleurs de sa voisine de prison résonnaient encore dans son esprit.  
Fermant les yeux, Fang tenta de s'évaporer de ce sinistre cauchemar. Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, elle s'imaginait être à Oerba, auprès de sa compagne. Elle se rappelait qu'au printemps dernier, elle avait contemplé les fleurs en floraison en compagnie de Lightning. Le magnifique visage illuminé de cette dernière réchauffa le cœur de la fille de Fargas. Et lorsqu'elle entrevit le sourire de Claire, toute sa peine semblait être réduite à néant.

Soudain, la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit dans un grincement affolant. Tel un serpent se nouant autour d'elle, Fang fut à nouveau emprisonnée dans la dure réalité. Extirpée de force loin de la chaleur de sa tendre, elle sentit des mains rugueuses lui empoigner les bras et la traîner sur le sol. Trop faible pour se débattre, elle sentait la roche racler et lui arracher la chair des pieds.  
La lumière des torches lui aveuglait les yeux, bien trop habitués à l'obscurité de sa cellule. Puis, jetée comme un vulgaire sac sur le côté, la louve noire s'effondra à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa vision légèrement trouble, elle découvrit l'un de ses congénères en face d'elle. Ce dernier était dans un piteux état. Mais elle devait être exactement dans la même situation, songea la noiraude avec amertume.  
Ensuite, une femme pénétra dans la salle de torture. En contradiction avec le thème des lieux, l'arrivante portait un magnifique tailleur blanc à rayures noires. Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en un chignon parfaitement dompté. Pour compléter sa panoplie de dame stricte et sévère, une petite paire de lunettes carrées trônait sur le bout de son nez.

- C'est donc elle, la petite nouvelle, déclara la vieille femme en se penchant devant Fang.

Cette dernière scrutait la captive nue et meurtrie comme si elle était un étrange spécimen dégoûtant. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres fripées de la dame qui se releva gentiment et s'approcha de l'autre lycan.

- Très chère, tu vas avoir droit à ton premier cours de rééducation, annonça l'étrangère. Tu vas apprendre quel genre d'abomination tu es. Cours numéro un : la métamorphose est contre-nature.

Tendant la main au-dessus de l'homme à moitié mourant, la tyrannique femme semblait faire quelque chose à ce dernier. Contre toute attente, le lycan se mit à hurler comme un fou. Le son de ses os se brisant lentement et douloureusement résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Fang qui grimaça. Son instinct lui intimait de fuir loin de ce lieu, loin de cette femme. Mais impuissante, elle n'arrivait même pas à releva son visage de la pierre froide.  
La mutation de l'individu était anormalement lente, Fang le savait. Cette femme arrivait, par elle ne savait quel obscur pouvoir, à obliger son camarade à changer de forme. Mais elle semblait également pouvoir manipuler le déroulement de la métamorphose. Comme si elle accélérait ou rembobinait une cassette vidéo, elle avançait et reculait la transformation de la créature.  
Bloqué entre la forme de l'homme et de la bête, le pauvre lycan ressemblait à un monstre. Une mine affreuse et déformée. Un corps immonde et écœurant.

- Voilà ce que vous êtes, reprit la tortionnaire qui se tourna vers Fang. Des monstres, des immondices de la nature, des suppôts de Satan.

Le corps du loup-garou cessa de trembler frénétiquement. Fang fut horrifiée de constater que même si la sorcière avait arrêté sa magie, son congénère ne reprenait ni une forme humaine, ni une forme animale. Il restait cet amas d'os et de chair difforme. Recroquevillé sur le sol, l'individu gémissait faiblement, agonisant certainement. Il était encore en vie...  
Lentement, la femme leva la main dans la direction de la noiraude. Le sang de cette dernière se figea littéralement. L'angoisse l'étreignit de sa poigne meurtrière et son cerveau se préparait à une déconnexion prématurée afin de préserver sa santé mentale.

- Il avait raison, déclara subitement la femme en retirant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Quelque chose cloche chez toi.

Ravalant sa salive, Fang ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir chanceuse ou malchanceuse de ne pas fonctionner pas comme les autres lycanthropes.

.

La voiture tangua, ce qui réveilla Lightning en sursaut. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour se rappeler où elle était. Regardant à côté d'elle, elle découvrit que Hope dormait à poings fermés et que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Puis, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père à travers le rétroviseur.  
Détournant le regard, Lightning fut surprise de constater que c'était son père qui conduisait. Fenris semblait se reposer sur le siège passager. Ce dernier devait également économiser ses forces si une dure bataille les attendait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Claire était rassurée de savoir un homme alcoolique au volant. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé être mort dans un accident de voiture ?  
S'accoudant contre la fenêtre, la jeune femme appuya la joue contre son poing. Elle n'arrivera pas à se reposer plus que cela. Son inquiétude dévorait tout son être, l'empêchant de trouver un repos apaisant. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre d'arriver à destination. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait être impuissante !

- J'ai arrêté de boire, déclara doucement John en scrutant sa fille dans le petit miroir.

Lightning lui jeta un regard furtif avait de fuir à nouveau vers le paysage. Pourquoi cherchait-il à lui dire cela ? Est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis ? Mais sur quoi ? Qu'il ne buvait plus et donc, qu'il était un meilleur père ?  
Malgré sa résolution de disparaître une fois cette histoire terminée, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger. Comment avaient donc vécu ses filles ? Claire s'était-elle lancée dans des études de droit comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité ? Et Serah, que faisait-elle ? Tant de questions et pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aura peut-être jamais les réponses.

- Je l'ai fait pour votre bien... murmura John pour Lightning ou pour lui-même.

Fenris grogna légèrement avant de s'éveiller. La jeune femme remercia le ciel que ce dernier se soit réveillé. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il étira légèrement ses bras avant de demander :

- Sommes-nous encore loin ?  
- Je dirais qu'il y a encore quatre heures de route, répondit le père de Claire.  
- Parfait, arrêtons-nous à la prochaine station service. Mangeons et prenons des forces avant la dernière ligne droite.

John se contenta de hocher de la tête. Puis, dix minutes après, il dirigea la voiture hors de l'autoroute. À peine le véhicule s'était-il arrêté que Lightning bondit hors du petit habitacle, claquant la porte derrière elle. Son père tenait encore le volant alors que le moteur était coupé, l'observant s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Hope se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? soupira Fenris qui ouvrit sa portière.  
- Elle a toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr, répondit John d'une voix neutre, l'air inexpressif. L'homme qui fut son père, n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps.  
- Effectivement. Car lui au moins, il n'était pas un lâche...

Les deux lycans quittèrent le véhicule, laissant l'humain seul avec ses remords. Le regard dans le vide, il scruta un instant un point inexistant. Puis, fou de rage, il frappa à plusieurs reprises le volant. Non, il n'était pas un lâche ! Il voulait juste protéger sa famille. Et encore une fois, il avait échoué...

.

Portant un simple t-shirt et un jean, Lightning était ravie de retrouver toute sa liberté de mouvement. Elle ne craignait guère le froid, mais porter des tonnes de tissus qui lui empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement, avait tendance à l'irriter. À présent, elle se sentait aussi légère et libre que l'air.  
Hope était parti se promener dans le petit centre commercial de la station. Claire allait également tenter de se divertir afin d'oublier quelques minutes ses peurs lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ardent de Fenris. Ce dernier s'appuyait contre un pilier, bras croisés. Dans ces yeux-là, le frère de Fang y laissait brûler des flammes que Lightning n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Pire encore, cela la dérangeait presque. Elle savait parfaitement que ces iris ne la regardaient pas elle, mais l'image d'Elisabeth qui s'y reflétait.  
Alors que Lightning allait se détourner afin de quitter ce regard, la voix de Fenris l'interpella :

- Je peux comprendre ta colère contre lui. Mais peut-être devrais-tu chercher à savoir pourquoi il a fait cela, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Je me fiche de ses raisons, il nous a abandonnées, répondit Lightning en serrant les poings. Quelles que soient ses raisons, cela ne pardonnera pas ce qu'il a fait.

Sentant la présence de Fenris se rapprocher, l'ex-shérif adjointe se retourna brutalement. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier s'était déplacé plus rapidement que prévu. À présent, il se tenait en face d'elle, quelques centimètres les séparaient seulement.  
Doucement, Fenris leva sa main qu'il posa contre la joue de la fille d'Elisabeth. Lightning se tendit face à ce contact, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. La ressemblance de ce dernier avec Fang continuait de la frapper. La louve noire lui manquait tant. Mais pas au point de...

- Je suis la compagne de Fang, gronda Claire face à son interlocuteur qui la dévorait littéralement du regard.  
- Je le sais, répondit simplement Fenris sans retirer sa main.  
- Je ne suis pas _elle_.  
- Je le sais.

Afin d'éviter tout malentendu, Lightning se retira brutalement. Elle ne voulait pas blesser le frère de sa bien-aimée, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Si elle n'imposait pas immédiatement des limites, celui-ci allait franchir l'interdit. Frère ou pas, Fang le tuerait s'il osait toucher un cheveu de sa compagne. Et Fargas serait certainement déchiré par le comportement de ses enfants.  
Lentement, Claire se recula de quelques pas, puis elle fit volte-face avant de reprendre son chemin. Rapprochant doucement sa main près de lui, Fenris scruta un instant sa paume comme si un merveilleux objet s'y tenait. Puis, il serra le poing.

Assis au bord d'une fontaine, Hope regardait distraitement l'eau qui s'y écoulait paisiblement. La tristesse était imprégnée dans ses yeux encore si jeunes, mais qui avaient vu déjà tant d'atrocités. Ses doigts caressaient doucement la surface liquide. Son esprit quant à lui, était tout ailleurs, loin dans le passé.  
Le garçon se rappelait encore les journées quotidiennes qu'il passait en compagnie de sa mère. Cette dernière était toujours tendre et aimante envers lui, l'enveloppant chaque jour de son amour maternel. Son sourire était une promesse de bonheur et de sûreté. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa génitrice le faisait toujours pour le calmer ou encore tout simplement, pour le câliner.  
Et soudain, l'image serein de sa mère se brisa et fut remplacée par ce corps froid à moitié enfoui sous la neige. Hope visualisait encore parfaitement le regard vide de la femme qui scrutait désespérément le ciel, là où était sa place désormais.  
La respiration tremblante, Hope serra les poings. Tout son être semblait bouillir de rage et de désespoir. Si seulement il avait su être plus fort. Si seulement il avait pu défendre sa pauvre mère. Il était impuissant... pitoyable... Il aurait dû les tuer comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les assassins s'étaient fait manger par la mort, mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ne s'en sentait-il pas plus soulagé que cela ?

- Hope...

Il avait lui même égorgé quelques uns de ces salopards. Mais à chaque victime, il ne s'en sentait guère soulagé. Le gouffre de son cœur avait même grandi à chaque meurtre. Pourquoi ?

- Hope ! cria Lightning en attrapant le jeune garçon par les épaules, le secouant légèrement afin de le ramener à ses esprits.

Dès que l'ex-shérif adjointe constata que les iris du garçon étaient tout sauf humain, elle s'empressa de déverser son pouvoir dans le corps de son protégé. Résistant au premier abord, Hope se laissa petit à petit apaiser par la magie chamanique. Et une fois que ses muscles se soient détendus, Lightning se permit de souffler.  
Instinctivement, elle serra le garçon dans ses bras avant de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée. Claire n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, à part avec Fang. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

- Tout va bien, Hope, murmura-t-elle gentiment. C'est fini maintenant.

Le jeune lycan était enclin aux sanglots, mais comme un brave petit homme, il se retint de verser des larmes. Il voulait devenir fort, devenir celui que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il soit. La route était encore longue, mais il était prêt à tout pour la franchir. Et la chaleur et la présence de Lightning semblaient lui promettre qu'elle serait là pour l'épauler.  
Levant le regard, Claire croisa au fond de la galerie celui de Fenris. Ce dernier toisait sévèrement le jeune garçon, se demandant certainement si tout allait bien. À la moindre erreur, il n'hésiterait pas à appliquer les lois lycanthropes, c'est-à-dire, tuer le lycan hors de contrôle. Mais Lightning ne laissera pas cela se produire. Elle protégera Hope par tous les moyens. Elle s'en fit même la promesse. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne faillerait pas.

Subitement, un frisson traversa toute la colonne vertébrale de Lightning. Cette tension, Hope s'en rendit immédiatement compte et leva le regard vers sa protectrice, interloqué. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la jeune femme cherchait ce qui avait déclenché les alarmes de son instinct de survie. Et à sa grande stupéfaction, tout le centre commercial était envahi par l'étrange brume noire et rouge qu'elle avait entrevue dans la grotte. Tel un poison, elle se répandait partout.  
Plus étrange encore, cette molasse étrangère et dangereuse caressait les humains sans même que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte. Aucune réaction de la part des passants, l'obscure magie leur était indolore. Mais la teinte couleur sang rougeoyait lorsqu'elle se rapprochait lentement de Fenris, comme une créature impatiente de dévorer sa proie.

- Il faut partir, déclara Lightning en se relevant avant de se mettre à hurler dans la direction de fils de Fargas. Il faut quitter les lieux !

Ce dernier se redressa brutalement, sentant l'urgence dans la voix de sa camarade. Sans prêter attention aux regards que les gens leur témoignaient, les trois lycans décampèrent des lieux. Et comme Lightning l'avait craint, l'étrange brume semblait être attirée par eux. Il fallait s'en éloigner et vite !

Sortant sur le parking, les trois loups coururent jusqu'au véhicule. À la grande surprise de la blonde, son père ne s'y trouvait pas. Rapidement, elle se retourna vers le centre commercial. L'aura sombre continuait sa poursuite et semblait avoir concentrée toutes les particules de son corps qu'elle avait disséminé dans les magasins un peu plus tôt. À présent, cette magie prenait une forme. Celle d'un bipède difforme possédant trois pupilles d'un rouge effrayant et quatre bras désordonnés.

- Trois yeux... marmonna Claire complètement abasourdie. Trois yeux couleurs sang... Un être aussi sombre que rouge...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grommela Fenris qui ne saisissait pas la situation.  
- Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar...

Alors qu'une révélation frappait Lightning, elle fut brutalement ramenée au présent lorsque l'horrible créature bondit dans leur direction. Immédiatement, elle poussa Fenris avant d'attraper Hope et de plonger sur le côté avec lui. Le frère de Fang allait sévèrement répliquer face à l'étrange comportement de sa congénère, mais lorsqu'il vit la voiture se tordre sous un assaut invisible, il se ravisa.  
Le véhicule était cabossé comme si un buffle géant avait chargé dedans. Ses sens en alerte, Fenris s'éloigna rapidement de la voiture. Dans le mouvement, il attrapa le col des deux autres lycans qu'il remit sur pieds sans la moindre difficulté. Et sans même avoir à le dire, ils s'enfuirent en direction des toilettes publiques.

- J'y crois pas... Tu peux la voir ? questionna Fenris qui jeta en vain un coup d'œil derrière eux.  
- Tu sais ce qu'est cette chose alors que tu ne la vois même pas ? rétorqua Lightning qui bondit sur le côté afin d'esquiver un tentacule de la créature.

Roulant rapidement sur le sol, elle se remit très vite debout, prête à réagir. La bête des ténèbres était furtive, puissante et silencieuse. Pire encore, elle pouvait changer de forme. Désormais, c'était une sorte de pieuvre avec deux jambes. Néanmoins, elle conservait toujours ses trois pupilles assassines qui dévisagèrent la blonde.

_**- Ton sang... Blasphème...**_ fit le monstre d'une voix inhumaine et désagréable qui résonna dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'écria Claire, complètement dépassée.  
- _**Impure...**_

Doucement, la chose se rapprocha de sa proie, le regard avide. Ses paroles vibrèrent dans les entrailles de Lightning qui n'arrivait plus à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Incapable de tout mouvement, elle n'arrivait pas à appeler ses amis à l'aide. Et les tentacules se rapprochaient d'elle... lentement... affamées...  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Claire appréhendait la caresse meurtrière de la créature. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que les pointes des « mains » de cette dernière prirent la forme d'une pique, elle comprit que cela allait être tout sauf tendre. Un aiguillon noir et rouge s'élevait au niveau de ses yeux. Encore quelques millimètres et il allait toucher sa cornée.

- Non ! cria subitement une voix que Lightning reconnut être celle de son père.

Soudain, la bête se retira de la jeune femme en lâchant un cri déchirant et strident. Grimaçant sous cette torture auditive, Claire se boucha les oreilles qui menaçaient de saigner. Son obscure ennemi se tortillait dans tous les sens.  
Tournant la tête sur le côté, la louve se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que son géniteur se trouvait à terre. Le souffle difficile et le visage en sueur, on aurait pu croire que ce dernier venait de parcourir un marathon. Ses yeux azur jetaient un regard assassin envers la créature. Mais Lightning y lut également de la peur.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! gronda John qui tentait avec beaucoup de peine à se relever.

L'aura sombre se tourna vers l'homme qui lui intimait des ordres. Ouvrant grand une gueule que Lightning n'avait pas identifiée dans cet amas de brume, elle lâcha un hurlement désapprobateur. Mais le père de Claire ne flancha pas, continuant de toiser avec affront l'étrange monstre devant lui. Même lorsque ce dernier se rapprochait de lui. Puis, rajoutant encore plus d'absurdité à la situation, la créature plongea sur John. Mais contre toute attente, elle se dissipa littéralement comme absorbée dans le corps de l'homme.  
Épuisé, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol en toussant fortement. Comme si la pression s'était relâchée, les jambes de Claire se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle se retrouva assise sur le sol, essoufflée. Alors qu'elle essayait de saisir ce qui venait de se produire, Hope s'empressa de venir la soutenir. De son côté, Fenris rejoignit le père de la jeune femme, le regard plein de colère.  
Attrapant ce dernier, il le souleva par le col afin de monter le visage de celui-ci en face du sien.

- Quand l'as-tu nourrie pour la dernière fois ? demanda Fenris d'une voix plus calme que ce qu'exprimait ses gestes.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas, grommela John dont la respiration restait difficile.  
- On a failli tous y passer par ta faute. Alors je pense que oui, cela me regarde.

Du coin de l'œil, l'homme qui se disait maudit, scruta sa fille. Cette dernière était encore à même le sol, désorientée. Mais son regard ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, imposant des réponses à toutes ses questions. Il ne pouvait plus fuir désormais, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu lui dises la vérité, murmura Fenris qui libéra son prisonnier de sa prise. Tôt ou tard, elle devra le savoir.

Titubant légèrement, John réussit tout de même à rester sur ses pieds. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il observa le lycan aider sa fille à se relever. Lightning le remercia, mais rapidement, son intérêt retomba sur son paternel. Le poing serré, elle se retenait de hurler contre lui, il le savait.

- Exact, je te dois des explications, débuta finalement John. Mais avant cela, je vais devoir la nourrir.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cette... chose mange-t-elle ? répliqua Lightning en croisant les bras. Je suppose qu'elle ne raffole pas des fleurs.  
- Malheureusement, non...

Agacée et impatiente face à l'hésitation de son père, Claire dévisagea Fenris qui savait bien trop de chose à son goût. Pourquoi était-elle mise de côté ? Après tout, elle était tout de même la fille de cet homme qui hébergeait ou elle ne savait quoi, cette créature meurtrière.

- Elle se nourrit de souffrance, concéda Fenris en soupirant. De la souffrance d'un lycanthrope, bien évidemment...  
- Pardon ? hoqueta Lightning en dévisageant tour à tour son père et le frère de sa compagne. Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, créant une angoisse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Elle qui croyait déjà incroyable que l'existence des lycanthropes soit possible. Et maintenant, ça ? Bientôt, on pourra lui révéler que les gnomes ou autres créatures fantastiques vivaient réellement en ce bas-monde. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'en serait plus surprise du tout.

.

Pas de hurlements. Pas de pleurs. Pas de souffrances. L'air était comme enveloppé de coton, doux et apaisant. Tout autour d'elle semblait être entourée d'un voile blanc pur et innocent. Il n'aveuglait pas les yeux fatigués de Fang. Allongée sur un lit, elle était bien, étrangement bien. Mais où était-elle ?

- Fang ?

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, la louve noire vit le plus beau visage au monde. Couchée sur le ventre, Lightning la toisait tendrement. Le sourire sur ses lèvres réchauffa le cœur de la noiraude comme si il était la source même de ses battements. Sa compagne était magnifique comme toujours. Sa peau blanche se mariait parfaitement avec le mystérieux environnement où elles se trouvaient.

- Où sommes-nous ? questionna Fang sans pouvoir décrocher son regard de sa bien-aimée.  
- Chut... souffla la blonde avant d'émettre un petit rire. Tu poses toujours trop de questions.

Lightning avait tout à fait raison. Tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, qu'importe le lieu où elles se situaient. Elle était là... Claire la baignait de la chaleur de sa présence, apaisante et affectueuse.  
Et même si la noiraude faisait tous les efforts du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des événements récents. Un immense vide se trouvait dans son esprit, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle était avec sa compagne et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le monde pouvait même s'effondrer s'il le désirait, elle resterait là avec elle. Pour toujours.  
Soudain, tout se mit à trembler. Alors que le cœur de la louve noire se mit à accélérer frénétiquement, la panique fit son apparition dans son estomac et tenta d'envahir le reste du corps. En face d'elle, Lightning était toujours aussi sereine et souriante.

- Je t'aime, mon amour, déclara-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle secousse sévit, plus puissante et plus douloureuse. Je t'aime, Fang.  
- C-Claire ? articula difficilement la fille de Fargas qui sentait l'air lui manquer et son esprit divaguer.  
- Chut... Reste avec moi, mon amour... Fang... Fang !

Lâchant un hurlement si puissant, Fang crut cracher ses poumons en feu. La douleur la tiraillait tant qu'elle ne savait même plus quelle partie de son corps était douloureuse et laquelle ne l'était pas. Des larmes de souffrance jaillirent, submergeant celles qui avaient séché sur ses joues avec un mélange de sang. Instinctivement, la jeune femme tira sur ses chaînes dans une vaine tentative de se libérer.  
Elle n'était plus dans un monde enveloppé de voile et de sérénité. Elle était de nouveau dans son Enfer, dans une cellule. Le froid avait remplacé la chaleur de Lightning. L'obscurité avait effacé la blancheur rassurante. Les pleurs réapparurent comme une musique infernale.

- Oh, tu te reviens enfin parmi nous, déclara le bourreau dans le sourire devait certainement appartenir à Satan. En te voyant regarder dans le vague tout à l'heure, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Prenant une nouvelle petite aiguille entre ses doigts, l'individu prit du temps et le plaisir de l'enfoncer dans le poignet de sa victime. Fait en argent, le petit pic brûla le corps de la louve tout comme les dix autres que l'on lui avait implantés. On arracha encore un nouveau cri déchirant à Fang qui se serait cru mourir sous une telle torture.

- Claire... murmura-t-elle avant qu'un nouveau hurlement la prenne au point qu'elle faillit perdre conscience.

.

Roulant à toute vitesse, Fenris ne respectait plus le code de la route. Le temps était compté désormais. Sur le siège passager, John y était assis. Le visage en sueur, ce dernier se concentrait afin de ne pas commettre la même erreur que plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, de laisser s'échapper la bête qui dormait en lui.  
Assise à l'arrière, Lightning semblait irritée. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sa jambe alors que son esprit ressassait sans cesse les événements à la station. De temps à autre, elle lançait un coup d'œil furtif en direction de son père.

- Notre famille est maudite... marmonna la blonde en inspirant longuement. Tu pourrais développer, non ?  
- Lightning, je pense que cela pourra attendre, intervint Fenris d'un ton neutre. Si ton père ne nourrit pas prochainement le démon, ce sont nos vies qui seront en danger.  
- Et où comptes-tu trouver sa « nourriture » ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas bondir sur le premier lycan que nous croiserons, si ?

Malgré la douleur qui le rongeait, John se força à lever le regard dans le rétroviseur afin de croiser celui de sa fille. Celle-ci le toisait sévèrement en retour.

- Dans le repère où Fang est emprisonnée, ce ne sera pas la douleur des lycanthropes qui manquera, marmonna le père de la blonde.

Serrant les poings, cette annonce fit bouillir le sang de l'ex-shérif adjointe. Si ces salopards avaient osé faire du mal à sa compagne, elle les tuerait tous. Sans exception ! Et selon son humeur, elle les exécuterait simplement ou leur offrirait la pire des tortures.

- D'ailleurs, ton rôle sera primordial, Lightning, reprit Fenris, ce qui interloqua les deux Farron ainsi que Hope. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est produit avec la meute de Nautilus. À toi de nous dire lesquelles peuvent encore retourner à une vie normale et lesquels il vaudrait mieux abattre.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit habitacle. Mais le fils de Fargas reprit froidement :

- Y compris Fang...

Le cœur de la louve blanche se mit à accélérer. Et si Fang, tout comme les loups qu'ils avaient dû affronter deux jours plus tôt, était devenue hors de contrôle. Et si elle devenait un danger pour les autres. Alors, Lightning devra la...

- Personne ne touchera à Fang, gronda-t-elle avec menace.  
- La loi est la loi, Lightning, répondit Fenris avec calme. Fang est ma sœur, mais si elle met des gens en danger, je serais obligé de sévir.  
- Je t'égorgerais si tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Toi ou quiconque qui tentera de lui faire du mal.

Après cet échange hostile, plus personne n'émit le moindre commentaire dans la voiture. La suite du trajet se fit sans parole. Mais la tension était bien présente, presque palpable.

_Claire..._

Lightning crut bondir tant elle fut surprise. Posant les mains sur le cœur, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Comme si une partie manquante de son être était réapparue, elle ressentit enfin la présence de Fang contre son être.

_- Fang !_ s'écria Claire à la fois soulagée et angoissée.  
- _Claire.. ?_ marmonna faiblement la noiraude. _C'est bien toi ou est-ce mon imagination qui me joue encore des tours ?  
- C'est moi, mon amour._

Plus la véhicule se rapprochait de leur objectif, plus Lightning pouvait ressentir la souffrance de sa compagne. Alors que la rage et l'inquiétude la submergeaient sans vergogne, elle tenta de se contenir afin de ne pas transférer ce sentiment à la prisonnière.  
Après plusieurs inspirations et expirations, l'ex-shérif adjointe reprit :

_- Tiens bon, nous arriverons sous peu.  
- Claire, il faut que nous coupons notre lien, sinon...  
- Non, Fang, j'ai besoin de te sentir auprès de..._

Tout d'un coup, une vive douleur se planta dans le bras de la blonde. Prise par surprise, elle ne sut pas étouffer le cri qui s'ensuivit. Tout le monde dans la voiture sursautèrent et tournèrent le regard vers la louve blanche. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en feu. Paniqué, Hope ne savait pas s'il devait ou non toucher sa protectrice. De son côté, Fenris tentait de garder son calme et son attention sur la route afin de ne pas provoquer d'accident. Quant à John, il fut écœuré de voir la souffrance qui dévorait son enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? hurla-t-il furieusement en se tournant vers le conducteur.  
- C'est son lien avec Fang, répondit ce dernier en serrant fortement le volant. Elle ressent la souffrance de Fang en ce moment même.

Impuissant, la père de Claire ne pouvait qu'assistait à ce spectacle affligeant. Lightning serrait les dents et ses bras autour de son corps comme cherchant à se protéger ton ennemi invisible. Et pourtant, son regard était déterminé. La peur n'y était pas imprimé, mais la rage.

_- Ne fais pas ça, Fang !_ gronda la louve blanche.  
- _Si, je dois le faire. Tu ne dois pas vivre cela, Claire. Tu as déjà vécu ta part de souffrance.  
- Fang, non ! Fang !_ cria Lightning qui ne sentit plus la pensée de sa compagne, uniquement sa présence. Fang !

* * *

**Et voilà, ça sera tout pour cette fois. Prochain chapitre, notre petit couple préféré va enfin se retrouver! D'ici là, je vous à la prochaine ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allez, j'arrête de faire ma mourante et je reviens enfin avec la suite de Wolf's Heart: Bloodline. Bon bon, on crise pas, c'est bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture!  
**

**Au plaisir ~  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lentement, Lightning passa les mains sur son visage, épuisée et lasse. Dans le même geste, elle tira ses mèches rebelles en arrière, tentant de dégager son front pour que l'air frais l'apaise un tant soit peu. Le silence de la sombre pièce où la blonde se trouvait pesait dans l'atmosphère lourd de colère. Chaque inspiration et expiration était difficile, rageuse.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant un trait de lumière pénétrer dans les lieux. D'un pas hésitant et timide, Hope passa la moitié de son corps dans l'entrebâillement. L'air inquiet, il scrutait l'ex-shérif adjointe. Ses doigts serrèrent nerveusement la poignée lorsque le regard d'un bleu glacial se tourna dans sa direction. Se pinçant les lèvres, le garçon venait à remettre son action en question. Peut-être voulait-elle réellement rester seule, se disait-il avec tristesse et impuissance.  
Et pourtant, même si son instinct le prévenait de battre en retraite, Hope resta fermement sur ses positions. Mieux encore, il s'avança entièrement dans la chambre.

- Lightning... murmura-t-il d'un souffle doux et peiné. Je suis désolé...  
- Pourquoi donc ? rétorqua la blonde en secouant la tête. Tu n'y es pour rien... Ce qui est arrivé est tout sauf de ta faute.

Malgré les paroles de sa protectrice, Hope ne se sentit pas plus léger pour autant. Le cœur lourd, il ne pouvait cesser de se répéter que s'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de ces deux lycans, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit. Rien. Mais il était inutile d'avoir des regrets. Ce qui était fait était malheureusement fait.  
Le petit blond aurait tant voulu trouver les mots pour consoler Lightning. Des paroles qui pourraient la réconforter tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Mais contrairement à elle, le jeune loup-garou ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre la détresse de son aînée. Pouvait-on vraiment comparer l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère avec toute la ferveur que Lightning vouait à Fang ? C'était incomparable... Impossible...

- J'ai juste besoin de temps, rassura l'ex-shérif adjointe d'un faible sourire peu convainquant.

Hope hocha simplement de la tête, il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute manière. Alors qu'il quittait doucement la chambre, Lightning plongea à nouveau dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Fermant les yeux, elle revoyait la terrible journée repasser dans son esprit, comme un film.

* * *

- Lightning, j'ai besoin que tu gardes ton sang-froid, tonna Fenris avec autorité afin de secouer son interlocutrice.

Alors que les larmes séchaient petit à petit sur les joues de la blonde, celle-ci fixait droit devant elle. Son regard meurtrier toisait un point invisible. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient si fort dans le siège qu'ils lacéraient littéralement le tissu. Ses iris étaient devenus aussi glaciaux que la neige. Une rage sans nom émanait de la louve blanche qui n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : retrouver sa compagne.  
La tension qui émanait de Lightning rendit nerveux les trois autres occupants de la voiture. Hope avait instinctivement choisi de s'éloigner au possible de sa nouvelle amie. Face à la colère de cette dernière, son loup hurlait dans son for intérieur, lui intimant de protéger et libérer sa camarade. Il quémandait l'anéantissement du mal qui rongeait l'ex-shérif adjointe, de détruire la source de son chagrin. De son côté, Fenris tenta de rester concentré sur la route même s'il dépassait désormais la vitesse autorisée. Sa bête réclamait également vengeance.

La fureur était contagieuse parmi les loups-garou, encore plus lorsqu'ils composaient une meute soudée. Chacun se devait de protéger son congénère, de faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire. Le fait de savoir Fang sous une torture et de subir le désespoir de Lightning enrageait forcément les lycans du véhicule.  
John se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. S'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, il allait se retrouver avec trois loups fous dans ce petit habitacle. Il avait déjà bien du mal à enrayer le démon qui dormait en son sein, mais affronter en plus des loups-garou... Cela allait mal se terminer à ce rythme.

- Claire, reprends-toi ! grogna le père de Lightning en se tournant vers cette dernière. Tu es en train de réduire tes chances de sauver Fang. Trois loups enragés qui fonceront têtes baissées, n'auront aucune chance contre l'ennemi qui nous attend là-bas !

Brutalement, la blonde toisa son paternel. Son regard était acéré, assassin.

- Bon sang ! grommela Fenris en serrant la mâchoire. Lightning, tu es censée être la chamane. Ton rôle est de nous rendre la raison, pas de nous la retirer !  
- Elle a conservé ses dons de chaman ? hoqueta John avec stupéfaction.

Lightning fronça légèrement des sourcils alors que son père l'observait avec ébahissement. Mais au fond de ses yeux mornes, elle pouvait y voir une lueur de fierté. Rapidement, elle détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette réaction. Elle ne savait plus que croire à propos de cet homme. Haine, soulagement, déception, incompréhension... Que devait-elle vraiment ressentir face à lui ? Lui qui les avait abandonnées. Lui qui s'était fait passer pour mort durant toutes ces années.

- Désolée, murmura Lightning d'une voix proche d'un grognement tant sa bête était proche de la surface.  
- Nous comprenons ta colère, répondit Fenris qui prit une grande inspiration, laissant la tension retomber lourdement. Mais on a besoin de toi. Toi et tes capacités.  
- Je sais.

Fermant les yeux, Claire tenta de calmer sa respiration et de remettre sa louve dans sa cage spirituelle. Doucement, elle promettait à sa moitié animale qu'elle aura sa part de vengeance. Il fallait être patiente, leur heure viendra. Bientôt, elles pourront faire justice. Bientôt, le sang des salauds qui avaient osé toucher Fang, allait couler. Et ce, en abondance !  
Voyant que la blonde s'était plus ou moins apaisée, le fils se Fargas se tourna vers la personne sur le siège passager.

- Dis-nous ce qui nous attend là-bas, déclara-t-il abruptement. Je préfère y être préparé au maximum.  
- Il y aura du monde, concéda John en croisant les bras, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Ces types sont entraînés pour vous tuer.  
- Et ils peuvent faire comme toi ? questionna Lightning avec méfiance. Ils peuvent aussi faire apparaître cette... chose ?  
- Seigneur, non ! répondit le père de la blonde en secouant la tête. Il n'y a que...  
- On est arrivé, interrompit Fenris qui arrêta net la voiture.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Lightning ouvre sa portière et quitte le véhicule. Très vite, elle fut suivie de Hope et de Fenris. De son côté, John sortit lentement de la voiture, les mains tremblantes. Serrant les poings, il grommela :

- Elle est déjà en train de se nourrir de leur souffrance...

.

Perdue dans la forêt, loin de la civilisation, une petite maison s'édifiait au centre de cette nature. Ses murs et ses fenêtres paraissaient fatigués par le temps. Même les belles couleurs de cette demeure étaient devenues fades. La bâtisse semblait avoir pâli face à l'horreur qui se dissimulait dans ses entrailles, dans le sous-sol qu'elle protégeait.  
Les trois lycans se rapprochèrent furtivement de leur cible. Lorsque soudain, Fenris leva une main, intimant l'immobilisation de ses camarades. Hope se tendit nerveusement alors que Lightning scrutait tout autour d'elle. Ils y avaient des gardes. Des hommes. Et ils étaient quatre.  
Entre-temps, John avait rejoint le groupe. S'accroupissant à côté de Fenris, il murmura :

- Les tours de garde changent toutes les vingt minutes. Les gardiens font une ronde tout autour de la maison. Si on s'y prend assez vite après le prochain changement, nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise d'ici la prochaine reprise qui donnera l'alerte.

Sa voix avait presque été imperceptible pour l'ouïe humaine, mais pas pour celle des lycans. Ces derniers hochèrent de la tête. Fenris toisa tour à tour les trois personnes à ses côtés. John semblait déjà se revigorer à vue d'œil. Le fils de Fargas ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou être accablé par la raison de sa régénération. Derrière se tenait les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe. Lightning, qui avait récupéré son regard d'un bleu profond, s'impatientait. Mais malgré son immense désir de se jeter au secours de sa compagne, elle se contenait vaillamment. La moindre erreur pourrait coûter la vie de Fang. À ses côtés, Hope semblait également décidé même si un léger relent de peur et d'appréhension émanait de son corps.

- Est-ce bien prudent pour le nouveau ? questionna Fenris qui se devait de calculer toutes les éventualités de cette opération. Il risquerait plus de nous ralentir qu'autre chose.  
- J'irais sauver Fang, argua Hope d'une fermeté qui surprit son interlocuteur.

Le frère de Fang observa un instant le nouveau-né, les yeux dans les yeux. Dans ce regard, on pouvait y lire la détermination. Le jeune garçon avait une dette envers la louve noire. Plus que cela... Il lui devait bien plus que cela, il le savait. Certes, il n'avait pas su protéger sa propre mère, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune lycan voudrait pouvoir secourir une personne importante, l'une de ses sauveuses.

- D'accord, soupira Fenris en affaissant ses épaules, mais prends ta forme de loup. Tu seras bien plus efficace que sous forme humaine.  
- Mais moins discret, commenta Lightning qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Hope ne devrait prendre sa forme animale que lorsque l'alerte sera donnée.

Le fils de Fargas se tourna vers l'ex-shérif adjointe. C'était vrai, il avait presque oublié que sa camarade avait été membre du corps de police. Et elle était douée dans son métier. Ses réflexions et suggestions étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Tout comme lui, le cerveau de la blonde était formé à la stratégie militaire. Ses pensées étaient méthodiques et bien réfléchies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes dans ce cas ? reprit Fenris d'un ton qui témoignait de son respect et de sa confiance.  
- Il va falloir miser sur la vitesse, abattre le plus d'ennemis possible avant de se faire repérer, déclara la louve blanche qui ne lâchait pas une seconde la demeure des yeux. Après le changement de gardes, nous devrions attendre le moment où chacun d'entre eux se retrouverait derrière une face de chaque mur. Durant ce bref laps de temps, ils ne pourront pas voir leurs camarades. Et c'est là que nous frapperons simultanément.

À peine Lightning avait-elle terminé son explication que quatre autres hommes sortirent de la demeure. Ils saluèrent brièvement leurs amis qui leur cédèrent la place. Puis, rapidement, ils allèrent se mettre en position sans plus de cérémonie. Minutieusement, la blonde observa la corpulence de chaque gardien, de leur équipement et de leur gestuelle.

- Hope prendra le grand sur la gauche, continua l'ex-shérif adjointe.  
- Pourquoi lui ? demanda le jeune garçon qui aurait plutôt pensé devoir s'attaquer au plus petit qui se trouvait au centre.  
- Regarde sa dégaine, Hope. Sa démarche est plus hésitante que ses camarades. Il est fatigué. Et la manière dont il tient son arme bien trop bas, confirme de sa lassitude. Cet homme est la proie la plus facile, car tous les autres sont encore parfaitement sur leur qui-vive.

Voilà un détail que le nouveau lycan n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois sans quitter des yeux sa future victime. Non qu'il prenait plaisir à faire ce qui allait s'en suivre, mais il devait aller sauver Fang. Et de toute manière, ces hommes étaient des assassins, des monstres qui torturaient des loups-garou. Ils étaient également fautifs dans la mort de sa mère. Rien qu'à cette idée, Hope sentit son loup racler la surface de son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas le libérer. Pas encore...  
Aux aguets, alors que son regard se portait sur la vieille maison, l'attention de Lightning était portée vers son jeune protégé. Si ce dernier perdait le contrôle, il se retrouverait sous le joug de la loi lycanthropique. Elle devait faire en sorte de maintenir la bête avec sa magie si l'occasion se présentait.

- Allons nous mettre en position, reprit la blonde avec autorité. Dès qu'ils seront hors de vue les uns des autres, abattez immédiatement votre cible. Je pars sur la gauche avec Hope.

Les deux hommes hochèrent silencieusement de la tête avant de se faufiler sur la droite. John jeta toutefois un regard dans la direction de sa fille. Il lui était évident que cette dernière avait gagné en assurance. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment elle arrivait à élaborer de telles stratégies. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur la blonde. Le père avait cru connaître Claire, mais il ne savait rien de Lightning. Elle était devenue une parfaite étrangère.

- Elle était shérif adjointe avant sa transformation, expliqua Fenris sans se retourner et en continuant son chemin à travers les bosquets.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait soulager son allié de fortune, mais il voulait que ce dernier reste concentré sur la mission à venir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser divaguer ce père déchu.  
John suivit silencieusement son camarade alors que la révélation tournoyait encore dans son esprit. Sa fille avait été shérif adjointe. Comment ne pas être fier de son enfant dans ce genre de cas ? Elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Claire avait tracé sa voie. Un chemin dont il s'était écarté depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir laissé Hope derrière elle, Lightning se faufila discrètement jusqu'à sa cible. L'homme qu'elle allait abattre était plutôt musclé, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici d'ailleurs. À sa posture, on sentait immédiatement que c'était un professionnel, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Cela renforça l'idée qu'aucune erreur n'était admise. Il lui faudra être rapide, silencieuse et meurtrière.  
La proie se trouva finalement au point attendu, au centre du mur. Immédiatement, Lightning bondit hors de sa cachette. Dans la manœuvre, elle libéra une part de sa bête. Une infime rage de sa louve qui décuplait assez ses capacités sans devoir muter. Même si tout son corps la brûlait de cet acte insensé, la blonde courut à une vitesse folle vers sa cible. S'abattant sur ce dernier comme la faux de la mort, elle lui brisa la nuque avant que celui-ci ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

Rapidement, l'ex-shérif adjointe attrapa le corps qu'elle traîna dans les buissons. Puis, elle fouilla la dépouille, le démunissant de son revolver et de son couteau militaire. Elle faufila l'arme à feu dans son dos, contre ses reins alors que la lame alla se dissimuler dans sa botte. Cette fouille n'avait en réalité pas duré plus de quelques secondes, car de suite, Lightning s'était empressée de rejoindre Hope.  
Ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de sa victime, le souffle rapide. Il leva un regard inquiet vers sa protectrice. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines alors que son être réclamait encore plus de morts. Jusqu'où cette soif de vengeance allait-elle le mener ? Verra-t-il un jour le bout de ce tunnel macabre ?  
Mais lorsque la blonde posa sa main sur la tête du garçon, tous les doutes de ce dernier se dissipèrent immédiatement. Ravalant sa salive et serrant les poings, il était prêt à suivre aveuglément sa guide qui le mènerait vers la justice de toute cette colère. Elle le ramènera vers la lumière, il le savait.

.

Devant l'entrée de la maison, John et Fenris attendaient déjà. Lorsque les deux derniers arrivèrent, ils se toisèrent tous un instant comme s'ils se concertaient silencieusement. Satisfait que chacun ait accompli sa tâche avec brio, le père de Lightning se rapprocha de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il scruta ses compagnons.

- Je connais le passage, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre, déclara-t-il en s'apprêtant à ouvrir, mais finalement il tourna à nouveau son attention vers ses amis. Il y en a au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage.  
- Dans ce cas, montre-nous le chemin, rétorqua Fenris qui restait calme malgré son impatience d'entrer en action. Hope et toi, vous vous chargerez de ceux-là pendant que Lightning et moi, nous nous occuperons du sous-sol.  
- C'est bien trop dangereux là en bas.  
- Mais j'ai besoin des dons de ta fille, John.

Le père de Claire resta un instant songeur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son enfant se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix si cette dernière pouvait réellement dire quel lycan pouvait encore être sauvé.

- D'accord, mais une fois qu'on aura nettoyé ici, on vous rejoindra, déclara finalement John.

Sans plus attendre, les intrus pénétrèrent la demeure en trombe. Rapidement, ils traversèrent le couloir avant de finir dans un cul-de-sac. Lorsque John désigna le mur du doigt, Fenris ne put plus attendre et le défonça d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Face au vacarme que cela avait provoqué, il était évident que la discrétion n'était plus de mise désormais.  
Alors que Lightning et Fenris plongèrent dans l'obscurité des escaliers qui descendaient certainement dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, Hope entama sa douloureuse mutation. S'éloignant du groupe, les deux lycans entendirent les grognements de leur camarade au loin. Les marches étaient froides et humides, ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas glisser. Leurs pas résonnaient entre ces murs en pierre.

Très vite, leur odorat les avertit qu'un comité d'accueil les attendait plus bas. Sans plus attendre, Fenris accéléra le pas afin de devancer sa camarade. Son corps prenait une étrange forme, ses muscles grossissaient à vue d'œil. Puis, ses os se mirent à craquer comme un hymne funèbre. Comprenant les intentions de son ami, Claire ralentit légèrement le pas afin de laisser tout l'espace requis à ce dernier.  
La seconde suivante, ce fut un immense loup qui dévalait les escaliers comme un fauve enragé. La bête était gigantesque. Sous forme de louve, Lightning était un peu plus petite que Fang. Mais comparée à son frère, la noiraude ne faisait pas le poids face à cette taille titanesque. La tête du loup de Fenris atteignait aisément celle de Claire. Son pelage était d'un marron crème magnifique où il arborait fièrement un collier blanc. Tout de cette créature émanait la puissance et la domination.  
Brutalement, le lycan se jeta sur deux hommes se trouvant au pied de l'escalier. Sa gueule arracha la gorge du premier alors que ses griffes éventraient le second. Derrière se tenaient les camarades des défunts qui levèrent leur arme vers la bête. Mais immédiatement, Lightning dégaina son arme et fit feu sur les assaillants. Il n'était plus question de blesser ou de rendre l'ennemi inoffensif, ce fut pourquoi l'ex-shérif adjointe tira directement dans la tête de ses cibles.

Les deux arrivants se trouvaient désormais dans une salle rectangulaire où une immense porte en acier se tenait au fond. Inutile que Fenris perde son énergie à tenter de défoncer cet obstacle. La blonde s'attela à cette tâche. Après avoir fouillé les corps durant quelques minutes, elle trouva finalement les clés. Ces dernières devaient également ouvrir des portes se trouvant plus loin dans ce donjon, pensa Lightning qui rangea le trousseau dans sa poche.  
Le barrage en acier n'était désormais plus un problème. Mais à peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte que Lightning s'effondra brutalement à terre en lâchant un terrible gémissement de douleur. Serrant ses bras autour de son corps, elle ne put se protéger de toutes les émotions qui foisonnaient dans cette prison infernale. Souffrance, désespoir, haine, chagrin... C'en était beaucoup trop pour l'esprit de la chamane qui croyait mourir sur place tant sa tête tambourinait jusqu'à l'explosion.  
Malheureusement, Claire ne pouvait pas couper son lien avec son don d'empathie. Elle en avait besoin. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui étaient ceux qu'elle pouvait sauver ou non. Il fallait qu'elle puisse sauver Fang.

Soudain, un homme apparut dans le croisement des couloirs qui ressemblaient à un labyrinthe. Sans plus attendre, il fit feu sur la femme qui se trouvait à terre. Impuissante, cette dernière n'arriva pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Contre toute attente, ce fut les hurlements bestiaux qu'elle entendit à la place de sa propre voix. Fenris s'était jeté devant elle sans la moindre hésitation, prenant les balles à sa place.  
Le loup marron se lança à l'attaque malgré le sang qui coulait de ses plaies. Les projectiles étaient en argent, rendant la douleur encore plus intense et ravageuse. D'autres coups de feu tonnèrent face au lycan qui ne les esquiva pas, car ce serait prendre le risque qu'une balle perdue touche Lightning.

Encore accroupie sur le sol, Lightning assistait qu'à moitié à ce terrible spectacle, bien trop engloutis dans la souffrance de cet environnement. Intérieurement, elle pouvait entendre sa louve hurler de rage face à leur impuissance. Comme une furie, la bête alla racler le bord de sa cage spirituelle. Dans l'état où se trouvait l'ex-shérif adjointe, elle ne put restreindre sa part animale. Mais alors qu'elle aurait cru perdre tous ses moyens et laisser son instinct reprendre le dessus, ce ne fut pas le cas. La douleur s'amenuisa petit à petit. Elle était encore présente, Lightning le ressentait. Mais cela ne semblait pas la toucher. Comme si...  
Écarquillant les yeux, la blonde comprit brutalement la situation. Sa louve la protégeait et endurait à sa place la douleur qui aurait dû terrasser son corps. De suite, Lightning se releva alors que des pensées cohérentes revenaient enfin à la charge. Elle devait faire vite, car son autre moitié ne tiendra pas éternellement. Si cette dernière s'effondrait, Dieu seul sait ce qui se produirait.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de s'élancer vers Fenris.

Celui-ci venait d'achever son adversaire et se tourna vers la blonde. Elle hocha simplement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait de nouveau la situation en main. Et rapidement, les deux lycans se remirent en route.

Tout en suivant l'aura de Fang, Lightning se concentrait également sur l'esprit des lycans se trouvant dans les lieux. Plus le temps passait, plus son cœur se faisait douloureux. La dure réalité essayait de la raisonner, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas encore... Il y avait forcément une âme à sauver dans cette prison. Il devait rester des survivants qui n'avaient pas sombré dans la folie. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard...  
Ressentant l'angoisse de sa congénère, Fenris saisit immédiatement la situation. Les prisonniers étaient tous condamnés. Bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, il devra appliquer la loi. Sinon, ce serait laisser le drame qu'avait vécu Hope se reproduire. Puis, son attention se tourna vers sa jeune sœur. Il devait le faire... C'était la règle et il ne pouvait s'en défaire.  
Tournant sur la droite, les deux intrus entendirent des pas arriver dans leur direction. D'un coup de tête, Fenris ordonna à Lightning de rejoindre sa compagne pendant qu'il s'occuperait de leurs opposants. La blonde hésita un instant, puis elle continua sa course effrénée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que l'angoisse la traînait petit à petit vers la folie. Elle devait garder espoir.

Arrivée devant une énième porte en acier, Lightning sortit le trousseau de clés. Nerveusement, elle les passa une à une dans la serrure sans succès. Ses doigts tremblaient, rendant l'opération encore plus difficile. Finalement, le claquement distinct que le loquet était retiré tonna. Malgré toute sa peur, Claire ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie.  
À cet instant, elle crut que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Son cœur eut un terrible vertige comme si elle dégringolait d'une immense falaise. Dans son être bataillaient divers sentiments. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler de rager ou simplement s'effondrer de chagrin.

- Fang... émit Lightning dans un gémissement douloureux.

Assise dans le coin de sa cellule, nue et meurtrie, Fang était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes, son regard fixait le vide. Son visage était comme effacé comme si plus aucune âme n'habitait ce corps. Mais ce qui accabla encore plus l'arrivante fut de constater la couleur de ses yeux. Les iris de la louve noire étaient d'un vert fluorescent inhumain. Ce n'était pas la noiraude qui se trouvait devant l'ex-shérif adjointe, mais sa bête intérieure qui avait le contrôle désormais.

- Fang ! s'écria Lightning qui se jeta vers sa compagne, posant les mains sur les épaules de cette dernière.

La louve noire leva la tête en direction de la blonde, mais elle ne semblait pas la voir. Son lien avec Fang semblait toujours obstrué. Claire ne savait pas si elle pouvait forcer le passage dans l'esprit de sa compagne, de peur de briser ce qui restait d'elle. Paniquée, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de sa bien-aimée. Déposant un baiser sur la tempe de celle-ci, l'ex-shérif adjointe tentait en vain de trouver une solution à tout cela. Mais aucune pensée logique n'arrivait à illuminer son cerveau tant le désespoir l'aveuglait.  
Lentement, la blonde endormit ses dons chamaniques afin de libérer sa propre louve des entraves de cette prison douloureuse. Même si sa bête avait été libérée d'une souffrance incalculable, ce qu'elle constatait lui paraissait bien plus pénible. Leur compagne n'était plus...

- Qu'avons-nous donc là ?

Trop accablée par son chagrin, Lightning n'avait pas senti arriver la vieille femme qui se tenait devant l'entrée. De toute manière, elle s'en fichait désormais. Mais soudain, son intérêt pour l'inconnue apparut brutalement dans son esprit lorsqu'elle sentit une familiarité dans cette voix. Tournant son regard vers l'arrivante, la blonde crut toucher de plus en plus le fond.  
La surprise se dessina également sur le visage de vieille femme qui haussa des sourcils. Puis, elle rit doucement comme le Diable était capable de le faire. Ce son glaça littéralement le sang de la louve blanche qui laissait petit à petit la rage prendre le dessus sur la tristesse.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? grogna-t-elle furieusement.  
- Tu côtoies donc cette vermine, rétorqua l'étrangère d'un ton hautain. Je n'avais pas voulu croire le rapport de Gordon. Tu es une réelle déception, Claire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de monstre !

Les yeux de Lightning devinrent aussi blancs que de la neige. Serrant la mâchoire avec rage, elle désirait plus que tout déchiqueter son interlocutrice, cette femme qui avait certainement participé à la torture de sa compagne.

- Qui traites-tu de monstre ? reprit la vieille femme d'un air dégoûté. Tu es tombée bien bas, Claire. S'il y a un monstre ici, c'est bien toi.

Une aura noire et rouge sang tournoya autour de la tortionnaire. Exactement la même que celle de son père, songea la blonde qui sentit une sueur froide dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

_Notre famille est maudite..._

- Je vais mettre une fin à l'hérésie de ton père, déclara la vieille femme avec colère. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. Ni toi ni ta sœur ! Enfants de traînée !  
- Je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter ma mère et ma sœur, Katherine, menaça Lightning qui se releva fièrement pour faire face à son opposante.  
- Tu salis mon nom rien qu'en le prononçant de ta bouche de pécheresse !  
- Désolée, mais t'appeler « grand-mère » m'a toujours écorché la langue.

Les deux protagonistes se toisèrent un instant sans un mot. Claire sentait la haine la prendre à la gorge et qui ne tarderait pas à se déverser dans le reste de son corps. Cette femme qu'elle avait toujours haïe depuis son enfance venait de commettre un acte irréparable elle s'en était prise à Fang. Celle qui avait donné naissance à son père n'était qu'une engeance du mal. Qui qu'elle soit, Lightning allait la tuer sans la moindre hésitation.  
Lentement, la forme sombre de la créature démoniaque se rapprocha des deux lycans. Instinctivement, l'ex-shérif adjointe se positionna devant sa compagne, faisant de son corps un bouclier pour la protéger.

- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu le regretteras amèrement.

Surprise, Katherine se tourna sur sa gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, son défunt fils. Immédiatement, elle effaça toutes émotions de son visage, ne laissant que la froideur s'y exprimer.

- Impossible, tu es mort, marmonna la vieille femme avec désappointement.  
- Malheureusement, non, concéda John d'un ton neutre.

Son interlocutrice n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur. Une lame sous la gorge de son opposante, Lightning bloqua son adversaire. Son regard était devenu fou et réclamait la justice. Mais la blonde fut soudainement repoussée par la magie obscure des Farron. Tombant sur le sol, elle vit que la molasse diabolique se jetait sur elle. Mais au dernier moment, l'aura obscure de son père intervint et entra en collision avec celle de Katherine.  
Pleine de rage, cette dernière dévisagea son fils. Ce dernier était déterminé et prêt à mettre ses paroles en exécution. Seule face à John et à Claire, la vieille avait peu de chance de remporter la victoire. Ravalant sa fierté, elle se recula de quelques pas. Le père de Lightning s'élança immédiatement sur leur ennemi lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de celle-ci. Mais ce fut trop tard, Katherine s'enveloppa dans la brume noire avant de se volatiliser dans les airs. Au même moment, Hope et Fenris, tous deux sous forme de loups, arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Instinctivement, Lightning se recula doucement dans la cellule de Fang, bloquant le passage de son corps. Lorsque le frère de cette dernière arrivant devant la porte, ses poils se hérissèrent. Un léger grognement menaçant et peiné sortit de sa gorge. Mais la blonde ne bougea pas de sa position. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'une couleur bestiale et inhabituelle. Campant fermement sur sa décision, elle gronda :

- Plutôt mourir que de laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher.

Fenris aboya furieusement, mais Lightning ne se laissa pas impressionner. Même lorsque l'imposant loup fit un pas en avant, elle ne se recula pas. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le fils de Fargas décida de bousculer celle qui faisait obstacle à la loi. Brutalement projetée en arrière, Claire se redressa dans les airs avant de briser les chaînes de sa bête. Usant de sa magie chamanique, elle muta en quelques secondes. Lorsque ses pattes touchèrent à nouveau le sol, elle était désormais une louve blanche.  
Le mâle dominant émit un grognement désapprobateur, mais la femelle grogna en retour. Il racla le sol, laissant sa trace dans la pierre afin de témoigner sa menace. Mais Claire s'accroupit légèrement, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les babines retroussées. Elle était en position d'attaque et n'hésitera pas à bondir si Fenris osait faire un peu de plus.

Sans plus attendre, le mâle se jeta sur son opposante. Celle-ci l'esquiva agilement avant de s'élancer contre son flanc droit. Mais le loup marron, dans sa puissance majestueuse, repoussa son assaillante sans trop de peine. Cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Fang, il découvrit avec aigreur qu'un lycan gris s'était interposé. Malgré sa taille ridicule face au colosse, Hope ne prit pas peur de défier son adversaire.  
Ce bref instant d'inattention permit à Lightning de se remettre en position. Côte à côte avec son protégé, elle barrait la route à Fenris. Celui-ci perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas faire plus de victimes qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos querelles, déclara John en pénétrant dans la pièce, à bonne distance des loups. Fenris, si tu te décides à abattre ma fille, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps.

Le loup couleur crème émit un grognement en guise de réponse. John secoua la tête.

- Je connais la loi, reprit-il doucement, las. Mais je sais également quand il faut savoir s'en détourner.

Doucement, le père de Lightning tourna le regard vers Fang. Il sentit une légère tristesse en comprenant la peine qui devait terrasser sa fille. Puis, il fronça des sourcils avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Mais soudain, la louve blanche s'interposa devant lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Elle n'avait pas confiance, il pouvait le lire dans son regard et cela le blessa.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne. Mais si nous ne nous hâtons pas, aucun de nous ne ressortira d'ici vivant.

Claire ne bougea pas d'un poil, néanmoins elle laissa son père passer à côté d'elle et s'agenouiller près de Fang. Délicatement, il releva le visage de la noiraude en scrutant minutieusement des détails que les autres n'auraient peut-être pas remarqués. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent sur le collier que portait la captive. Du bout des doigts, il frôla le bijou avec une certaine nostalgie. C'était Elisabeth, sa femme, qui l'avait conçu.  
Puis, John se redressa gentiment avant de se tourner vers les trois loups :

- Prenez-la et partez immédiatement d'ici. Je m'occupe du reste.

Ne voyant pas les lycans partir, il reprit :

- Fang n'a pas été corrompu par la magie maudite. Elle peut encore être sauvée tout autant que l'on pourrait délivrer une personne qui a été torturée... Mais pour les autres lycans... Je me charge d'abréger leurs souffrances. Mais il faut que vous quittiez cet endroit, car une fois que j'aurais lâché le démon, il n'y aura plus une seule vie dans cette demeure.

.

Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes afin de s'assurer que ses amis avaient bel et bien quitté la demeure, John marcha lentement dans les couloirs lugubres de ce donjon. Du sang peignait les murs ci et là. Les immenses pièces où divers instruments de torture étaient nombreux. De temps à autre, il jetait de brefs regards aux prisonniers. Mutilés, blessés, damnés... Ils ne restaient plus rien à ces pauvres victimes. Pas même leur humanité.

Voilà le monde dans lequel John Farron était né. Dans la haine et la violence.

Lentement, John libéra la créature qui dormait en lui. Tel un liquide visqueux, l'aura ténébreuse et sanglante coula sur son corps avant de former l'être difforme qu'était le démon. Ce dernier semblait ravi de ressentir tant de détresse et de souffrance. Il s'en revigorait avec délectation et impatience. C'était si bon.

- Va, ordonna John avec froideur, l'Enfer s'offre à toi.

Très vite, le monstre s'engouffra dans tous les passages, arrachant les derniers râles de prisonniers et la vie de leurs geôliers.

.

À l'extérieur de la bâtisse, les trois loups écoutaient le silence mortuaire des lieux. Couchée sur le sol, Lightning laissa reposer Fang contre son flanc. Cette dernière avait encore et toujours les yeux ouverts. Vides et sans vie. Malgré son inquiétude pour sa compagne, l'attention de la louve blanche se portait vers la demeure. Une prison qui allait finalement devenir un cimetière.  
Lorsque Claire sentit l'aura maléfique qui émanait de son père, elle comprit que cela avait déjà commencé. La mort venait cueillir ces pauvres malchanceux. Ils n'auront ni le temps de crier ni le temps de voir la bête s'abattre sur eux. De toute manière, possédaient-ils encore une conscience sur ce qui les entourait ?

Lentement, Lightning leva le museau vers le ciel. Dans un chagrin profond, elle hulula un dernier adieu à ces âmes perdues, un chant mortuaire en l'honneur des défunts. Très vite, elle fut accompagnée par la puissante voix de Fenris, puis Hope se joignit à l'hymne. Les trois lycans pleuraient humblement la disparition de leurs congénères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John sortit des entrailles de cet enfer. Les yeux mornes et le visage froid, il alla directement à la voiture sans jeter le moindre regard à ses compagnons. De tout son corps émanait quelque chose de malsain, obscure. Une chose qui mettait évidemment les loups-garou mal à l'aise.

* * *

Posant le front contre la vitre, Lightning scruta le ciel qui était aussi sombre que la pièce où elle se trouvait. Après ce dur périple, toute l'équipe avait dû faire une halte dans un petit motel sur le bord de l'autoroute. Fenris avait été pas mal amoché durant la bataille et devait prendre du repos afin que ses blessures se régénèrent. Hope partageait la même chambre que ce dernier. Quant à John, à peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que celui-ci se volatilisa dans la nature sans dire un mot.  
Les lycans devaient admettre que sans la présence de l'homme maudit, le combat aurait bien été plus rude contre les chasseurs de loups-garou. Son pouvoir, aussi maléfique soit-il, avait été d'une très grande aide.  
Se tournant vers le lit au centre de la pièce, Lightning sentit un pincement au cœur. Fang y était allongée, les yeux clos. Il avait fallu que la blonde use de ses dons pour endormir sa compagne. La question qui persistait désormais était de se demander si la fille de Fargas allait se réveiller un jour. Voilà plusieurs heures que cette dernière était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Sa respiration était lente, voire douloureuse. Sa partenaire ne savait plus quoi faire pour le prêter main-forte.

_- Reviens-moi, Fang_, supplia mentalement l'ex-shérif adjointe, angoissée.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Lightning ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour toiser l'arrivant. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que cette personne n'était nulle autre que son père. Elle l'avait senti dès qu'il s'était trouvé dans le couloir. La désagréable sensation qui rôdait autour de John après que son démon se soit nourri était toujours présente. Elle semblait visqueuse.  
L'homme referma la porte derrière lui avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller la convalescente. Puis, il resta immobile, ne tentant même pas de s'avancer vers sa fille.

- Je te dois toujours des explications, déclara-t-il d'un ton accablé.

Face au mutisme de son enfant, il continua :

- Notre famille est maudite, ou devrais-je plutôt dire qu'elle a vendu son âme au Diable.

Perplexe, Lightning tourna finalement la tête vers son paternel. Ce dernier se tenait parfaitement droit et son expression était insondable. Même dans l'obscurité de cette pièce, il ne se permettait pas d'afficher ses émotions, pas même à sa propre fille. Mais Claire ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après tout elle faisait de même. Un immense fossé les séparait et tous les deux en avaient parfaitement conscience. Avaient-ils su le combler par le passé ?

- On t'a toujours dit que j'étais fils unique, reprit John en soupirant, ce n'était pas vrai. J'avais un frère et une sœur qui moururent avant ma naissance même... tués par des lycans. Une chose que tes grands-parents n'ont jamais pu pardonner aux assassins et à leurs congénères. Avec l'aide d'un chaman aux sombres pouvoirs, ils ont perdu à tout jamais leur accès au Paradis. Plus tard, je suis né avec cette malédiction qui coulait dans mes veines.

Lightning scrutait évasivement son interlocuteur. Durant son explication, elle s'était gentiment rapprochée de sa compagne, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. De sa main, elle caressait distraitement le bras de la noiraude. Dans sa tête, elle tentait de digérer l'absurdité du récit de son père. Jusqu'où s'étendait réellement le monde surnaturel ?  
Puis, fronçant des sourcils, l'ex-shérif adjointe toisa son géniteur avant de rétorquer :

- Cette malédiction est héréditaire, non ? Pourquoi Serah et moi n'avions-nous pas cette chose en nous ?  
- C'est grâce à ta mère, expliqua John, ce qui attira un fort intérêt de la part de sa fille. La pureté de ses dons a su enrayer la noirceur des Farron.

Tranquillement, le père de Claire s'avança vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos. Ses doigts se frottèrent nerveusement les uns contre les autres, témoignant de son chagrin grandissant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tentait de restreindre la peine qui le tenaillait depuis toutes ces années. Sa femme lui manquait tant, alourdissant le poids de sa culpabilité.

- Le jour de ta naissance, lorsque nous avions découvert que tu étais lavée du péché de ma famille, nous étions si heureux, reprit John avec une légère joie dans la voix qui s'assombrit immédiatement. Mais ce ne fut que plus tard que nous comprîmes que cela avait demandé beaucoup de force à ta mère. Elle était devenue plus faible, plus fragile.  
- Alors quand Serah est venue au monde... comprit Lightning alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement.

Rapidement, l'homme se tourna vers son enfant et expliqua :

- Ta mère n'a jamais regretté de vous avoir, ta sœur et toi. Jamais...

Malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, cela n'effaçait pas la sombre pensée de Claire : elle faisait partie des causes qui avaient provoqué la mort de sa génitrice. Cette révélation était des plus difficiles. Lightning se rappelait parfaitement de sa mère. C'était une femme douce et calme à la santé fragile. Sa faible constitution l'empêchait parfois de faire trop d'efforts et pourtant, Elisabeth avait toujours été souriante. C'était de ma faute... songea la blonde avec amertume.  
Observant son enfant, John devinait facilement ce qui devait se tramer dans l'esprit de cette dernière. Pourtant, elle n'était pas à blâmer. Jamais les parents de Claire et de Serah ne regretteront leur venue au monde. Mais le père était impeccable de témoigner ses sentiments. Sa fille désirait-elle de son réconfort ? Sa compassion ? Il avait si peur de son rejet...

Les deux Farron restèrent un instant muets, laissant le silence les envelopper pour meubler le peu de paroles qu'ils avaient à s'échanger. Lightning passa sa main dans les cheveux de Fang, priant que celle-ci se rétablisse vite. Elle avait tant besoin d'elle. De son côté, John resta un simple spectateur. Puis, finalement, il décida de briser le calme de la pièce :

- Tes grands-parents n'ont pas pu torturer mentalement Fang, c'est pourquoi son esprit est resté sain.  
- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Claire en dévisageant son père.  
- Son collier, dit-il en désignant la convalescente du doigt. J'ai été surpris de la voir le porter. C'était ta mère qui l'a confectionné afin de te protéger de la malédiction.

Soulagée, Lightning se pencha vers sa compagne, posant son front contre le sien. Le talisman d'Elisabeth l'avait protégée. Elle remerciait le ciel du précieux cadeau de sa défunte mère et fut reconnaissante face à ce coup du destin. Si Fang n'avait pas porté précieusement ce bijou, Dieu seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivé.  
Avant même que la blonde ne s'en rende compte, trop obnubilée par Fang et son inquiétude, John avait quitté la pièce. À nouveau seule avec elle-même, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Que dois-je faire, Fang ? murmura-t-elle doucement, dans un souffle suppliant. Je voudrais lui pardonner, mais je m'en sens incapable...

Délicatement, la louve blanche s'assit sur le sol, s'appuyant les bras sur le lit et attrapant la main de sa partenaire. Elle baisa tendrement ces doigts froids.

_- Je viens te chercher, mon amour..._

.

Ouvrant lentement les paupières, Lightning se retrouva dans un espace sombre et étrange. L'endroit ressemblait beaucoup à l'endroit où elle avait fait la rencontre de sa louve pour la première fois. Mais les lieux n'avaient pas paru aussi froids, pas aussi lugubres. La brume et des formes noires se tortillaient comme une âme en peine. Un léger son retentissait comme les gémissements du vent. La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Voilà donc l'esprit de Fang.

Sans la moindre hésitation, la blonde s'aventura dans ces méandres tortueux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une étrange créature bondisse des ténèbres. Sa marche semblait durer des minutes, des heures. Et pourtant, le paysage ne changeait pas. Toujours aussi sombre. Toujours aussi triste.  
Mais Lightning ne se découragea pas, elle continuait d'avancer avec certitude. Son instinct lui disait que sa compagne se trouvait dans cette direction. Elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Et son désir de retrouver Fang était si fort que c'en était terriblement douloureux.

Puis, soudain, Claire croisa des iris plus que familiers, ceux de la louve de Fang. La bête se tenait devant elle, couchée sur le sol. À l'approche de la jeune femme, elle avait relevé la tête et redressé ses oreilles, aux aguets. Même si la créature n'émit aucun son, aucun geste, Lightning sentait planer une menace dans l'atmosphère.  
Lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus, un grognement se fit entendre. Immédiatement, l'ex-shérif adjointe se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait contre la louve, presque dissimulé dans le magnifique pelage ébène. Une petite fillette à la peau mate et aux yeux de jade. C'était Fang.

- Fang ? appela Lightning qui préféra ne pas s'approcher plus sous les avertissements du canidé.

L'enfant leva le regard dans la direction de celle qui l'interpellait. Baignant dans l'innocence, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Ouvertement, elle scrutait la blonde de la tête aux pieds. Mais elle ne s'éloigna absolument pas de sa louve protectrice.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? questionna la gamine avec arrogance.  
- Je suis venue te chercher, Fang, répondit doucement Lightning. Je veux te sortir d'ici.  
- Non, dehors, ça fait mal !

Très vite, la noiraude s'accrocha à sa bête, cherchant sa chaleur et son soutien. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils face à cette réaction. Elle comprit que la fillette était effrayée. La pureté de Fang avait fui dans les méandres de son esprit pour oublier les horreurs de la réalité. Et c'était sa louve qui la protégeait des tortures que sa moitié subissait. Tout comme l'avait fait la part animale de Lightning lorsqu'elle était descendue dans le donjon.

- C'est fini maintenant, rassura Claire qui s'accroupit et qui tendit la main vers l'enfant. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.  
- Tu mens ! rétorqua furieusement Fang avec une colère enfantine. Tu n'es pas Claire ! Tu n'es qu'un mensonge !  
- C'est moi, Fang.

Sans plus attendre, la noiraude bondit sur sa protectrice qui se leva et partit comme une flèche dans les profondeurs obscures. Rapidement, Lightning se redressa et s'apprêtait à poursuivre les fuyards. Mais soudain, des murs se dressèrent lentement du sol avant de monter à une hauteur irréelle. À la minute suivante, la jeune femme se retrouva face à un labyrinthe gigantesque.

- Je te retrouverais, murmura la blonde avant de se jeter dans les dédales.

Des heures auraient pu s'écouler. Des jours entiers mêmes. Lightning continuait son exploration son prêter attention à sa fatigue. Tout son être était dirigé vers l'aura de sa compagne. Même si ses jambes la suppliaient de s'arrêter, elle les ignora. Même si la crainte tentait de la posséder, elle la repoussa. Elle ne partira pas. Pas sans sa partenaire, elle s'en fit le serment.  
Finalement, Claire arriva au bout de son calvaire. Son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle vit la petite fillette en train de tendrement câliner sa louve. Mais elle s'interrompit dans son action lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se rapprocher. Faisant la moue, elle se serra contre sa bête. Cette dernière hésitait certainement à remonter ou non sur son animal.

- Fuie autant que tu le voudras, je finirais toujours par te retrouver, déclara Lightning avec assurance. Je ne partirais pas sans toi.  
- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? interrogea la gamine, interloquée.  
- Grâce à ceci, répondit la blonde en pointant sa poitrine du doigt, là où se trouvait son cœur.  
- N'importe quoi !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'ex-shérif adjointe rit doucement, ce qui renfrogna son interlocutrice. Face à sa grimace, Lightning secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

- D'habitude, c'est toi qui sors ce genre d'absurdité. Il faut croire que les rôles se sont échangés.

Ignorant les grognements de la louve, la jeune femme osa s'approcher des deux individus. Elle n'avait pas peur des représailles, car elle savait qu'elle saurait redonner raison à sa compagne. Une fois face à la bête et l'enfant, elle s'accroupit à nouveau devant elles. Doucement, Claire approcha sa main de l'animal qui s'apprêtait à la mordre pour la faire reculer, mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. L'incompréhension ? L'hésitation ?

- C'est moi, murmura la blonde avec douceur. Revenez avec moi.

Méfiante, Fang la scruta en serrant le cou de sa louve entre ses petits bras. Cette dernière entoura le frêle petit corps de sa protégée avec le sien, tentant de l'éloigner de la jeune femme.  
Le cœur de cette dernière se serra lentement, comme tombant petit à petit dans la torture de ce rejet. Par quelle atrocité était donc passée la noiraude pour que celle-ci se méfie même de sa propre compagne ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, la colère et l'angoisse empoignèrent Lightning qui tenta toutefois de rester calme. Elle ne devait pas effrayer l'enfant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Se mordant les lèvres, elle retira doucement sa main.

- Laissez-moi vous protéger, déclara Claire avec conviction. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire le moindre mal. Plus jamais.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant, hésitant à croire son interlocutrice sur parole.  
- Je te le promets.

Se décrochant doucement de sa protectrice, Fang toisa un instant la blonde. De cette femme émanait une incroyable chaleur rassurante et attirante. Comme plongeant dans un rêve, la fille de Fargas s'élança dans les bras de sa compagne.

.

La poitrine de Fang se souleva délicatement comme si sa respiration était enfin revenue à la normale. Ouvrant les paupières, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Son corps semblait engourdi, mais elle pouvait parfaitement sentir que ses blessures étaient presque totalement guéries.  
Sentant quelque chose de chaud dans sa main, la noiraude tourna les yeux sur sa droite. Son cœur parut battre à nouveau de vie lorsqu'elle croisa les orbes couleur ciel. Face au sourire attendrissant de Lightning, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus. Elles étaient enfin réunies.

- Bon retour parmi nous, déclara Claire d'une voix pleine de tendresse.  
- Désolée pour le retard, répondit Fang en sentant sa gorge se nouer tant son soulagement la chamboulait.

* * *

**Enfin me dira-t-on! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Assis dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, Fenris buvait tranquillement son café. La nuit lui avait conféré un repos bien mérité, mais il restait néanmoins dans une faible constitution. Et pourtant, rien dans sa gestuelle ou dans son comportement ne trahissait son état défaillant. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours avant de récupérer ses forces à cent pour cent.  
John se tenait juste à côté du fils de Fargas, lisant silencieusement son journal sans même avoir offert un seul mot depuis le début de la matinée. À la même table, Hope prenait son petit déjeuner. Timide, il osait à peine regarder ses compagnons. La dominance de Fenris l'obligeait à baisser le regard tandis que la froideur du père de Lightning l'effrayait un peu.  
Les trois individus étaient restés lourdement muets. Même si la bataille était terminée, une angoisse persistait dans leur esprit : l'état de Fang.

- Bonjour tout le monde, déclara doucement Lightning en posant près de Hope, une tasse de café à la main.  
- Bonjour, Lightning, répondit le plus jeune des lycans sans pouvoir cacher son ravissement de voir arriver sa protectrice. Comment va Fang ?

Prenant une gorgée chaude de sa boisson, la blonde pointa le pouce par-dessus son épaule. Irrémédiablement, ses trois compagnons tournèrent leur attention dans la direction désignée. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la personne qui attisait tant d'inquiétude pénétra dans la pièce. Étirant ses bras, la noiraude retint un bâillement. D'un pas lent et tranquille, elle s'approcha de la table.  
Glissant sa main le long des épaules de sa compagne, elle se pencha afin de déposer un baiser contre la joue de cette dernière. Puis, elle lui déroba la tasse des mains avant de boire dedans. Lightning émit un léger grognement, mais ne rétorqua rien. Elle se contenta de regarder son amante se diriger vers Hope et de lui frotter affectueusement la tête.  
Ce dernier rit joyeusement, n'ayant pas les mots pour exprimer avec quel bonheur il était heureux de la voir saine et sauve. La louve noire devait admettre qu'elle fut surprise d'apprendre que le nouveau-né s'était battu et avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Ils ne se connaissaient à peine. Il fut évident pour la lycan que désormais, elle avait une dette envers le garçon.

Puis, l'attention de Fang se porta vers son frère. Hier soir, Lightning lui avait conté tous les faits depuis leur séparation. Elle avait également raconté comment Fenris s'était comporté une fois qu'il avait appris sa disparition. Mais aussi le fait que ce dernier allait appliquer la loi si la blonde n'était pas intervenue. La fille de Fargas ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était proche de son aîné, bien loin de là. Un siècle les séparait après tout.  
Fang n'était pas vraiment douée avec les mots. Elle décida donc de passer sa main contre la nuque de Fenris. Un contact amical et reconnaissant qu'un loup offrait toujours à l'un de ses congénères. Les lycans n'avaient pas besoin des paroles pour exprimer leur sentiment. Les gestes suffisaient amplement à dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Et à ce moment précis, elle remerciait son aîné pour sa bienveillance et pour avoir veillé sur Lightning. Ce dernier hocha simplement de la tête, acceptant sa marque d'affection.

Finalement, il ne restait plus que John Farron, l'homme maudit qui était censé être mort. La noiraude scruta un instant le père de sa compagne. Ce dernier était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux perçants et froids comme ceux de sa fille. Son visage strict. Mais il ne brillait pas de la même lueur que par le passé. Son éclat de vie paraissait fade.

- Contente de vous revoir, déclara Fang d'un sourire sincère.  
- Heureux de constater que tu sois déjà sur pied, répondit John avec impassibilité. Mais ne te surmène pas trop non plus.  
- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude, je suis au mieux de ma forme.

Sentant que son amante allait faire une bêtise pour prouver ses dires, Lightning l'attrapa par le poignet avant de l'obliger à s'installer à côté d'elle. Docilement, Fang s'assit en souriant comme une enfant qui venait de se faire prendre sur le fait. Glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde, elle caressa cette douce peau du pouce. Le contact ravit leur cœur qui avait bien trop souffert de leur séparation. Elles allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se rassurer mutuellement, de retrouver en confiance la routine de leur vie de couple.

- Reposons-nous encore un peu et dans une heure, nous prendrons la route pour Oerba, déclara Fenris en terminant son café avant de se tourner vers John. Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu viens avec nous ou devons-nous te déposer quelque part ?

La main de Claire resserra légèrement celle de Fang face à cette annonce. Elle avait déjà songé à l'éventualité que son père disparaisse à nouveau. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela provoquerait dans son être. Soulagement ou déception ? Voilà à peine trois jours qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. C'était un laps de temps bien trop court pour que la blonde puisse décider quoi que ce soit. Et il allait déjà partir...  
Lorsque soudain, un sentiment de sécurité envahit le cœur de cette dernière. Cette chaleur apaisante la caressa telle l'étreinte d'un amour sans faille. Lightning retint un léger rictus. Elle avait oublié combien cela était bon et rassurant d'avoir Fang à ses côtés. Celle-ci lui projetait mentalement son soutien et son affection. Son éternel sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, la noiraude lui faisait comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Et Claire avait envie de la croire.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit John en scrutant discrètement sa fille. Je ne pense pas que cela soit...  
- Rentrez donc avec nous, intervint Fang d'un air chaleureux. Mon père sera certainement ravi de vous revoir. Et puis... Serah repose auprès de votre femme.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, John parut songeur. Il était vrai que cela faisait plus de dix-huit ans qu'il ne s'était recueilli sur la tombe d'Elisabeth. Depuis son enterrement à vrai dire. Et maintenant, il y avait Serah. Sa chère petite fille qui avait quitté ce monde bien trop tôt. Sans parler que dans l'équation, le plus important, restait Claire. L'unique survivante de sa triste famille. Peut-être pouvait-il implorer le ciel de lui accorder un peu plus de temps avec elle.  
Lentement, le père leva les yeux vers son enfant. Celle-ci détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Quel était donc le meilleur choix pour eux ?

.

- Claire ! Claire !

Se réveillant en sursaut, l'interpellée se redressa brutalement dans son lit. L'esprit encore un peu dans la brume du sommeil, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait que découvrir que sa jeune sœur venait de débarquer en trombe dans sa chambre. Sans plus attendre, cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de son aînée, en larmes et complètement apeurée.  
Les instincts protecteurs de Claire la giflèrent si fort qu'elle fut réveillée à la seconde suivante. Serrant sa cadette dans ses bras, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour chercher une explication à tout ceci. Rien.

- Serah ? demanda l'aînée en dévisageant son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il y a quelque chose dans ma chambre, gémit Serah qui empoigna nerveusement le pyjama de sa sœur.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Doucement, Claire glissa hors de son lit. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre lorsque Serah lui attrapa le bras. Se retournant vers cette dernière, la plus âgée des Farron vit toute la panique qui se dessinait sur le visage de sa sœur.

- Non, n'y va pas ! supplia-t-elle d'un ton plaintif et tremblant.  
- Ce n'est rien, je vais juste vérifier, rétorqua l'aînée d'une voix posée afin de calmer la fillette apeurée.

Sa jeune sœur n'avait qu'à peine dix ans. Il y avait quelques années, celle-ci avait commencé à voir des esprits. Mais étant trop effrayée, elle n'avait pas voulu en parler aux grandes personnes. Sa confiance ne se tournait qu'envers son aînée qui avait toujours été la pour la protéger. Et elle était également l'unique personne qui la croirait. Cette dernière n'avait que quatre années de plus que Serah et pourtant, la différence se faisait extrêmement sentir.  
Prudemment, Claire s'élança dans le couloir. Dans son dos, Serah s'était collée contre elle. Heureusement pour les deux demoiselles, leur chambre se voisinait. Ayant fui en toute vitesse, la porte de la pièce était encore ouverte, dévoilant une salle totalement dévorée par les ténèbres.  
Sans baisser sa garde, l'aînée des Farron alluma la lumière. Lorsque tout s'éclaira, ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle constata que rien d'anormal s'y trouvait. Après cette découverte, Claire pénétra dans la chambre et alla ouvrir les placards avant de chercher sous le lit. Chaque cachette fut minutieusement fouillée et déclarée comme étant sécurisée.

- Il n'y a rien, Serah, déclara-t-elle finalement après avoir terminé son inspection.  
- Je ne mens pas, il était là, sanglota Serah en se frottant le visage. Il avait trois yeux couleur sang. Et son corps était aussi noir que rouge.  
- Serah, il faisait noir dans ta chambre. Je ne pense pas possible que tu aies pu voir ce...  
- Tu dois me croire !

Immédiatement, l'aînée alla serrer sa cadette dans ses bras avant de lui tapoter affectueusement le dos. De son autre main, elle caressa la tête de cette dernière, affective et maternelle. La respiration de Serah commença à s'apaiser, bien en sécurité dans ces bras aimants.

- C'était sûrement un cauchemar, murmura Claire avec douceur. Viens, tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir.  
- Mais je l'ai vu...  
- Chut... Allons nous coucher maintenant.

Prenant la main de sa sœur, Claire l'emmena gentiment hors de cette chambre. Éteignant la lumière, elles allèrent dans la seconde. De temps à autre, l'aînée ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter par-dessus son épaule. Qu'avait donc bien pu voir Serah ?

.

Lightning sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter soudainement. S'extirpant de son sommeil, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à Oerba. Sentant l'odeur de sa compagne, elle leva la tête dans la direction de cette dernière, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dormi sur son épaule. Fang l'observait avec amusement et tendresse. Elle l'avait fait durant tout le trajet, songea Claire avant de sourire.

- On est enfin à la maison, déclara la noiraude qui donna un chaste baiser à sa compagne avant d'ouvrir la portière.

À peine Fang avait-elle posé un pied hors du véhicule que des bras puissants l'étreignit, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Un léger rire tenta de sortir de sa gorge étouffée. Derrière, Lightning glissa hors de son siège avant de déclarer :

- Bonsoir, Fargas. Je te prierais d'éviter de tuer celle qu'on vient à peine de sauver.  
- On veut aussi un câlin, Lightning ? ricana l'alpha d'Oerba qui rit devant la grimace de sa belle-fille avant de relâcher Fang.  
- Je vais passer mon tour.

Puis, le regard de Fargas se posa sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Un grand sourire avenant et paternel illumina son visage, donnant envie au petit nouveau à faire de même. Le père de Fang posa son immense poigne sur l'épaule de ce dernier avec amitié.

- Tu dois être Hope, annonça-t-il avec gentillesse. Sois la bienvenue à Oerba. Notre meute se fera plaisir de t'accueillir dans sa grande famille.  
- Famille ? répéta Hope mitigé entre la nostalgie du terme et de ses promesses.

Soudain, deux mains lui empoignèrent les épaules avant de le secouer légèrement. Le garçon dévisagea Fang qui lui souriait chaleureusement :

- Exactement, Hope. Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille désormais. Tu seras un membre à part entière de la meute d'Oerba. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.  
- Euh... je, bégaya le jeune lycan qui scruta Lightning comme pour avoir son consentement.

Cette dernière, les bras croisés, hocha doucement de la tête. Le cœur de Hope bondit d'une chaleur indescriptible, comme s'il apprenait à nouveau à vivre. Un espoir naissait dans son être, grandissant et lui offrant un avenir envisageable. Peut-être était-ce la lumière au bout de ce tunnel sombre. Peut-être que finalement, il allait trouver la porte de sortie à ses tourments. Ému, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hope avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.  
Face à la réaction du garçon, ses deux sauveuses l'entourèrent, lui conférant une bulle protectrice. Il venait à nouveau de se trouver une place dans ce monde. Il avait l'impression qu'aller de l'avant devenait une possibilité.  
Cette scène toucha Fargas qui parut fier. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent vers un vieil ami qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir revoir un jour. John Farron se tenait face à lui, son éternel froideur sur le visage. Celui-ci toisa le vieux loup, réfléchissant certainement à la meilleure façon de l'aborder.

- Dans mes bras, John ! déclara Fargas en riant.  
- Non, Fargas, je ne pense pas que...  
- Je n'accepte que les refus de ta fille.

Malgré les protestations, l'Alpha d'Oerba attrapa le père de Lightning dans une étreinte puissante. Ce dernier avait beau se débattre, il était loin d'égaliser la force titanesque du lycan. Fang et Hope éclatèrent de rire devant tant de comédie. Même Claire ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.  
Puis, sentant un regard sur elle, la blonde se retourna. Elle croisa les yeux de jade appartenant à Fenris. Celui-ci la toisa un instant sans dire un mot, impassible. Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta les lieux. Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning le regarda s'éloigner. Elle eut le besoin de sentir la présence de sa compagne. De suite, elle glissa sa main dans celle de la noiraude. Fang lui était revenue.

.

La nuit était tombée, ramenant le calme après les tumultes des retrouvailles. John allait loger chez Fargas afin de permettre à ces vieux amis de se retrouver et de raconter les longues années qui les avaient séparé. Fang était partie retrouver Vanille, voulant faire la fête pour décompresser après tant d'épreuves. Mais étant trop épuisée et recherchant de la tranquillité, Lightning avait préféré rester chez elle.  
Se dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami, Claire s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte avant de déclarer :

- Elle te plaît ?

Se tournant vers son interlocutrice, Hope eut un petit sourire timide. Il se gratta nerveusement derrière la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes certaines que cela ne vous dérange pas, Fang et toi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu es ici chez toi, Hope, répondit Lightning avec assurance et fermeté. Je m'occupe de tout maintenant. Contente-toi de te reposer, d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, ravi. Satisfaite, la blonde s'en alla tranquillement. Il y avait beaucoup à faire désormais. Il allait falloir chercher la famille proche de Hope et les avertir que ce dernier allait désormais devoir vivre à Oerba. Et ce, sans révéler sa nouvelle nature. Sans parler qu'il allait falloir l'inscrire à l'école du village et le former à la vie d'un lycanthrope. Mais ils avaient le temps. Pour le moment, seul le repos comptait.  
Sentant que sa compagne se rapprochait de la demeure, Claire se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Cette dernière fronça légèrement des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Fang arriver en titubant maladroitement. Après quelques pas, la blonde sentit l'odeur bien reconnaissable de l'alcool.

- Fang ? appela Lightning, inquiète.  
- Oui, mon amour ? rit la noiraude qui arriva avec peine devant la porte. Tu sais que tu es magnifique ?  
- Tu as bu ?  
- Juste un tout petit peu...

Après que la louve noire soit entrée dans la maison, Lightning referma derrière elles avant de toiser sévèrement son amante. Furieuse, elle croisa les bras en constatant dans quel piètre état de trouvait sa compagne. N'était-elle pas censée simplement aller voir Vanille ?

- Tu es ivre, commenta froidement la blonde.  
- Mais non, on a simplement voulu fêter mon magnifique retour ! répondit Fang en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Panique pas, mon chou.  
- Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?  
- Je vais me coucher !

Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Fang avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain. Perplexe, la blonde parut songeuse. Puis, finalement, elle lâcha un long soupir en se disant qu'elle aussi devrait un peu lâcher la pression. Le pire était passé. Maintenant, il fallait simplement se détendre et reprendre le cours de la vie.

.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent tout aussi étranges pour Lightning. Fang ne cessait de sortir et d'aller s'amuser jusqu'à revenir que très tard le soir. L'ex-shérif adjointe pouvait comprendre que sa compagne avait besoin d'évacuer son stress, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus accepter la débauche de cette dernière.

- Fang, j'aimerais que l'on parle, déclara Claire alors que son interlocutrice regardait paisiblement la télévision.  
- Mais bien sûr, répondit la noiraude en baissant le volume de l'écran. C'est à quel sujet ?

Lightning vint s'installer à côté de son amie sur le canapé. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air innocent, ne connaissant pas les questions qui taraudaient la blonde. Malicieusement, elle alla se coller contre celle-ci, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Les caresses électrisèrent les nerfs de Claire qui dut se concentrer pour ne pas s'écarter du sujet.

- C'est à propos de toi, reprit-elle avec une légère hésitation. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.  
- Tu te fais trop de soucis, tout va bien, rétorqua Fang en souriant. C'est parce que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison ? Alors excuse-moi. Pour me faire pardonner, on se fait une petite soirée, toi et moi ?  
- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

Se relevant brutalement, Lightning dévisagea son amante avec sévérité. Celle-ci la regardait avec incompréhension et désolation. L'ex-shérif adjointe savait que ce qui allait s'en suivre les blesserait. Parler de ce sujet allait forcément rouvrir les blessures de la noiraude, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Claire ne pouvait pas continuer de voir sa compagne sombrer dans la bêtise, brûler à petit feu.

- Lightning, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ? questionna doucement Fang sans décrocher son sourire. Tout va bien, je t'assure.  
- Tous les soirs, c'était plus fort que toi, tu devais aller faire courir ta louve. Pas une seule fois depuis notre retour, tu ne l'as fait.  
- J'attends simplement de récupérer un peu avant de reprendre mes exercices nocturnes.

C'était des mensonges, Claire le savait parfaitement et cela faisait saigner son cœur que la noiraude ne soit pas honnête avec elle. Elles avaient dépassé ce stade. Plus aucun secret ne devait subsister entre elle. Blessée, Lightning serra les poings, ne voulant pas baisser les yeux. Et il en était de même pour Fang. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient laisser l'autre remporter la manche.

- Si tout va aussi bien que tu le dis, débuta sévèrement la blonde en croisant les bras, pourquoi continues-tu d'obstruer notre lien ?  
- Tu as été la première à te plaindre du peu d'intimité entre nous, grommela Fang en roulant des yeux. Et maintenant, tu râles.  
- Fang, tu...  
- On pourra pas en reparler plus tard ? J'ai mal à la tête là...

Abasourdie, Claire avait envie d'exploser comme un volcan. Furieuse comme jamais, elle quitta la demeure en claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa compagne et l'air frais allait l'aider à faire retomber la pression. Seigneur, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elles soient aussi distantes désormais ? À quel moment avaient-elles cessé de se comprendre ?

.

Lorsqu'elle avait besoin de paix et de tranquillité, Lightning allait toujours se recueillir auprès de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver son père. Tous les jours, ce dernier venait passer un instant avec ces deux personnes qu'il avait aimées et perdues. Depuis leur arrivée à Oerba, ils ne s'étaient rarement croisés, s'adressant encore moins la parole. Claire avait été bien trop occupée avec Fang et Hope.  
En silence, l'ex-shérif adjointe vint se tenir aux côtés de son géniteur. Son regard se porta vers les deux pierres tombales. La famille était enfin réunie après tant d'année.

- Fargas m'a raconté quelques parcelles de vos vies, à toi et à ta sœur, déclara John d'une voix neutre. Il m'a également avoué que tu lui en avais donné la permission.

Lightning ne répondit rien, car cela était la stricte vérité. Elle était prête à accorder ce droit à son père, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de le lui révéler elle-même. À petits pas, elle tentait de se rapprocher de son paternel, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire des miracles. Il y avait des blessures qui ne guérissaient jamais ou très difficilement.

- Je t'en remercie même si j'aurais préféré l'entendre de ta bouche, concéda John, légèrement attristé. Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?  
- Parce que j'avais besoin d'être quelqu'un de fort pour protéger Serah, avoua Claire avec amertume, car au final, elle avait tout de même échoué.  
- Claire aurait pu s'occuper de sa sœur tout aussi bien que Lightning.

Peut-être bien. Peut-être pas. Ces possibilités ne comptaient plus vraiment pour la blonde. L'échec était irrécupérable et ce poids pèsera tout autant sur les épaules de Lightning que de Claire.  
L'atmosphère était étrange. Une certaine tension provenant de leur malaise régnait, mais également une chaleur familière entre un père et sa fille. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire si cet instant était apaisant ou dérangeant. Les mots se noyaient dans leurs questions et leurs craintes. Dans ce cimetière désert, même étant côte à côte, ils avaient l'impression d'être inaccessible l'un à l'autre. Le fossé était trop grand. Insurmontable, peut-être.  
Doucement, John fit un pas en arrière avant de faire volte-face. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était tenu devant sa femme et sa seconde fille. À présent, il allait céder sa place à sa fille aînée, lui laissant toute la tranquillité requise pour se recueillir. Car oui, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un gêne dans cette paix.  
Alors que son père s'éloignait lentement, Lightning demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Finalement, elle se décida à faire face à son père qui lui tournait le dos. Claire avait beau nier que la mort de son père ne lui avait pas autant marqué que Serah, mais cela était un mensonge. Elle avait été accablée par cette nouvelle. Touchée au plus profond de son cœur meurtrie de tant de pertes et dont elle avait douté de la détermination. Ce fut pourquoi la faible et sentimentale Claire avait dû céder pour offrir son identité à Lightning. Une femme forte et déterminée qui ne reculerait jamais devant rien dans la vie, surtout pour protéger sa jeune sœur.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnées ? reprit Claire sans la moindre colère dans la voix, juste de l'incompréhension.

Se retournant vers sa fille, John plongea ses yeux identiques à ceux de sa fille dans les siens. Durant un instant, dans ce regard, il avait l'impression de revoir le regard de son enfant à ses quatre ans. Cette fillette qui le considérait dignement comme son père et qui l'avait aimé de son amour enfantin et pur.

- Je voulais vous protéger, murmura le père de Lightning, accablé.  
- De quoi ?  
- De tes grands-parents et de moi-même...

Le souvenir de son rêve revint à l'esprit de la blonde. Et si finalement, ce qu'avait vu sa sœur était bel et bien l'une des créatures maudites ?

- Alors, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, soupira Lightning en secouant la tête. Cette bête était réellement entrée dans la chambre de Serah une nuit.  
- Ce soir-là, j'avais perdu le contrôle, admit John avec dégoût. Mais cela ne s'est plus jamais reproduit.  
- Pourquoi nous voulait-elle du mal ?  
- Car étant des Farron, vous n'étiez pas comme nous.

Croisant les bras, Claire comprenait petit à petit la logique de son père. Ce dernier avait pris ses distances en craignant de commettre la moindre erreur. Elisabeth avait été un rempart sûr pour protéger ses enfants. Une fois morte, il ne restait plus que son mari pour se charger de cette lourde tâche. Et ce dernier devait également savoir que s'il venait à mourir, sa fille aînée déciderait de prendre les choses en main et d'éloigner sa jeune sœur des Farron. Était-ce pour cela que John avait disparu le jour où Claire avait été diplômée ?

- Mais bientôt, je mettrais fin à notre lignée, confessa John d'une voix solennelle.  
- Explique-toi, répondit Lightning en fronçant des sourcils, interloquée.

.

- Fang, tu devrais peut-être le lui dire, suggéra Vanille en grimaçant.  
- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il en est hors de question, grommela Fang en foutant l'air de sa main.

Les deux amies se trouvaient dans un champ à profiter de la douce brise de début de printemps. La rouquine étais assise dans l'herbe alors que sa camarade était couchée, les bras derrière la tête. La lycan fixait le ciel comme si elle tentait de fuir la dure réalité dans les nuages. La petite chamane à ses côtés l'observait avec inquiétude.

Fang n'était pas ressortie sans séquelle de sa captivité. Son esprit était meurtri à vie par les atrocités qu'elle avait pu voir ou subir. Parfois, sa pensée divaguait au point qu'elle revive encore et encore les terribles tortures. À chaque crise, la noiraude pouvait sentir la rage de sa bête intérieure qui sombrait tout comme elle dans la folie. Mais si sa louve perdait la raison, sa colère sera meurtrière.  
L'alcool semblait être un bon échappatoire. Mais ayant un métabolisme bien plus puissant et rapide qu'un humain, ses effets s'estompaient très vite. À nouveau, Fang serait happée par les tourments de ses souvenirs. Si elle avait le malheur de se retrouver seule quelque instant, ses plus sombres instincts reprenaient le dessus, la poussant au bord de la frénésie.  
Finalement, la lycan avait dû quémander l'aide de son amie chamane. Grâce aux dons de cette dernière, Fang pouvait relâcher un tant soit peu sa garde, profiter d'un peu de répit.

- Fang, est-ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? reprit Vanille de sa petite voix cristalline.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je haïssais Lightning par le passé.

Interloquée, Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice avant de se redresser pour mieux la toiser. Et pourtant, elle ne dit aucun mot afin d'encourager sa camarade à continuer.

- Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais tant obsédée par elle, concéda la rouquine en souriant tristement. J'ai été terriblement jalouse d'elle. Je la détestais pour t'avoir arrachée à moi. Alors que je t'aimais tant...  
- Vanille, je... rétorqua Fang qui eut mal au cœur, mais son interlocutrice secoua la tête.  
- Avant, tu avais du mal à gérer ta louve. Et depuis qu'elle est revenue dans ton existence, je n'ai que constaté ton bonheur et ton bien-être. Je ne pouvais qu'admettre que Lightning était la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver dans la vie.

Vanille se leva gentiment avant d'essuyer discrètement une petite larme au coin de son œil. Puis, tentant de feindre l'indifférence, elle sourit chaleureusement à son amie d'enfance et lui dit :

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à ta compagne. Elle est la personne qui saura le mieux te comprendre et t'aider dans ce monde.  
- Lightning a déjà vécu sa part de malheur, gémit la noiraude en passant rageusement sa main dans sa tignasse. Je ne peux pas lui en faire subir encore plus. Ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part.  
- Mais elle est la seule qui peut t'aider, Fang ! s'emporta la rousse, exaspérée et désespérée de voir la déchéance de son amie. La folie te dévore petit à petit !  
- Je suis prête à revivre toute la torture que j'ai subis si cela pouvait éviter à Lightning de vivre ce genre d'expérience ! grogna furieusement la louve en se levant à son tour. Moi vivante, je ne laisserais rien l'atteindre. Tu m'entends ? Elle...

Soudain, Fang s'écroula à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Paniquée, Vanille s'empressa de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Mais lorsque les gémissements de douleur muèrent en grognement menaçant, elle se recula hâtivement. De suite, la chamane concentra ses pouvoirs afin d'apaiser la lycan. Mais elle comprit que ses tentatives étaient vaines lorsqu'elle croisa le regard perçant et inhumain de la bête.  
Immédiatement, la rouquine comprit que la colère qui avait germée de la dispute, avait été la goutte en trop. Le vase avait débordé et désormais, c'était une louve irraisonnée et enragée qui se tenait devant elle.

Vanille fit tout d'abord quelques pas tremblants en arrière. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour ramener Fang à la raison. Son unique chance de survivre était de fuir désormais. Sans plus attendre, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut aller chercher de l'aide.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, la distance qui séparait Vanille de Fang se réduisait seconde après seconde. Même s'il fut étrange que celle-ci n'ait pas pris sa forme de louve, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'une vitesse incroyable. Angoissée, la rouquine croyait vivre ses derniers instants. Les choses avaient terriblement dérapé et la voilà en train de fuir sa meilleure amie qui désirait la déchiqueter.

- Vanille !

Le cœur de la petite chamane bondit de soulagement en entendant la voix de Lightning. Dans sa maladresse, elle faillit trébucher. Mais l'espoir la gagna lorsqu'elle vit la blonde arrivée dans sa direction.  
Ayant ressenti une anormalité de la part de sa compagne, Claire s'était empressée de traverser le village en direction de cette dernière. Elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Vanille en train de fuir la noiraude. Le regard fou et sauvage de Fang ne pouvait pas tromper, la bête avait pris le contrôle.

Rapidement, Lightning s'interposa entre la fuyarde et sa poursuivante. Tout en concentrant ses dons chamaniques, elle se jeta sans la moindre hésitation contre Fang. La plaquant durement à terre, elle fit en sorte d'emprisonner sa proie sous son corps. Puis, attrapant le visage de la noiraude entre ses mains, l'ex-shérif adjointe déversa tout son pouvoir.  
La louve noire grogna légèrement, puis elle se laissa apaiser par la blonde avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Essoufflée, Claire caressa les cheveux de sa compagne, ne comprenant pas comment tout ceci avait pu arriver.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea furieusement Lightning en toisant la rouquine.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait être méchante envers Vanille, mais son inquiétude pour sa compagne la faisait littéralement sortir de ses gonds. Sachant parfaitement que cela était une réaction typique pour un lycan, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur partenaire, la rouquine ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, déclara Vanille en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

.

Se réveillant doucement, Fang fut surprise de se trouver dans sa propre chambre. Dans le noir total, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Mais ses sens l'avertirent surtout que sa compagne se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Lightning était assise sur le lit, dos au mur. Cette dernière fixait droit devant elle et à en voir son expression, elle n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur.

- Lightning ? gémit Fang qui se redressa doucement.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? rétorqua la blonde d'un ton blessé.

Vanille avait vendu la mèche, pensa la louve noire en ravalant une injure. Le temps des cachotteries était terminé. La vérité devait éclater. Prenant une grande inspiration, Fang ne se sentait en rien coupable d'avoir menti à son amie. Après tout, elle l'avait fait pour elle, pour son bien.

- Tu as déjà assez de poids sur les épaules, marmonna la noiraude avec lassitude. Je ne voulais pas t'en rajouter.  
- Je suis ta compagne, Fang ! gronda Claire qui se tourna brutalement vers son interlocutrice. Ce genre de chose, tu n'as pas le droit de me le cacher.  
- Essaie un peu de me comprendre... Je ne veux pas que tu...  
- Que veux-tu que je comprenne ? Que tu me considères bien trop faible pour pouvoir te soutenir ? Que je faille même à ma tâche de compagne ?

Prenant le visage de la noiraude entre ses mains, Lightning plongea son regard sincère dans le sien. Toutes les deux étaient en train de souffrir à cause de ce que l'autre faisait ou ne faisait pas. Maintenant plus que jamais, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver, de partager à nouveau cette confiance aveugle. Où était donc leur complicité naturelle ?

- D'abord, pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas pourquoi tu ne prends plus ta forme de louve ? questionna gentiment la blonde en caressant la joue de sa partenaire du pouce.  
- Parce que... hésita Fang en détournant le regard, honteuse. J'ai... l'impression d'être une abomination.

Lightning n'en revint pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Non, cela dépassait l'entendement. Fang était née lycanthrope et elle était plutôt fière de ses origines. Elle aimait tout autant se promener sous forme humaine qu'animale. Sa symbiose avec sa louve était incomparable. Certains lycans, tout comme Lightning, faisaient une différence entre la bête et l'Homme. Mais pas pour la noiraude qui avait l'impression de n'être qu'une seule et même entité. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc brisé cette conviction ?  
Doucement, Claire posa son front contre celui de sa compagne. Chacune savourait cette proximité, mélangeant leur respiration lourde de peine. Mais à aucun moment, la blonde ne décrochait son regard des yeux émeraude.

- Je suis donc une abomination pour toi ? reprit Lightning qui tenta un faible sourire malgré son chagrin.

Cette phrase, mot pour mot, Fang le lui avait dite par le passé lorsqu'elle avait appris sa nouvelle nature. Elle avait voulu rejeté sa louve, mais la noiraude lui avait appris à l'accepter. La fille de Fargas avait tant fait pour elle...

- Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, Lightning, marmonna la louve noire en serrant les dents. Ils n'étaient que des bêtes féroces, des monstres sans âme... Des êtres difformes...  
- Montre-moi alors, intima Claire avec détermination. J'aimerais pouvoir te comprendre...  
- Non, tu ne dois pas !

La noiraude tenta vainement de se débattre, mais sa partenaire maintenait leur proximité. Intérieurement, Fang ressentait le désir égoïste d'être comprise, de dévoiler les terribles blessures qu'elle avait subies. Elle voulait se libérer de cette noirceur qui l'étouffait dans étau malsain. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre de faire vivre une telle chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas à Claire !  
Puis, la louve noire sentit soudainement une étrange vibration dans son être. Tous ses muscles se tendirent quand elle comprit que la blonde tentait de forcer l'entrée de son esprit. Immédiatement, elle attrapa les épaules de cette dernière avant de tonner :

- Lightning, je t'interdis de...

Les lèvres chaudes de sa compagne la fit taire. Le baiser était doux, désespéré. Fang aurait voulu se noyer dans cette sensation tendre et emplie d'amour. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de sa compagne, son unique raison de vivre qui l'avait aidée à traverser son terrible calvaire. Elle avait envie de tout céder afin que toute cette torture cesse enfin. Vraiment...  
Ce fut l'instant d'inattention de trop. Dans son esprit, elle perçut qu'une légère connexion les liait à nouveau. Elle pouvait humer la peur et l'angoisse dans le cœur de sa partenaire. Non, elle allait...  
Soudain, Lightning brisa le baiser avant de lâcher un terrible hurlement de douleur. Fang fut totalement paniquée et agrippa nerveusement les bras de son amie. Sa frayeur était telle qu'elle perdit toute contenance, incapable d'ériger ses barrières mentales pour supprimer l'intrusion.

_Brutalement propulsée contre un mur, je crus recracher mes poumons tant le choc avait été violent. La vision trouble, je tentai en vain de scruter mon agresseur. Comment s'y était-il pris ? Je ne l'avais vu ni bouger ni attaquer. Sans même avoir le temps de me relever, une rafale de coups __m'asséna sans la moindre pitié. Les salves semblaient provenir de partout, me mettant dans l'incapacité de me protéger. Je sentis mes os craquer sous cette sauvagerie. La douleur m'étripait de ses tiraillements cruels. J'en venais preste à prier pour mourir._

Le corps de Lightning tremblait frénétiquement. La mâchoire serrée, elle tentait de ravaler ses hurlements de douleur. Elle ne put rien faire pour les torrents de larmes qui se déversèrent sur ses joues en feu. Chaque coup, chaque ressentis, Claire les vivait comme si elle s'était trouvée à la place de la noiraude.

- Je t'en prie, supplia Fang qui sentait que sa compagne souffrait. Arrête. Arrête !

Les gémissements plaintifs de l'ex-shérif adjointe écorchait le cœur de la louve noire. Se mordant les lèvres, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était perdue...

_Un nouveau pic en argent transperça ma peau. Cette fois-ci, mon tortionnaire fit bien en sorte d'y aller lentement, que je puisse sentir chaque parcelle de cette torture. Épinglée comme une poupée vaudou, j'avais l'impression qu'un poison coulait en moi, me brûlant de l'intérieur comme de la lave. Crier ne servait à rien et de toute manière, ma voix s'était éteinte à force de hurler. Que tout ceci cesse... Seigneur, par pitié !_

Ne pouvant plus tenir, les nerfs de Lightning lâchèrent. Son corps s'écroula littéralement, impuissant. Fang la rattrapa dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle. Face à sa souffrance et à sa culpabilité, ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de sa partenaire. La douleur que ressentait la blonde entrait en communion avec la sienne, les attirant l'une à l'autre. Les derniers remparts de la fille de Fargas allaient céder contre son gré.

- Pardonne-moi, mon amour, sanglota Fang qui se croyait mourir. Pardonne-moi.

Épuisée, elle ne put qu'être affligée de constater que son dernier barrage venait de s'écrouler. Comme un château de cartes, tout dégringola dans l'esprit de la noiraude. Leur lien entièrement ouvert, un miasme de sentiments déferlèrent en elles. D'un côté, la douce chaleur rassurante que Lightning voulait offrir, de l'autre la terrible agonie tortueuse de Fang.  
Tout défila brutalement dans la tête de Claire, plus rien ne freinait ces funestes souvenirs.

_ Ils étaient devenus fous... Ils étaient tous devenus fous ! Telles des bêtes sauvages, des fauves sans âme, ils s'élançaient les uns contre les autres. La violence de leur déraison était indescriptible, écœurante... Ignoble ! Ces lycans n'étaient plus que des machines à tuer. Plus aucune humanité ne brillait dans leur être meurtri.  
Soudain, ma cage s'ouvrit et je fus jetée de force dans cette fosse aux monstres. On n'allait pas m'épargner et j'allais devoir faire de même. J'allais devoir tuer ces êtres damnés pour sauver ma propre peau, pour pouvoir un jour retrouver Claire. Claire..._

Effondrée l'une à côté de l'autre, les deux louves se regardèrent silencieusement. Leur respiration était difficile. Leur visage était morne et affligé. Tout leur être souffrait encore d'un dernier relent d'une douleur fictive. Mais dans toute cette atrocité, elles étaient ensemble.  
D'une main fébrile, Lightning s'approcha du visage de sa compagne et lui essuya une petite larme. Elle avait vécu minute après minute l'enfer qui tourmentait la noiraude. Elle l'avait ressenti, l'avait hurlé. Désormais, elle comprenait réellement sa compagne, avait partagé ces peines.

- Je suis désolée, gémit Fang en rageant intérieurement. Je...  
- Tout est fini maintenant, murmura délicatement la blonde en caressant la joue de son interlocutrice. C'est fini, Fang. C'est fini...

Passant ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire, Claire la serra dans une étreinte sécurisante. À présent, Fang n'était plus seule à traverser ce traumatisme. Elle avait à ses côtés le plus grand soutient qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ensemble, elles franchiront cet obstacle. Ensemble pour toujours.  
Comme si un poids avait libéré son cœur lourd, la noiraude sentit la fatigue l'emporter. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle était apaisée désormais. Aussi égoïstement qu'il soit, à présent, elle se sentait libérée de ses tourments, car elle n'était plus seule.  
Lightning déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amante. Puis, après quelques minutes pour s'assurer que cette dernière dormait bel et bien, la blonde glissa hors de la couche. Recouvrant tendrement Fang, elle l'observa un instant avant de s'éclipser.

.

Se tenant devant les tombes de sa mère et de sa sœur, Lightning tentait d'évacuer les terribles images qui revenaient l'assaillir comme des parasites. Elle s'imposa force et détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- On m'a dit que tu me cherchais, déclara John en rejoignant sa fille.

Lightning se retourna afin de toiser l'arrivant. Aucun doute ne l'assaillait. Même sa louve était en parfait accord avec son choix. Une justice devait être faite et une vengeance avait besoin d'être accompli.

- Je voudrais venir avec toi, annonça Claire avec fermeté.  
- Te rends-tu compte des risques que cela provoquera ? rétorqua le père de cette dernière. Je ne pense pas que Fang puisse...  
- Fang ne viendra pas et elle ne sera au courant de rien. C'est entre toi et moi. Nous et notre famille.

John hocha simplement de la tête. Le choix de son enfant venait d'être fait. Et son instinct lui murmurait qu'il devrait la laisser faire. Après tout, Lightning avait tout autant le droit que lui de mettre fin à leur lignée maudite. Cela n'avait que trop duré.

* * *

**Voilà tout pour ce chapitre! Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

**Le prochain sera le dernier qui mettra fin à la série de Wolf's Heart. Il est tout frais et tout chaud, il ne manque plus que le travail de ma bêta. Peut-être que quelques encouragements la presseraient un peu, qui sait? À la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de Wolf's Heart: Bloodline. Mais avant de vous laisser plonger dans l'histoire, une petite séance de réponses review s'impose:  
**

**kalimero: Je suis vraiment contente que tu adhères à mon univers lycanthropique. Et je suis ravie de frustrer les gens avec mes fins de chapitre, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ;)  
**

**Kirbi: Vingar s'est parfaitement acquittée de sa tâche dans un très court délai. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.  
**

**HimitsuNaisho: La suite arrive bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Hahaha, on n'aime pas Vanille? Elle reste un personnage tout de même sympathique (quoi que parfois inutile, mais bon xD). J'espère pouvoir te surprendre avec ma fin alors que tu en as déjà imaginé plusieurs, je suppose. En tout cas, merci du compliment, cela me touche :)  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires à tous/toutes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Violemment plaquée sur le sol, tout l'air de ses poumons s'évapora abruptement. Ravalant une toux pénible, Lightning se tourna sur le côté afin d'aider son être à reprendre un semblant d'oxygène. Le visage en sueur, le corps courbaturé de partout, elle dut donner un effort surhumain pour se relever. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle avait l'impression de la lacérer au couteau à chaque respiration. Ses muscles douloureux suppliaient pour un peu de repos, mais la blonde dénigra cet appel. De temps à autre, sa vision vacillait, une prémisse au fait qu'elle pouvait perdre conscience à tout moment.  
Mais Lightning n'en fit rien. Elle se redressa fièrement face à son adversaire. Ses yeux azur, digne reflet de la beauté du ciel, étaient imprimés de détermination et de rage. L'ex-shérif adjointe s'essuya les lèvres du revers de sa main. Puis, reprenant une grande inspiration, elle était prête à reprendre la suite.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire une pause ? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.  
- Tout va parfaitement bien, rétorqua Claire d'une voix fatiguée. On reprend !

Le père de Lightning l'observa un instant. Il constatait parfaitement que sa fille n'allait pas pouvoir tenir la cadence encore bien longtemps. Et pourtant, face à la fermeté de son expression, il savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne voudrait pas s'interrompre. Une ténacité et une persévérance qui rappelaient indéniablement Elisabeth, songea John à la fois avec peine et avec amusement.  
Croisant les bras, il soupira longuement avant de faire réapparaître pour la énième fois le démon qui dormait en lui. La créature avait une forme humanoïde, mais son être était toujours aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Ses trois pupilles rouge sang se démarquaient toujours de son corps, quelle que soit sa forme. Immédiatement, la bête se jeta sur la jeune femme.  
Bondissant sur le côté, Lightning esquiva l'assaut de son assaillant. Face à une telle créature, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, ni l'affaiblir. L'unique point faible de ce démon était son porteur. Si son hôte mourait, la créature mourrait également. C'était pour cela que Claire s'entraînait avec son père. Elle devait apprendre à éviter les moindres attaques de cette chose. Tant qu'elle n'y parviendra pas à la perfection, son père ne la jugera jamais apte à aller affronter ses grands-parents.

L'aura sombre changea de forme et prit l'apparence d'un chien à trois têtes. Agile et rapide, elle courra vers sa proie. Tournoyant sur elle-même, Lightning frôla son adversaire qui fit volte-face en une fraction de seconde. Afin que les gueules ne se referment pas sur elle, la blonde projeta une onde de sa magie chamanique. Ce qui repoussa brutalement son opposant qui parut légèrement déboussolé. Tout comme sa mère, les dons de Claire lui permettaient de rejeter momentanément le démon de son père. Rien de bien conséquent malheureusement. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.  
Profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de la créature, Lightning s'élança dans la direction de son père. Son audition de lycan l'alerta d'un mouvement dans son dos. À la dernière seconde, elle sauta sur le côté, ses jambes décrivant un sublime arc de cercle et elle continua sa course. Celle-ci allait bientôt atteindre son objectif, John n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Sans briser le rythme, la blonde leva le poing. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur son paternel, un coup brutal l'atteignit dans les côtés avant de la projeter quelques mètres plus loin.  
Lorsque son corps finit de déraper sur la terre sèche, Lightning frappa rageusement le sol de son poing. Levant le regard vers son père, elle le vit faire disparaître le démon. Elle avait encore échoué... Et pourtant, elle était si près du but. Encore quelques centimètres et elle aurait atteint son objectif. Damnation !

- Tu n'as pas su garder la tête froide sur la fin, commenta sévèrement John en secouant la tête. Tu t'es précipitée.  
- Je le sais, répondit rageusement Lightning qui se releva avec peine. Mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur une seconde fois.  
- Je n'en doute pas, ma fille. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Va donc prendre une douche et après, nous reprendrons la route.

Claire aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras maintenant, même si son corps hurlait de douleur et de fatigue. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne servait à rien de s'épuiser jusqu'à la mort. Une terrible bataille les attendait prochainement et il fallait qu'elle soit au meilleur de sa forme. Agacée, la blonde dut se résoudre à arrêter ici l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.  
La regardant s'éloigner, John resta un instant songeur. Voilà à peine deux jours qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans ces entraînements matinaux. Claire apprenait vite et progressait de manière incroyable. Sa capacité d'adaptation et son sens de l'observation faisaient d'elle une élève remarquable et une ennemie redoutable. Face à tant de prouesses, l'idée d'emmener sa fille avec lui ne paraissait plus aussi irraisonnée qu'avant.

Rentrant dans sa chambre de motel, Lightning lâcha un râle de frustration. Immédiatement, elle fonça vers la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant sur le chemin. Lorsque la pluie bouillante apaisa ses muscles, elle se détendit légèrement. Son corps remerciait le ciel de cet instant délicat dont il se délectait avec plaisir. Mais malgré ce sentiment de bien-être, une angoisse persistait dans un recoin de l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
Voilà deux jours qu'elle avait quitté Oerba avec son père sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Ayant laissé Fang derrière elle, Lightning avait dû faire une totale abstraction de son lien avec sa compagne afin que celle-ci ne puisse la retrouver. Non, la noiraude n'avait pas à se mettre en danger pour une histoire de famille qui ne la concernait en rien.

Lightning n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Son père lui avait prévenu que les lieux seraient étranges et mystiques. Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Moins la blonde en saura et mieux elle se portera. D'ailleurs, ne pas connaître sa destination réduisait les chances que Fang le découvre par le biais de leur lien. On n'était jamais trop prudent, songea la blonde en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.  
Sa compagne lui manquait terriblement. Après leur séparation déchirante, les voilà à nouveau loin l'une de l'autre. Ce genre de choses ne s'était pas produit depuis plus d'une année, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à Bodum à dire vrai. La distance semblait former un vide dans le cœur de l'ex-shérif adjointe. À chaque instant, ses pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement vers sa partenaire. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa voix... Claire se sentait incomplète. Mais le pire dans ce miasme de souffrances sentimentales était de ne pas savoir ce que pensait Fang à cet instant précis.

- Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, Fang...

.

La respiration rauque, Fang avait l'impression que tout son corps était en train de fondre. Ses poignets et ses chevilles la faisaient atrocement mal. Petit à petit, la brume qui voilait sa raison se dissipa. Ses yeux qui étaient d'une couleur presque radioactive revinrent finalement à la normale. De la magie chamanique était en train de la caresser, tentant de l'apaiser. Et pourtant, les muscles de la lycan restaient crispés au possible.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Fang se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une cage, poings et pieds solidement menottés. Rien que cette idée donna un frisson d'angoisse à la louve noire, mais ses peurs s'évaporèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut les caves de son père. Elle se rendit également compte de la présence de divers individus dans la pièce. Vanille et sa grand-mère se tenaient en première ligne et derrière elles se tenaient trois autres chamans. Tous étaient là pour la calmer. Que s'était-il passé ?

Puis, soudain, les souvenirs submergèrent la noiraude. Elle se rappela s'être réveillée seule dans son lit. Et pour couronner le tout, elle arrivait à ressentir la présence de Lightning, mais pas sa localisation. Finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite lettre qui avait été soigneusement déposée sur la table de nuit. Une lettre de Claire, annonçant son départ pour une énième folie.  
Rien qu'à cette pensée, la noiraude sentit à nouveau son sang bouillir de frustration. Encore une fois, sa bête intérieure alla rageusement racler sa colère contre sa cage spirituelle, intimant le retour de sa compagne. À ce rythme, Fang allait encore perdre le contrôle.

- Ne sombre pas à nouveau dans ta rage, ma fille, intervint Fargas en arrivant dans le sous-sol. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour que tu reprennes un semblant de raison. Ne détruis pas tous ces efforts.

La carrure imposante de l'Alpha dépassait en tout point les frêles chamans qui se reculèrent afin de lui céder la place. Ce dernier s'avança jusque devant la prison de son enfant qui avait dû être enfermée pour des raisons de sécurité. Par le passé, Fang avait coutume de se retrouver dans cette cage. Depuis toujours, l'impétuosité de sa louve la rendait instable et elle entrait facilement dans un état de frénésie. Mais tout ceci s'était terminé à l'arrivée de sa compagne, Lightning. Jamais la fille de Fargas n'avait connu une telle plénitude depuis que Claire était revenue dans sa vie. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était plus là pour gérer la situation, elle en était même la cause.  
Posant sa main contre l'acier froid de la grille, Fargas s'accroupit afin d'avoir ses yeux au même niveau que ceux de la prisonnière. L'aura purement dominante et protectrice de ce dernier conférait un certain calme à Fang. Un respect qui était attisé pour l'Alpha.

- Si tu veux la retrouver, il faudra que tu te maîtrises mieux que cela, reprit le père de la noiraude avec sévérité.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Fang tira sa tête en arrière afin de la poser contre le mur froid. Car oui, malgré la demande de Lightning qu'elle n'aille pas la retrouver, elle allait tout de même partir à sa recherche. Plus que tout au monde, elle désirait la ramener à Oerba, saine et sauve. La louve noire ne désirait qu'une chose : que tout redevienne comme avant. Reprendre leur vie insouciante et paisible. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait...  
À quel moment tout son univers s'était-il écroulé ? Pourtant, tout s'était si bien passé le soir avant son départ...

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seule sur le lit, Fang fixait le vide. Elle se sentait apaisée et tellement calme. À travers la maison, elle pouvait entendre que Hope regardait tranquillement la télé alors que Lightning venait de rentrer après une brève excursion. Rien que le fait de sentir la présence de la blonde embaumait le cœur de la louve noire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que cette dernière avait fait pour elle. Claire était bien l'unique personne au monde qui aurait pu l'extirper de la boue de sa noirceur.  
Soudain, le son de la télévision se tut. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La lumière aveuglante du couloir pénétra la pièce. Lightning se tenait sur le seuil et toisait intensément sa compagne. Celle-ci, se redressant gentiment, lui sourit en guise d'accueil. Face à l'expression de la blonde, Fang comprit que cette dernière sondait son esprit afin de vérifier son état.

- Je vais bien, Lightning, la rassura-t-elle chaleureusement. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Doucement, Claire se rapprocha du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Elle plongea son regard à la pureté du ciel dans les orbes de la forêt. D'une délicatesse qui lui était propre, elle glissa sa main contre la joue de sa partenaire, un contact doux et réconfortant. Mais soudain, Fang renversa sa compagne sur le matelas avant de se maintenir au-dessus de cette dernière. Son sourire arrogant et charmeur sur le visage, elle scruta indécemment sa proie.

- Arrête de faire comme si j'étais fragile, déclara la noiraude sur une pointe de rire. Cela va finir par terriblement m'irriter.  
- Cesse donc de jouer les invincibles, murmura Lightning. Avec les autres si tu veux, mais pas avec moi. Car je suis là pour te protéger.

Lâchant un petit grognement, Fang déroba les lèvres de la blonde avec avidité, comme un besoin vital. Lightning se laissa docilement posséder par sa compagne, prête à subir sa peine. Cette dernière désirait la dominer afin de se rassurer, de se sentir à nouveau comme la fière et arrogante lycan qu'elle était.

- Allons courir ce soir, suggéra l'ex-shérif adjointe.  
- Une autre fois, susurra Fang en baisant sensuellement le cou de son interlocutrice.  
- Non, maintenant... S'il te plaît...

S'affalant soudainement sur son amie, la noiraude lâcha un long soupir suivi d'un grognement frustré. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à une telle supplication. Elle pouvait sentir la douce main de Claire lui caresser le dos tandis que sa jumelle s'emmêlait dans sa crinière corbeaux. Si Fang avait été un chat, elle se serait mise à ronronner. Sentir et toucher la blonde l'enivrait comme une drogue. Rien que sa présence faisait battre son cœur à la folie, lui donnant une raison à son existence.  
Mais intérieurement, Fang appréhendait cette sortie nocturne. Elle ne savait pas si elle était déjà prête à muter. Par le passé, elle adorait cela. Cette sensation si sauvage et si frivole. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était toujours considérée plus louve qu'humaine. Mais maintenant...

- Tout va bien se passer, Fang, murmura Lightning qui embrassa l'oreille de sa compagne. Tu n'es pas une abomination.

Délicatement, elle repoussa la noiraude avant de se retirer du lit. Elle déboutonna doucement sa chemise tout en marchant vers la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'elle laissa son vêtement tomber à terre, elle ouvrit dans le même mouvement les rideaux de la chambre. Les rayons du croissant de lune s'incrustèrent dans la sombre pièce, illuminant la peau de porcelaine de la jeune femme à moitié nue. Sa chevelure blonde reflétait encore plus intensément ses nuances rosâtres et envoûtantes. Puis, cette dernière retira son pantalon avant de se mettre à genoux.  
Fang observait la scène avec une certaine fascination, une adoration totale envers l'œuvre d'art qui s'offrait à elle. Intérieurement et à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était glorifiée de posséder une compagne aussi magnifique et qui la complémentait entièrement. Elles se comprenaient. Elles s'acceptaient. Elles s'aimaient... Un rêve éveillé, voilà ce qu'était leur relation vouée à l'éternité.  
À la minute suivante, une splendide louve au pelage aussi pure que de la poussière de cristal se tint devant la fille de Fargas. Le poil blanc neige brillait sous la bénédiction de l'astre lunaire. Claire était certainement la plus belle créature que Fang n'ait jamais rencontrée quelle que soit sa forme. À chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé lorsque Lightning daignait se métamorphoser. Cette dernière ne le faisait qu'en de rares occasions. Et elle venait de décider que cette soirée allait en être une.

_- Nous ne sommes pas des abominations, Fang_, reprit la louve blanche d'une voix tendre qu'elle ne réservait qu'à une unique personne.

Glissant du matelas, Fang se retrouva assise sur le sol lorsque sa partenaire vint à sa rencontre. Celle-ci faufila sa gueule dans le cou de son amie pendant que cette dernière entourait ses bras autour d'elle. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au duveteux pelage blanc. Au tréfonds de son être, la noiraude pouvait entendre les hululements de joie de sa bête. Là était leur véritable visage. Une nature qu'elle avait acceptée dès son plus jeune âge.  
Dans son esprit, Fang faisait face à sa louve noire. Celle-ci la toisait, avenante, telle une mère devant son enfant. Elle avait toujours été présente pour la guider et la protéger. Tendant la main vers la créature, la fille de Fargas se sentit soudainement légère, sûre d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de s'être retrouvée.

.

Lorsque Lightning sortit de la chambre, suivie d'une louve noire, elle croisa le regard vert feuille du jeune Hope. Ce dernier, à la demande de sa protectrice, avait également revêtu sa forme animale. À l'arrivée de ses deux congénères, il remua joyeusement de la queue afin de les accueillir. En guise de réponse, la blonde frotta son museau contre sa gueule avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
L'attention du garçon se porta sur la louve noire qui s'approchait de lui. C'était une bête aussi belle qu'imposante. Mais toute nervosité quitta Hope lorsque Fang le caressa de sa tête. Un geste de bienvenue et affectif. Elle l'acceptait en tant que membre de la meute, mais également de la famille, songea-t-il sans pouvoir restreindre un élan de joie.  
Un petit sifflement se fit entendre, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un ricanement. Malicieusement, Fang mordilla l'oreille du jeune garçon sans la moindre vergogne. Il y avait quelques jours, cet acte avait effrayé et interloqué Hope, mais cette fois-ci, il en comprenait finalement le sens. Immédiatement, il décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Et avec effronterie, il prit l'oreille de son adversaire dans la gueule.

Un léger gémissement interrompit les deux loups dans leur petit jeu enfantin. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit. Lightning, qui était assise sur le seuil de la porte ouverte, les observait avec lassitude comme se sentant mise de côté. En raclant le sol de sa patte, elle témoignait de son impatience. Comme deux enfants qui se faisaient réprimander, Hope et Fang s'empressèrent de rejoindre la blonde.

.

La nuit était fraîche et le ciel était illuminé de millier d'étoiles. Sous la tendre surveillance de la lune, trois lycans s'élançaient dans la forêt qui semblait les accueillir en son sein avec bonté. L'odeur des feuilles mortes, la terre humide et le bois qui reposait enfin de l'absence du soleil ardent, cela sentait l'automne à plein nez. La nature se taisait pour assister en admirateur secret à cette escapade nocturne.  
Lightning ouvrait la marche, suivie de très près par le jeune Hope tandis que Fang refermait le groupe. La blonde ne raffolait pas de prendre sa forme animale, mais elle ne pouvait combattre ses nouveaux instincts. Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté. Elle adorait lorsque le vent fouettait sa gueule. Elle désirait se dépenser corps et âme dans ces bois qui lui étaient désormais si familiers. Ces sensations-là, le garçon les découvrait à peine et pourtant, il en était déjà fou.  
Quant à Fang, c'était comme si elle réapprenait à entendre, à voir, à toucher, à sentir et à goûter. Le chant de la forêt dans ses oreilles. Le paysage mystérieux des bois endormis. La terre meuble sous ses pattes. La senteur de la nature sauvage. Le goût de l'excitation. Tout ceci, elle le connaissait plus que bien. Elle s'en délectait chaque soir par le passé.

La petite meute interrompit leur course sur une petite falaise au bord de la rivière. Ne pouvant plus retenir son extase, Fang lâcha un hululement. Une reconnaissance envers l'accueil de Mère nature, un chant pour la lune admiratrice. Dans la même euphorie que la noiraude, Hope se joignit à la sérénade avec plaisir.  
Puis, sans crier gare, la fille de Fargas empoigna le col du jeune lycan dans sa gueule. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le jeta dans le vide. Ce dernier atterrit dans la rivière qui était juste assez profonde pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'y noie non plus. À nouveau, Fang acclama la lune après son crime taquin. Ensuite, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa compagne.

_- N'y songe même pas une seule seconde_, menaça Lightning qui s'assit.  
- _Je suis blessée par l'opinion que tu as de moi_, railla Fang en feignant une voix accablée.  
- _Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Fang. Et puis, je te connais par cœur._

Lentement, Claire se rapprocha de sa compagne avant de tendrement glisser sa gueule dans le col de cette dernière. La noiraude referma les yeux afin de savourer ce contact.

_- Moi aussi, je te connais par cœur_, reprit-elle malicieusement.  
- _Et pourtant, tu vas te laisser faire_, rétorqua Lightning avec amusement.  
- _Je sais..._

Sans offrir la moindre résistance, Fang se laissa pousser du haut de la falaise avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de la flotte, elle s'ébroua légèrement avant de toiser la fautive de sa chute. Ses yeux riaient. Elle semblait satisfaite de sa victoire facile.

_- Je le devais bien pour ce pauvre petit Hope_, commenta Claire qui se coucha sur le bord comme se trouvant sur le balcon d'une pièce de théâtre.

La louve noire n'aura pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, car le jeune lycan s'était lancé dans la vengeance. Il bondit sur son adversaire et ainsi débuta un petit jeu de domination. Bien évidemment, Hope savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas la bataille. Mais le défi l'amusait et il ne désirait pas rendre les armes aussi facilement.  
Du haut de son perchoir, Claire admirait la scène avec tendresse. Elle fit un effort pour évacuer toutes ses idées sombres afin que celles-ci n'alertent pas sa compagne. Cette soirée devait être parfaite et elle le sera.

.

- Je suis exténuée ! s'exclama Fang en s'étalant sur le lit après une bonne douche. C'est qu'il a du répondant ce petit Hope.

Le sourire sur les lèvres, Lightning alla s'asseoir sur le lit avant de s'allonger auprès de sa compagne. Recourbant son bras gauche, elle l'utilisa comme un oreiller. De sa main droite, elle éloigna une mèche de cheveux du visage de Fang.

- Peux-tu me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras tout pour le protéger ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- La question ne se pose même pas, mon amour, répondit la noiraude en collant son front contre celui de son interlocutrice. Il fait partie de la famille désormais. Et la famille, c'est le plus important.

Fang savait pertinemment que cette histoire prenait Claire à cœur. Dès l'instant où elle avait pris Hope sous son aile, elle s'était vouée à le protéger. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'admettrait aucun échec. Une mission que la louve noire était prête à endosser également pour soulager sa partenaire, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était attachée au jeune garçon.  
Sans crier gare, Fang tira le bras de la blonde afin de l'amener sous elle. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle déclara :

- Et si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêtées avant de partir ?  
- Je croyais que tu étais exténuée, ricana Lightning d'un air de défi.  
- J'arrive toujours à trouver de l'énergie pour témoigner mon adoration à ta personne.

Les jambes autour de la taille de Fang, Claire la fit basculer sur le côté afin de conquérir la place dominante.

- Je crains que tu ne fasses pas le poids contre le culte que je te voue, argua narquoisement la blonde avant de baiser le cou de sa partenaire.

Lentement, elle remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de sa victime. Son souffle sensuel caressa la peau de Fang qui frissonna de plaisir et d'impatience. Puis, elles s'embrassèrent comme des damnées, comme des rescapées qui se retrouvaient après tant d'années de séparation.

* * *

Quittant sa demeure, un sac sur le dos, Fang referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle croisa Hope. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air inquiet. Nerveusement, il frottait son coude gauche de sa main. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il voulait se rendre utile, faire quelque chose pour aider sa nouvelle famille. Mais il savait que pour cette expédition, il ne serait plus un gène qu'autre chose.  
Marchant jusqu'au garçon, la noiraude posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier alors que ses yeux observaient son père et son frère qui chargeait le 4x4. Elle resserra légèrement sa poigne tandis que Hope ne se tourna pas vers elle, accablé par son impuissance.

- Je vais la ramener, fais-moi confiance, assura Fang avec détermination.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers le véhicule qu'elle allait devoir prendre. Elle ne craignait pas de laisser son petit protégé derrière elle. Dans la meute d'Oerba, il était en sécurité. Et la noiraude avait demandé à Vanille de garder un œil sur le garçon durant son absence qu'elle espérait être court.  
Lorsque la louve noire arriva vers sa famille, Fargas leva la tête dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Si le père et la fille Farron sont partis ensemble, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit pour renforcer les liens familiaux, déclara-t-il abruptement avec amertume. Ils vont certainement vouloir mettre fin à leur lignée maudite.  
- Je reste tout de même étonné par le fait que John prenne le risque d'emmener Lightning avec lui, commenta Fenris en se frottant le menton, songeur.  
- Attendez, intervint brutalement Fang en posant les mains sur le capot de la voiture. Qu'entends-tu par « mettre fin à leur lignée maudite » ? S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Claire, je...  
- John ne touchera jamais à un cheveu de sa fille !

Comme pour approuver les dires de son fils, Fargas acquiesça avant de reprendre :

- De plus, Lightning n'est pas touchée par la malédiction.

Fronçant des sourcils, Fang avait du mal à suivre le cours de l'histoire. Lightning lui avait brièvement résumé la situation. L'origine de la malédiction, la cause de la mort de sa mère, la disparition de son père... Tout ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa compagne avait décidé de partir pour un périple périlleux sans elle. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense avoir une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient s'être dirigés, concéda l'Alpha d'Oerba. John m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps de cela. Et vu l'avance que les Farron ont sur vous, je vous suggérerais de prendre l'avion afin de les rattraper.  
- Parfait, hâtons-nous dans ce cas, répondit Fenris qui glissa dans la voiture en même temps que Fang.  
- J'aurais voulu venir avec vous, mes enfants, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler à Oerba. Sans parler de cette histoire avec la meute de Nautilus.

Fargas lâcha un long soupir las. Il aurait tant voulu assister ses enfants et partir à l'aide de son meilleur ami. Mais il avait de lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle expédition, malheureusement.  
Rapidement, il écrivit les indications du supposé endroit où allaient se diriger John et Lightning. Puis, donnant le papier à Fenris, il ajouta :

- Je vous préviens, cet endroit sort de l'ordinaire à ce qu'on m'a dit. Soyez prudents, mes enfants.

Fang et Fenris hochèrent de la tête, sentant l'inquiétude de leur père même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ce dernier vit ses deux progénitures s'éloigner pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il pria le ciel pour que l'on les ramène sains et saufs chez eux. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait.

.

Finalement, les voilà enfin arrivés à destination. Lightning ravala sa salive, appréhendant légèrement ce qui allait s'en suivre. Après plusieurs jours de voyage, ils se retrouvaient devant l'entrée d'une immense grotte perdue dans les montagnes. Il émanait quelque chose d'étrange de cet antre sans parler que la nature semblait fuir ce passage. Plus on se rapprochait de l'entrée, plus la végétation se retirait. Et aucun signe d'êtres vivants dans les parages. De plus en plus troublant.  
L'attention de Claire se tourna ensuite vers son père. Ce dernier toisait la grotte en silence depuis quelques minutes déjà. Son regard insondable fixait la noirceur de l'antre. Et dire qu'il pensait ne plus jamais remettre un pied dans cet endroit. C'était ici que la malédiction avait pris racine. Ici que plusieurs vies avaient été sacrifiées afin de ternir le sang des Farron.

- Après avoir traversé le tunnel, il se peut que l'on soit séparé, déclara John. Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu saches que tu dois suivre le sens du vent. Il te mènera jusqu'au manoir.  
- Quel est donc cet endroit ? demanda Claire, peu rassurée de s'aventurer dans un lieu où la magie y était lourde.  
- La cérémonie qui a maudit notre famille a profané les lois de la nature. Une brèche entre la Terre et l'outre-monde s'est ouverte ici.

Sans plus attendre, le père et la fille se lancèrent dans ce qui pourrait devenir la dernière mission de leur vie.

L'obscurité de la grotte était surnaturelle, car Lightning n'arrivait pas à voir à travers. Prudemment, elle continua son avancé en tendant une main à l'avant tandis que l'autre caressait la roche sur sa droite. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. Très vite, la blonde se sentit étouffer sous ce miasme arcanique. La magie était si présente que Claire avait l'impression de la sentir contre sa peau. Une sensation fort désagréable.  
Ouvrant les yeux, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'elle ne vit nulle part son père. Mais le plus étrange restait son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt anormalement rayonnante, pétillante de couleurs et de vie. D'étranges brumes, qui brillaient comme des lucioles, flottaient dans les airs. Sortant de n'importe où comme du sol, de la roche, des arbres ou encore des bosquets.

Lorsque tout d'un coup, l'une de ces étranges émanations frôla la blonde qui faillit sursauter quand une cascade d'images défila dans son esprit. Se reculant abruptement, la respiration difficile, Lightning restait stupéfaite par cette découverte. C'était une âme défunte. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Dans quel monde était-elle tombée ? Son père ne l'avait pas prévenu d'une telle chose.  
Puis, le son du vent effleura l'audition de la lycan. On aurait dit des pleurs ou des supplications, bien plus proche d'un gémissement que d'un souffle.

- Le sens du vent, hein ? marmonna Lightning qui musela ses dons chamaniques pour ne pas être perturbée par les esprits avant d'entamer sa marche.

.

- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, commenta Fang en toisant l'entrée de la grotte.  
- Tout comme moi, tu peux sentir la magie qui en émane, rétorqua Fenris en secouant la tête. C'est forcément ici.

Les deux Yun se tenaient devant le passage qu'avait pris le père et la fille Farron un peu plus tôt. Leur odorat confirmait qu'ils étaient passés par là il y avait à peine une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être trente.  
Après avoir pris l'avion pour la ville la plus proche des lieux, les lycans avaient revêtu leur forme animale pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible leur destination. Heureusement pour eux, l'endroit était peu fréquenté. Il n'y avait donc pas eu de témoins gênants.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous presser, ils ont encore de l'avance sur nous, ajouta Fenris qui fit un pas en avant.  
- Fenris, l'interrompit Fang.

Le mâle se tourna vers sa jeune sœur, interloqué. Celle-ci l'observait étrangement. Ce n'était pas de la méfiance qu'il lisait sur son visage, mais quelque chose de très proche. Les sourcils froncés, il attendit tranquillement que son interlocutrice veuille bien reprendre.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? questionna la noiraude en haussant les épaules. Tu ne sembles pas apprécier John. Claire n'est pas ta compagne. Alors... pourquoi viens-tu risquer ta vie ici ?  
- Car je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seule, grommela Fenris en croisant les bras. Et Lightning fait partie de la meute, je me dois également de la protéger.

Fang lâcha un long soupir comme si elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de son frère aîné. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été proche de ce dernier. Un fossé les avait toujours séparés. Était-ce dû à leur différence d'âge ? Au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la même génitrice ? La noiraude ne saurait réellement le dire. La chose était que ce mur existait bel et bien entre eux depuis tant d'années. Fenris était presque un étranger pour elle.  
Malgré tout, la fille de Fargas n'était pas dupe, ni aveugle. Elle voyait parfaitement avec quels yeux son frère observait sa compagne. En temps normal, elle aurait crevé les orbes de quiconque oserait un tel regard sur Lightning. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Non seulement parce que son père serait accablé par un tel comportement, mais également parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Fenris porter une telle expression pour une femme. Et tant que ce dernier ne dépassait pas la limite du raisonnable, Fang laissera les choses passer. Même si en réalité, elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience.

- Allons-y, reprit-elle finalement en ouvrant la marche.

.

Même si elle avait amputé ses pouvoirs chamaniques, Lightning avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre les lamentations des âmes errantes. Son don d'empathie étant inné, elle ne pouvait en faire totalement abstraction. Traversant cette forêt bien trop féérique pour être réel, l'ex-shérif adjointe tenta de passer outre ces horribles sensations qui l'assaillaient.  
De temps à autre, les étranges lucioles fantomatiques prenaient une forme proche de celle d'un humain. Un constat qui ne rassura pas plus la blonde qui s'empressa de trouver le fameux manoir. À tous les coups, son père devait déjà être arrivé sur les lieux, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Tandis qu'elle, elle tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Et pourtant, elle suivait le sens du vent, même si parfois, les émanations spirituelles avaient tendance à la déconcentrer.  
Entendant un bruit derrière elle, Lightning se retourna abruptement. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut Fenris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grommela-t-elle avant que son cœur manque un battement. Ne me dis pas que Fang est là aussi !  
- Elle était avec moi il y a quelques minutes de cela, répondit Fenris d'un ton désinvolte. Mais lorsque nous sommes sortis de la grotte, elle s'est littéralement évaporée.

Rageant intérieurement, Claire passa sa main dans les cheveux. Voilà que ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter revenait au triple galop. Elle aurait voulu continuer son chemin en ignorant les deux personnes qui venaient de s'incruster à la mission, mais son instinct lui hurlait de partir à la recherche de sa compagne. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur la bataille à venir si elle devait en même temps se soucier de Fang.  
Laissant la blonde ruminer dans son coin, Fenris observa minutieusement son environnement. Son attention se porta bien évidemment sur les étranges ectoplasmes qui volaient ci et là. Prudemment, il rapprocha sa main vers l'une de ces émanations. Ses doigts la traversèrent sans la moindre résistance et sans ressentir quoi que ce soit en particulier.

- Ce sont des esprits, informa Lightning dont le ton agacé n'était toujours pas parti.

Malgré son interrogation et sa fascination, Fenris retira toutefois sa main par pure mesure de précaution.

- Fang et toi, vous n'aviez rien à faire ici, grommela Claire en croisant les bras. Va la retrouver et rentrez sagement tous les deux.  
- Je ne pense pas que Fang soit de cet avis, soupira le fils de Fargas avant de faire face à son interlocutrice, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, et moi non plus.  
- Je n'ai que faire de vos avis ! Cette histoire ne concerne que les Farron.

La blonde fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à laisser son ami en plan. Mais furieusement, ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se tourner face à lui. Ses yeux étaient d'une colère protectrice, mais encore il y brûlait une autre flamme, celle de la passion. Immédiatement, Lightning aurait voulu prendre ses distances, mais la poigne de l'homme était ferme, presque douloureuse.

- Fenris, je t'ai déjà dit de...  
- Où crois-tu aller ainsi avec ton père ?! tonna Fenris avec sévérité. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir mettre une fin à cette malédiction ? Rien qu'à vous deux ? Parfois, je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de John.  
- Cela ne te concerne en rien !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu te mettes inutilement en danger. Parce que...

La main de Fenris se referma douloureusement sur le poignet de Lightning tandis que l'autre se glissa derrière la nuque de cette dernière. Le cœur de la blonde bondit d'effroi en devinant les intentions de son beau-frère. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se reculer, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la force du mâle dominant. De son bras libre, elle essaya en vain de repousser son assaillant. Les yeux du lycan avaient pris la couleur de la bête. Mais en dehors de cette sauvagerie, Claire pouvait également y lire toute la peine de son camarade.  
Soudain, Lightning sentit une drôle de sensation qui fit vibrer tout son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent abruptement, comme s'ils se prélassaient dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Levant la tête vers Fenris, l'expression de la blonde s'était étrangement adoucie. Ce visage frappa ce dernier en plein cœur, car il aurait cru voir Elisabeth. Sa douceur. Sa chaleur. Sa gentillesse.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Claire qui ne se détachait toujours pas du lycan. Un terrible chagrin noyait ses yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, Fenris... murmura-t-elle d'une voix accablée et vibrante d'émotions.

Fenris sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds face à ces paroles. Sa surprise le fit lâcher prise et la blonde en profita pour passer ses mains autour de son cou, l'attirant dans une étreinte plus que chaleureuse. Sa main délicate se mêla dans les courts cheveux noirs.  
Cette voix...

- B-Beth... ? bégaya le fils de Fargas, incrédule. C'est impossible...  
- Je suis tellement désolée de t'infliger tout cela, gémit Elisabeth en serrant son ami le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Tu dois te libérer de tes chaînes maintenant. Tu dois faire un trait sur le passé qui t'emprisonne dans cette torture sans fin.  
- Pourquoi...  
- Tu dois mettre fin à ce cercle infernal, Fenris. Claire ne doit pas payer pour mes erreurs.

Se reculant lentement, Elisabeth toisa longuement son vieil ami avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Fenris ne saurait l'expliquer, mais même s'il voyait parfaitement que Lightning se tenait devant lui, le visage de sa mère se superposait au sien. De toute beauté, cette dernière lui offrit son magnifique sourire qui l'avait charmé dès leur première rencontre. Le cœur meurtri, mais léger, le lycan s'effondra à genoux.  
Au même moment, Claire sentit un terrible vertige la prendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent brutalement et elle faillit tomber à terre. Reprenant ses esprits, elle ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Fenris se tenait à terre devant elle et sur sa joue, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'une larme. Que s'était-il passé ? Une seule chose était sure dans la tête de la blonde : sa mère était là.

- Fenris... reprit-elle avec hésitation.  
- Ceci ne se reproduira pas, tu as ma parole, répondit abruptement le lycan sans relever la tête.

Ce dernier semblait avoir été terriblement ébranlé. Mais Lightning ne connaissait pas la cause de son état. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener Fenris faire face à ses grands-parents. Dans sa situation, il allait prendre des risques inutiles.

- Je t'en prie, retrouve Fang. Et partez tous les deux d'ici, supplia Lightning avant de s'éloigner en courant.

.

Brutalement jeté contre le mur, John toussa douloureusement. Relevant la tête, il cracha le sang de sa bouche avant de dévisager ses deux adversaires. Richard et Katherine Farron lui faisaient face et le dévisageaient avec dégoût et désolation. Ils étaient accablés par la voie qu'avait choisie leur fils. Ils étaient écœurés d'avoir donné naissance à un vil traître.  
Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, John avait bien évidemment trouvé le manoir le premier. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de ses parents avant l'arrivée de Claire, il s'était jeté dans la demeure. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.  
Mais malgré sa posture désavantageuse, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux êtres qu'il avaient autrefois considéré comme étant ses parents n'étaient plus que des monstres sans âmes. Plus aucune humanité ne pouvait briller dans les yeux de ces assassins. Ils étaient voués à brûler en Enfer, mais au lieu de cela, ils l'avaient littéralement accepté en leur sein.

- Je retirerais ce sourire de ton visage si j'étais toi, Fils, suggéra Richard d'une voix morne, presque sans vie.  
- Viens donc l'arracher toi-même, rétorqua John avec effronterie.

Le démon de son père vint lui infliger un énième coup dans l'estomac. John crut qu'il allait recracher tous ses organes tant la puissance de l'attaque lui donnait envie de vomir. Il retomba à terre, faible et impuissant.  
Il aurait dû s'y attendre, songea-t-il avec agacement. Son démon refusait de lui obéir. Possédant sa propre pensée, celui-ci ne voulut pas s'attaquer à l'autorité suprême des Farron. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à John, il se serait volontiers laissé mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel luxe, pas alors que Claire se trouvait quelque part et que si sa présence était découverte, sa vie ne tiendrait plus que sur un fil.

- Comment peux-tu trahir ainsi ta propre famille ? s'outra Katherine qui envoya sa magie au visage de son fils, le fouette violemment à la joue. As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé à ton frère et à ta sœur ?  
- Une communauté tout entière ne devrait pas payer pour les crimes de quelques individus, grommela John qui sentait ses poumons lui brûler.  
- Ce ne sont que des bêtes sans âme ! Et ton impure de fille en fait partie ! N'as-tu pas honte d'elle ?

Le père de Lightning allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais au même instant, un déclic se fit entendre. Les trois Farron se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un coup de feu retentit, déchirant le silence morbide de la pièce. Mais alors que la balle aurait dû se planter dans la tête de Richard Farron, ce fut sa créature démoniaque qui le protégea.  
Sur le seuil de la porte, Claire pointait son arme à feu dans la direction de ses grands-parents. Elle savait parfaitement que son arme était inutile contre les démons, mais elle avait compté sur l'effet de surprise pour en atteindre les hôtes. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi.

- Je vois que la famille est au complet, railla Katherine qui fusillait sa petite-fille du regard. Il est temps de mettre fin à toute cette infamie.  
- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Claire qui se jeta en avant afin d'éviter une attaque.

La pièce était immense, comme dans les grandes maisons de nobles à l'époque, ce qui offrait une plus grande liberté de mouvement à la lycan. Lorsque le démon de sa grand-mère se jeta une nouvelle fois à l'assaut, Lightning s'appuya sur le mur afin de faire un saut périlleux au-dessus de son adversaire. Dans le mouvement, elle pointa son arme vers son hôte. Mais comme la première fois, la créature de Richard protégea les deux vieillards.  
Subitement, l'un des monstres apparut devant elle. D'un coup rapide, il la désarma, mais il ne réussit toutefois pas à lui infliger la moindre blessure. S'étant reculée, Lightning concentra ses dons chamaniques pour une future utilisation. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Déjà qu'avec une créature des ténèbres, elle avait du mal, mais deux...

- Claire, va-t-en... gémit John qui comprit que la situation était loin d'être à leur avantage.  
- Garde ton souffle pour de meilleurs conseils, suggéra Lightning qui se jeta dans la mêlée.

Le premier ennemi qui vint à sa rencontre, elle le projeta avec sa magie. Puis, quand vint le tour du suivant, la blonde l'esquiva de justesse. Mais la créature prit la forme d'un oiseau et enfonça à la dernière seconde ses serres acérées sur son épaule. La chamane retint un gémissement de douleur avant d'envoyer une onde arcanique contre son assaillant.  
Le bras en sang, l'ex-shérif adjointe dut battre en retraite. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle dut donc s'appuyer contre un mur. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre sa forme animale ? Elle gagnerait certes en puissance, mais perdrait en liberté de mouvement. Claire dut s'extirper de ses pensées lorsque des tentacules arrivèrent dans sa direction. Se baissant, elle évita l'assaut qui brisa la vitre de la fenêtre en mille morceaux. Elle se protégea le visage face aux débris qui lui tombait dessus.  
Lorsque Lightning rouvrit les yeux, une odeur familière la frappa en même temps qu'elle découvrit qu'une immense louve noire se tenait devant elle, s'interposant entre elle et ses opposants. Fang les menaçait de ses grognements peu amène. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas vu ce qui avait détruit la fenêtre, mais son instinct la poussait de toute manière à protéger sa compagne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle reconnut ses tortionnaires.

- Cette créature ne m'est pas inconnue, remarqua Richard en haussant des sourcils. Je suis surpris de constater que tu aies survécu jusqu'ici. Quel est ton secret ?

Méthodiquement, Claire ressentit le besoin de vérifier si la noiraude portait bel et bien son collier qui pouvait la protéger en partie de la magie obscure. De suite, elle établit une connexion avec la louve noire. Le premier sentiment qui la toucha fut la colère de cette dernière face à son départ précipité. Puis, la douleur d'avoir été abandonné derrière.

_- Fang...  
- Pas maintenant_, rétorqua Fang sans quitter les vieux Farron des yeux. _On en parlera plus tard.  
- Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux. Tu ne peux même pas voir leurs bêtes !  
- Alors, sois mes yeux, Lightning !_

Sans plus attendre, la fille de Fargas se jeta à l'attaque. Immédiatement, la blonde se redressa à la hâte. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle transmit en image les mouvements des créatures obscures. Elle ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde de concentration au risque de rendre à nouveau la lycan aveugle devant ses adversaires fantômes. Un effort qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie à l'ex-shérif adjointe. Mais cela portait ses fruits. Comme si elles avaient fait cela toute leur vie, les deux amantes étaient parfaitement synchrones.

Zigzagant habilement entre ses adversaires, Fang se rapprochait petit à petit de ses véritables cibles. Mais Richard et Katherine ne se laissèrent pas faire pour autant. Ces derniers se déplaçaient toujours de manière stratégique afin que leurs protecteurs se retrouvent toujours entre leurs adversaires et eux.  
Même si la louve noire se prenait parfois quelques coups, elle se relevait toujours fièrement. Quant à Lightning, ses jambes commençaient à vaciller à cause de sa grande dépense en magie. Sans parler qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang à son épaule droite. Mais elle ne se permit pas de flancher. La sécurité de Fang dépendait entièrement d'elle et de ses dons.  
Contre toute attente, un coup de feu retentit. Totalement obnubilé par les deux lycans, Richard prit la balle en plein dans la poitrine et s'effondra abruptement à terre. Le démon disparut en même temps que son hôte avait perdu conscience. Outrée, Katherine tourna son regard vers son fils qui pointait l'arme dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de digérer les événements qu'une louve noire planta ses crocs dans la gorge. L'attaque avait été si furtive, qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre un hurlement.

Relâchant ses efforts, Claire glissa le long du mur afin de s'asseoir sur le sol. Sa blessure à l'épaule s'était déjà refermée grâce à la régénération rapidement du lycanthrope. Mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et d'énergie. Très vite, Fang la rejoignit. Alors que celle-ci se frottait contre sa compagne, John se releva lentement avant de se diriger vers les deux corps.

_- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?_ demanda Lightning en caressant la louve, heureuse de la retrouver.  
- _J'ai eu un guide_, déclara Fang en pointant une petite luciole fantomatique qui se promenait dans la pièce.

L'ex-shérif adjointe se rendit compte que cet ectoplasme était bien le seul à s'aventurer dans le manoir. Les autres esprits semblaient fuir les lieux. Face à la perplexité de son amante, Fang ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle aussi avait eu de mal à saisir la chose lorsque cette étrange lueur lui avait tourné autour, tentant en vain de lui dire de la suivre. Enfin... C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait interprété. Si cela se trouvait, ceci n'était peut-être qu'une simple petite coïncidence.

- Il faut que vous partiez, murmura doucement John, tournant toujours le dos à ses interlocutrices.  
- Pourquoi ? questionna Lightning en relevant la tête, un mauvais pressentiment sur le cœur.  
- Dans quelque temps, tes grands-parents vont revenir à la vie. Tout comme moi après mon accident de voiture.

Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement. Après avoir retrouvé son père, elle avait toujours cru que ce dernier avait simulé sa propre mort. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il avait réellement perdu la vie et qu'il était revenu parmi les vivants. Les Farron étaient non seulement immortels, mais la grande faucheuse ne pouvait même pas les extirper de ce monde.  
Finalement, Lightning comprit pourquoi son géniteur n'avait pas mis fin à ses jours lorsqu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Avait-il déjà tenté de se suicider avant l'accident de voiture ?

- Que doit-on faire dans ce cas ? demanda Claire, ne voyant aucune fin à ce cercle vicieux.  
- Je me suis renseignée durant toutes ces années d'errance, expliqua John d'une voix lasse. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lever la malédiction. Il faut purifier les maudits par les flammes.  
- A-Attends ! Tu veux dire que...

Une force inconnue permit à Lightning de se relever et de partir à la rencontre de son père. Celui-ci, la sentant arriver, se retourna doucement vers elle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne fit rien lorsque sa fille l'empoigna furieusement par le col. Mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le secouer. Ses mains tremblaient, sa gorge se serrait, ses yeux lui brûlaient...  
Il le savait... Depuis le début, John Farron savait qu'en allant mettre fin à l'existence de Richard et de Katherine, il signait également son arrêt de mort. Mais il se fichait d'un tel sacrifice, car le monde devait être lavé de ce blasphème.

- Tout va bien se passer, Claire, rassura-t-il avec tendresse.  
- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! hurla Lightning qui eut tout de même la force de retenir ses larmes. Je viens à peine de te retrouver et tu veux déjà... m'abandonner ?  
- Je sais parfaitement qu'avec Fang à tes côtés, tout ira bien pour toi. Je peux partir en paix.

Claire avait envie de crier son désarroi, d'extériorisé la déchirure qui fendait son être. Elle subissait une deuxième fois la mort de son père, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien pire. Elle était devant l'homme en question et se retrouvait totalement impuissante face aux événements à venir. Elle croyait avoir le temps... Lightning croyait posséder le temps nécessaire pour combler le fossé qui la séparait de John. Mais elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit qu'il partait déjà. Encore...  
S'accrochant solidement à la chemise de son père, Claire posa son front contre le torse de ce dernier. L'espoir qui était né dans son cœur venait de mourir dans l'œuf. Jamais elle n'aurait songé que cette seconde séparation serait aussi douloureuse. C'était son père... et elle l'aimait malgré tout.

John se sentit peiné de faire subir cela à sa fille. Néanmoins, il l'avait estimée assez forte pour faire face à l'adversité et à cette terrible décision. Son enfant avait le droit de participer à la fin de la lignée des Farron, un fardeau qu'elle avait porté dès sa naissance. Il connaissait le devoir qui l'accablait. Et c'était le cœur léger qu'il allait quitter Claire.  
Le regard du père de Lightning se tourna vers la louve noire qui était restée en retrait. Fang était une compagne digne de confiance. Sa fille n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, songea John avec sincérité. Loin de l'hésitation qui l'avait toujours assailli, il passa ses bras autour de la blonde. La serrant dans une dernière étreinte, elle embrassa la tête de cette dernière.

- Il est l'heure... reprit-il avec sérénité.

C'était injuste, il le savait. Le temps était trop court. Il aurait dû la prévenir de cette conséquence. Claire pourrait le haïr pour son mensonge, mais il ne s'en offusquerait nullement. Il avait été assez égoïste de garder son secret jusque-là après tout. Intérieurement, il ne pourra jamais assez remercier le ciel de lui avoir offert une seconde chance auprès de sa fille. Un cadeau éphémère qu'il avait savouré à sa juste valeur.  
Doucement, John posa ses mains sur les épaules de Claire. La repoussant, il lui sourit faiblement alors que la frustration et la tristesse imprégnaient le visage de cette dernière. La gorge totalement nouée, celle-ci était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Et pourtant, elle désirait dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Crier sa désapprobation, insulter l'égoïsme de son paternel et surtout, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais toutes ces révélations ne voulaient pas quitter sa bouche. Elle était muette. Impuissante et muette.

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir, concéda John, toujours souriant. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, ma fille.

Comme unique réponse, Lightning frappa faiblement son poing contre la poitrine de son père. Puis, détournant la tête, elle quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. Fang regarda sa compagne partir et tourna ses yeux vers son beau-père. Elle le toisa avec tristesse. Elle comprenait les sentiments de la blonde, elle les ressentait également. Mais étant une louve, elle ne peut pas non plus exprimer ce que son amante avait à dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent à mon égard, avoue John d'une voix chaleureuse. Je te la confie, Fang.

La noiraude hocha de la tête avant de partir rejoindre son amie.

.

Lorsque Richard ouvrit les yeux, une terrible douleur tirailla son corps. Il sentit également qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Et pour cause, chacun de ses membres avait reçu une balle. Complètement immobilisé, il tourna son regard sur le côté où il vit avec effroi sa femme dans le même état que lui.

- Katherine...  
- Elle ne pourra pas te répondre, intervint froidement John. Sa gorge ne s'est pas encore régénérée.

Les yeux assassins de Richard se posèrent sur son fils. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, fièrement debout, les mains dans les poches. De sa froideur arrogante, il toisait ceux qui furent ses parents. Mais l'attention de son père fut attirée par la forte odeur d'essence. Lorsqu'il regarda le plancher, il remarqua que le bois en était imbibé. Très vite, il comprit les intentions de son ravisseur.  
Malgré ce qu'il était prêt à commettre, John ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui-même. Pas depuis la mort d'Elisabeth en tout cas. Aucun doute ne l'assaillait. Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il savait que Lightning pourrait continuer une vie paisible une fois qu'elle se sera remise de cette nouvelle tragédie. Mais John avait confiance. Sa fille était forte et déterminée.  
Tranquillement, il sortit un briquet de sa poche, souleva le couvercle et fit apparaître une petite flamme qui allait mettre une fin à cet Enfer.

- Tu es fou ! gronda Richard complètement horrifié par ce qu'allait commettre son fils.  
- Peut-être bien... répondit ce dernier qui restait complètement fasciné par la flamme qui allait les détruire à petit feu.  
- Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour ! Toi et ta fille !

À cet instant, les yeux de John devinrent aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir, provoquant des sueurs froides chez ses interlocuteurs.

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir avant de quitter ce monde, reprit-il doucement en tenant le briquet du bout des doigts. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de Claire que maintenant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, John laissa la flamme tomber sur le sol. Et en une fraction de seconde, des braises s'allumèrent et dévorèrent entièrement la salle. La chaleur ardente commençait déjà à lécher leurs futures victimes comme un affamé. Le père de Claire avait jeté de l'essence dans toute la demeure. Dans quelques minutes à peine, tout ne sera que cendre.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, John attendit l'inéluctable. Lorsque soudain, un ectoplasme passa devant son visage. Interloqué, il suivit la luciole des yeux. Celle-ci dansait gracieusement entre les flammes avant de prendre une silhouette humaine. Impossible de visualiser le visage de cet esprit aussi compact qu'une brume. Mais le cœur de l'homme bondit de surprise lorsque tout son être reconnu la forme fantomatique.

- Tu es venue me chercher, mon amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre, apaisée.

La brume humaine s'approcha de lui, comme imitant une étreinte. John ne pouvait ni la sentir ni la voir, mais il savait parfaitement que cette âme n'était autre que celle de sa femme. Elle était venue l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver.

- Dis-moi que j'ai pris la meilleure décision...

Le père de Claire ne sut pas si cela était une hallucination ou une spéculation de son esprit, mais il avait cru entendre l'approbation d'Elisabeth. Fermant les paupières, il laissa les flammes le consumer, le purifier afin qu'il puisse enfin retrouver son amante dans l'au-delà. Sa lassitude s'envola, tout comme sa fatigue et son chagrin. Tout était terminé. Tout...

.

Au loin, Lightning et Fang regardaient brûler le manoir des Farron. Le cœur serré, la blonde formulait des adieux silencieux à son père. Un homme qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de réellement connaître, mais qui resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Et elle savait parfaitement que si sa compagne ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés, elle se serait certainement effondrée de chagrin.  
Mais Lightning ne voulait pas partir, pas tant que la bâtisse tiendrait encore debout. Elle voulait assister jusqu'à la fin au départ de John. Comme à des funérailles, elle voulait attendre la fin de la cérémonie. À ses côtés, Fang restait silencieuse, participant au mutisme respectueux de sa partenaire. Elle pouvait ressentir la peine de cette dernière et tentait de lui insuffler la force nécessaire pour y faire face.

Puis, le regard de la louve noire se tourna vers le petit spectre qui fut son guide. Ce dernier tournoyait devant elle avant de s'éloigner lentement. De forme fantomatique, la luciole semblait disparaître petit à petit. Tout comme l'étrangeté des lieux, la forêt irréelle s'effritait lentement. La brèche se refermait en même temps que le sacrilège était levé. Le petit ectoplasme ondula avant de se métamorphoser en une grande brume.  
Le corps de Lightning se tendit abruptement, faisant presque sursauter Fang qui se mit sur ses gardes.

- Se... Serah...

La louve redressa les oreilles face à cette déclaration. Se tournant vers sa compagne, elle vit le visage complètement stupéfait de cette dernière. La main tendue en avant, Claire semblait se trouver devant un rêve qu'elle avait du mal à croire.  
Et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité, Serah, sa jeune sœur, se tenait bel et bien devant elle. Son sourire rayonnant et enfantin sur le visage, elle scrutait son aînée avec le même air malicieux qui lui était habituel. Les mains dans le dos, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle rit doucement face à la stupéfaction de Lightning.  
À l'entente de ce rire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'en délecter une nouvelle fois, Claire ne put empêcher un faible rictus apparaître sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se réchauffa presque douloureusement. Les larmes la guettaient. Car même si elle était heureuse de revoir Serah, elle savait pertinemment que cette rencontre était éphémère, comme toujours.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Serah, marmonna Lightning. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.  
- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, Claire, répondit la cadette Farron d'un air coupable. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'avais pas à décider à ta place. Mais quand Snow m'avait proposé l'éternité, je ne la voyais pas sans toi.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Tu m'as offert un bonheur éternel auprès de Fang.

Inconsciemment, Lightning passa sa main dans le pelage de la louve noire. Même si celle-ci ne comprenait rien à la situation, elle évita tout de même d'interrompre la blonde. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire, elle pouvait le sentir.  
Au loin, les murs du manoir commencèrent à s'effondrer. Tout comme la demeure, la magie des lieux semblait se dissiper à la même vitesse. L'entité qu'était Serah commençait déjà à disparaître, ce qui créer un sentiment de panique dans l'âme de Claire qui aurait tout fait pour que sa cadette reste auprès d'elle.

- Vous m'abandonnez tous... murmura-t-elle avec amertume lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue.  
- Nous serons toujours là, Claire, répondit Serah en pointant la poitrine de son aînée du doigt. Nous serons toujours présents dans ton cœur.  
- Serah... Dis à nos parents que je les aime et embrasse-les pour moi.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas.  
- Je t'aime, Serah.

Lentement, l'esprit de Serah se fit aspirer par un vent inexistant. Son corps s'envolait en petite particule et très vite, il ne resta plus que le haut de son être. Le sourire toujours sur le visage, cette dernière offrit ainsi son amour à son aînée avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Claire, répondit Serah alors que son esprit n'était plus. Merci pour tout...

Alors que le manoir s'écroula en tas de poussières, l'ex-shérif adjointe tomba à genoux en lâchant un hurlement déchirant. Ses pleurs déferlèrent sur son visage. Face à la détresse de sa compagne, Fang s'empressa d'entourer son corps autour de cette dernière. Malgré la chaleur et la présence de sa partenaire, Claire n'arrivait pas encore à combler le gouffre de son cœur. Tout était terminé. Tout...

.

Dans le cimetière d'Oerba, Lightning alla se recueillir devant les tombes de sa famille. Après son retour, elle avait fait construire une pierre tombale au nom de John Farron. Désormais, son père reposait en paix avec les siens. Et comme elle se l'était promis, elle allait vivre pour eux.  
Délicatement, Claire caressa la pierre froide du bout des doigts. Au même moment, elle sentit Fang arriver dans son dos. Se levant doucement, elle fit face à l'arrivante en roulant des yeux :

- Laisse-moi deviner, encore une mission ?  
- Dans un endroit chaud cette fois-ci, rétorqua joyeusement Fang de son éternel sourire charmeur. La plage, ça te dit ?  
- Interdiction de draguer, je te préviens !  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, mon amour.

Riant doucement, Lightning glissa sa main dans celle de sa partenaire. Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient gentiment, Claire jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux tombes. Le passé était derrière elle désormais. Elle se devait de se tourner vers l'avenir.  
La vie reprenait son cours. Elle le devait...

* * *

**Et c'est ici que prend fin le second opus de Wolf's Heart. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu du début à la fin. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, cela fait toujours plaisir. Un grand merci pour avoir lu ma fiction! Et je vous dis à la prochaine, je l'espère!**


End file.
